Flower of Thorns
by Three-Steps-Ahead
Summary: "Here's a thought for you, Princess. I have no desire to want you, yet you're already mine." He hated her, but she was the strength that burned inside of him. But he was so blinded by passion and rage to see the deception in those stone eyes. ZukoxOC
1. Flower of Thorns

**Well, Hi! This is my Avatar story... :)**

**This will border AU as I will obviously add events and change the storyline just a tad. ummm...it's about Zuko and my OC (obviously). no pairings have been officially decided, I'm just indecisive about where everyone will end up. soo...yeah...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Avatar**

**Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p><span>Flower of Thorns<span>

"Roses fall, but the thorns remain." –Dutch Proverb

Chapter 1:

"_If you wake up at a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?" – Chuck Palahniuk_

Her heart pounded against her breast, its thundering melody matching that of the rumbling storms in the distance. But it felt heavy like metal had encased it and was dragging it through her fortressed body until it would rip through her skin. That was an unpleasant thought. Her hands instinctively clutched the opening of her robe to tug it back around herself as the sandy breeze kicked up while she stood out on her balcony. All her thoughts were a jumble, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make sense out of them. Only one thing incessantly chimed like a clock at every hour.

An arranged marriage.

With a sigh of dismissal, she returned to her chambers and shut the balcony doors behind her. Sweeping across the floor with as much grace as her legs allowed her from their quaking of accepting the truth as her mind still fought to do, she retrieved the crown sitting atop a velvet cushion the color of the emeralds that were embedded into the silver. Her fingertips just barely brushed those gemstones, too afraid that the oils of her skin would blemish them. But her crown was already blemished from her insistence of wearing it without a king to rule beside her. Blasphemous? That was certainly possible.

She was mulling it over and over, hoping that at some point her heart would break from its metal bindings and beat freely again. There wasn't anything truly wrong with an arranged marriage, since it had been the tradition that her parents followed, and they had found harmony in their love for their kingdom. Yet that felt hardly enough to propel her to accept the engagement of an earth bender lord who ruled a small city inside her kingdom.

Suddenly, the door to her chambers flung open and three soldiers rushed in, immediately standing in attention with their fists pressed to their hearts as they bowed. She flicked her wrist to signal an explanation to their interruption of her dwelling on her thoughts. They looked breathless, though sometimes she mistook that for being afraid to speak a troublesome word to her.

"You cast aside a knock. Tell me, what brings you in a hurry?" she said coolly.

The tallest of the three stepped forward, bowing to her once more, "We have located a fire bender in a local village."

"A fire bender?" Her brow furrowed while she thought on the possibilities of that claim, "Are you certain of this?"

"We witnessed it."

She curtly nodded, "Assemble my guard. I wish to see this myself."

. . . .

He could feel the burn of a thousand eyes on him as if he had been the one that was torched by a barrage of flames that buried him into the ground. His hands were clammy, losing their grip on the two broadswords he held while he waited for the man to rise from the dirt and continue their brawl. There was hardly a point in hiding anymore. He was who he was, and even in the past weeks, he had remained himself. All he could think of at that moment was what his mother had told him.

_'Never forget who you are.'_

_My name is Zuko, the exiled Prince of the Fire Nation. _He shook his head while hearing the sound of hoof beats. He spun around to find himself surrounded by a small battalion of earth bender soldiers, all dressed in a rich emerald tunics with a gold emblem of a sun and a moon entwined together. Their spears and swords were drawn, all of them taking several steps toward him as if he were an untamed beast that needed to be killed with precision. When a spear was jabbed at his chest, he lashed out with an arching kick that set flames burning against the man's face. The soldiers went to disarm him, but were halted by a booming voice.

"Stand down!"

Zuko looked up as a black horse trotted through the middle of the town square. Sitting atop was a woman adorned by an emerald gown that clung to her skin like the scarce armor she wore over top it. Metal braces were clasped to her forearms and shins, but she wore no shoes on her calloused feet. A breast plate clung to her bosom; a helmet was tucked under her arm, some weapon strapped to her back. Her eyes were glinting like gemstones, but they were too hard to be considered beautiful. Her long brown hair was tangled in a braid that reached her hip, a gold band strung across her forehead with her emblem in black.

"Gow, I'm sure there's a worthy punishment for overstepping your boundaries." She clucked her tongue while the earth bender wearily dug himself out of the collapsed roof that had fallen on him, "Bullying children, I suspect you have some explanation for your actions."

Gow bowed his head, eyes cast to the ground, "I ask for permission to remain silent."

Her eyes narrowed and she spat at his boots, "Permission granted. I'd hate to listen to your babbling." She fixed her eyes on Zuko, that glare never leaving even as he matched it, "Who are you?"

This was the moment, "My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai." He sheathed his swords, "Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne."

Her lips curled, almost in mock of him, "A prince? Then why do you dress in rags?"

"He's lying! He's an outcast!" a man from the crowd bellowed.

She silenced the man with a seething glare, but directed her next statement to Zuko, "I should have you arrested, _Sir_."

He drew his swords in the blink of an eye, and all her soldiers were circled around him, spears pressed to his skin, but he kept the blade extended up to the woman on the horse, "I'll fight for my freedom."

"Stand down," she muttered with annoyance. But her men remained at arms, "I said 'stand down'!" Her soldier's grudgingly did as she ordered, but Zuko kept his guard up, which made her laugh, "Oh, you too, Prince-y."

"I stand by what I say." He locked her gaze, watching her falter to keep herself in control, "I'll fight for my freedom."

Something in his absurdity to challenge her was sheer amusement. She laughed again, which caused him to recoil in irritation, "You would be foolish to fight me."

"I'm not scared."

"I can see that." She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "It's in your eyes."

Zuko blushed, his guard resting as a flash of youthful understanding crossed her face. All the harshness was vanquished and she looked like a young lady who was possibly just as confused as him. Though that was a stretch…

"Are you going to arrest me, or not?" he snapped.

She titled her head back, howling, "You're certainly amusing!" She turned a leering eye to her men, "I am extending an invitation to you. You may stay within my palace walls, if you wish to accept it."

Zuko wasn't sure what to say, but she looked as though she was hardly giving him a choice. He sheathed his blades while staring up at her, not wanting to admit that her hospitality was much appreciated. She nodded to him, which made him relax at the notion that she understood his silence. She beckoned for her soldiers to follow, and Zuko found himself flanked at every angle by them, spears ever-so often prodding him.

. . . .

He wasn't comfortable with it, but he wasn't going to argue. Though he was unsure of that woman's motives, he didn't want to turn away the chance for a decent meal. Fidgeting with the loose robe he wore, one that was the same emerald green that decorated her palace, he began pacing about the hallway outside of his quarters. Everything was richly accented by gold, her emblem painted across every wall that wasn't covered by hundreds of portraits and pictures.

Deciding that his robe was best left untied, he crossed his arms over his chest while examining the paintings of what he assumed were the past rulers of the Southern Earth Kingdom. Each of them had the same crude eyes, the color of bright gemstones yet with the ugliest stare. He moved along the wall, reading the names mindlessly with no attempt to memorize them. The only pattern he did notice was that each king was given the title Tsukuyomi and each queen the title Amaterasu.

The most recent portrait, he assumed, was that of her parents. To his surprise, her mother's eyes were not of emerald, but jade and she had a softness to her compared to the man bearing the crown. Something in the woman's eyes reminded him of his own mother, but as he went to reach a hand out to stroke the woman's rouged cheeks, he heard the faintest sound of tiptoeing footsteps.

"It's best not to touch." She tried not to smile so widely, "The oils of your skin will damage the paint."

Zuko took in her serenity that replaced her brazenness from their previous encounter. She was draped in endless robes of gold and green, her figure buried underneath it all, while her hair was left to cascade in waves down her back. A small circlet was around her forehead, displaying a jade stone that matched her mother's eyes. Her cheeks were innocently rouged and her lips were a glossy pink that reminded him of the cherry blossoms in spring.

"They're beautiful portraits," he muttered, his eyes falling on the one of her parents.

She strode up beside him, hands tucked in her sleeves, "This kingdom was established in the depths of the Fire Nation's conquest. Many city-states broke off from the rule of the Earth King and established their own government." She smiled while staring into her father's eyes, "My father wanted to create a nation as balanced as the sun and moon itself, thus he created the titles of our lineage upon claiming sovereignty. King Tsukuyomi and Queen Amaterasu."

"What happened to them?"

She bit her bottom lip, but only for a second before smiling again, "They passed away. My mother died in childbirth when I was ten and my baby brother didn't live much longer after that. My father fought for a strong life, though he always felt a void when he realized that she was truly gone." Her fingers entwined with one another in her sleeves, "He passed away a year ago. His heart just didn't want to live anymore."

Zuko sighed heavily while averting his eyes to the tiled floor that swam with gold swirls. He dizzied himself with trying to follow the endless lines, concerned with how easily she had opened up to him, "I never got your name."

"Princess Briar." She held her hand out to him, but he looked confused by her gesture. When she flicked her wrist, he got the hint and immediately swept a kiss across her skin, "The soon to be Queen Amaterasu." He gave her a tiny bow, resuming staring at her parent's portrait, "What's your story?"

"I have no story." He shook his head, knowing it was unfair to leave her in the dark. But the last thing he wanted was someone to get involved in his search for honor and redemption. He didn't need sympathy. He just needed answers, "I hope you weren't expecting more."

"I never said I was." She giggled as his face flushed a little, "Come. Why don't you join me for dinner?"

He trudged behind her, figuring it was more of an order than a question. He took a quick survey of each new hallway he was led through, and once near the dining chambers, his mouth began to water. There were rich aromas he had never smelt before, his stomach growling uncannily from its withdrawal from the abundances he experience back home. Servants danced past them as she opened the chamber doors and beckoned him inside.

The mile long table was filled to the brim, fit to feed an entire country. The site of it made him think of Lee's family and how they scrambled to put food on their own table. He wondered if she knew anything of the poverty on the country side, or if she just chose to remain ignorant. Seating himself on a stack of cushions, he watched Briar with apprehension as she leisurely sat at the head of the table where, behind, a large tapestry hung with the kingdom's emblem.

He hesitantly filled a plate full of food, watching to see if Briar was feasting as much as he wanted to. He spent most his time just stabbing at the food even though his stomach continued to growl. Muttering to himself, he glanced at the chalice in front of him that was filled with gleaming water. Without hesitation, he drained the cold liquid, which was when he finally heard Briar laughing.

"Eat up. You're obviously starved."

He didn't need to hear that twice. He devoured plate after plate, ignoring that she was still next to him. After a fifth plate, he found that he had satisfied part of his hunger, and he gave her an apologetic look as he heard her laughing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to look…"

"It's no worry."

Briar began to hum, her finger swirling around the water in her chalice. She had her elbows rested on the table while she kept her eyes on him as if she had never seen a fire bender before. He was feeling uneasy with her emerald orbs gazing at him, and he was sure she was enjoying his discomfort. Shifting his weight from where he was sitting, he cleared his throat loudly in hopes to shake that dreamlike grin off her face.

"Why are you offering your hospitality to me?" he asked.

Briar shrugged, "It's in my best interest." She sat up taller, hands lost in her sleeves again, "Where are you headed?"

"I don't know." He bowed his head, "I've split up with my uncle."

She nodded while bringing her chalice to her lips. When she set it back down, Zuko found himself staring at where tiny droplets of water glistened on her pink lips. He bowed his head again with a blush when she noticed that he was staring. Suppressing a laugh, she straightened her posture and donned her mask of authority.

"I can offer you a search party to locate your uncle."

Zuko shook his head, "It's none of your concern."

Briar let the sting of his words soak in while stabbing at the vegetables left on her plate. Finally setting her fork down when she felt that a long enough silence had passed, she cleared her throat, "The least that I ask of you is to stay in my palace until you are well rested. I can supply you better in a day or two so that you may search for your uncle."

"I don't need your help."

"Consider it an order." Briar rose from the ground, her robes fluttering as they straightened themselves out. She nodded her head to him, "I see as though your patience with me has waned. I'll take my leave and bid you goodnight."

Zuko felt a pang in his chest while watching her saunter from the room, her shoulders still set strongly though there was a defeated gate in her steps. He stared at the array of foods that remained untouched and suddenly realized that his appetite had left him. He glanced at his refilled chalice, seeing his reflection dance in the ripples. That scar wasn't gone; half of him had hoped that it would disappear. But what point would that serve? It was his identity.

* * *

><p><strong>yay. chapter one is over. hope you liked it. if you did, i recommend continuing to chapter 2. if not, then i appreciate you giving it a try!<strong>

**Thanks,**

**-TSA**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_The windows of my soul are made of one-way glass, don't __bother__ looking into my eyes if there's something you want to know, just ask" –Ani Difranco _

It was bothering her. Frankly, it was beyond just a bothersome feeling. He was moping about in his solitude and all her efforts to make him talk were futile. He dodged every question, dismissing them with his rude snapping that it was none of her business. Though that was possibly truth, it wasn't sitting well in her stomach. She would have figured he'd at least thank her at one point for her hospitality, but he remained silent each time they ate together or passed one another in the hallway.

Swirling her finger around in her lukewarm tea, she rested her chin on the heel of her hand as she set her elbow on the table. She was staring absentmindedly at the doors to the dining chamber, awaiting the moment that Zuko would walk in as he did every morning. He would loll inside with his hair a tad unkempt and his robe untied and his pants hanging low on his waist. She wasn't sure why he insisted on being so lackadaisical with his attire, but she wasn't bold enough to tell him to properly dress himself, since she enjoyed the image.

But he hadn't joined her yet, which was making her uneasy. She didn't think he was rude enough to just leave her palace without a word spoken between them, though she kept reminding herself that he was a banished prince. As a servant came and replaced her cold tea, she yawned loudly while muttering to herself that he was probably gone. She made the order for pastries to be brought out, the worst idea for breakfast, though her stomach was craving a sugary treat or two.

Agitated with sitting alone, she rose from her cushioned seat, stomping over to the chamber doors. Flinging them open, she went to look for Zuko and found him with ease. She bumped into him, her hands instinctively grasping hold of his shoulders before she lost her balance. She steadied herself quickly and released him, running her hands along the skirt of her nightgown as she composed herself.

"I was beginning to think that you-"

"Left?" Zuko scowled, "I was raised as a prince. I still have those manners."

"And yet your attire is questionable in the presence of royalty." She pointed to his abdomen where two strong lines started from his hips and ended down beneath the fabric of the pants he wore. She shivered at the prospect of what the rest of him looked like, "Though I must reprimand you on your lateness this morning."

"If my attire insults you then I apologize." He fastened the tie of his robe, which made Briar scowl, "As for being late, I wasn't told I had a curfew for anything."

Briar wrinkled her nose, still mulling over how she wanted to unfasten his robe, "You make an inarguable point." She held her arm out for him to walk into the chamber, "Do you wish to join me for breakfast?"

"All your questions are just orders in disguise."

"Funny, my aunt told me the same thing." She smiled while following him inside, leaving him to muse on the idea that there was a relative of hers in the palace somewhere. When she sat down and adjusted the cushions underneath herself, she gestured for her servants to bring in the pastries she had asked for, "Since your late arrival, I decided on foods to satisfy my sweet tooth." She gave him a grin that made him flush, "That is _if_ you oblige?"

Zuko nodded his head upon the scent of honey aromas sweeping through his nostrils, "It's not like I have a choice on the matter."

"Incorrect. You just choose not to give an opinion." She smirked while her servants set out several plates of cakes and custards, all of which were fresh from the oven, "Are you finally going to speak more to me or will this be another silent breakfast?"

Zuko shrugged as if deciding then that he would remain silent in spite of her. He ate with little haste to draw out her irritation that stemmed from his refusal to answer any questions or reply to her statements. It was amusing, and he found that he enjoyed her reaction of drumming her fingers on the table while her eyes set to burn into his face. But he wasn't about to give into her just yet.

"You are extremely disrespectful," Briar hissed.

"I have nothing to say to you," Zuko retorted.

"That is contradictory." She giggled while he rolled his eyes, "What you do have to say to me is generally along the lines of what you have previously stated."

Zuko nodded his head, though was slightly amused by her response. He ate heartily upon the reminder of his life as a prince. Servants waiting upon his every beck and call, people offering their hospitality without a second thought, and simply the joy of being renowned as the heir to the throne…Those were such wonderful thoughts that he found he had zone out with his fork bouncing between his lips. His eyes were fixated on the opposite wall, although there was nothing there to look at.

Briar restrained her giggle while leaning over and plucking the fork from his lips. She watched as he bounced back into reality, snatching the fork back from her, "What were you thinking of?"

"It's none of your-"

"Oh, shut it." She flicked her wrist dismissively while he resumed eating, "I'm surprised that you haven't completely _abused_ my hospitality." When he didn't respond, she threw her hands up in frustration. Tossing her napkin onto the table, she stormed out of the dining chamber, "Fine! You win!"

Zuko let out a sigh of relief as he clean off another plate of food. He set his fork down while picking up his chalice and drinking the fruit juice down. When the silence finally embraced him tightly, he began to feel a void. There was no Iroh laughing cheerfully or encouraging him against his decisions. Sighing heavily, he began to wonder if it would be necessary to take Briar up on the offer of using her soldiers to find him. But the back of his mind said that it he needed to find his uncle, he'd do it on his own.

As he had done everything else.

When he rose from his seat, he saw the doors to the dining chamber open and an elderly woman with grey streaked brown hair shuffled in with piles of fabric in her arms. She was staggering with her steps so as not to drop the bundles while she fought to look over the stack.

"Briar, the least you can do is help me!" She sighed as Zuko rushed over to her and took half the fabrics from her, "About time…You've certainly been a brat lately-" Her face beamed red as she saw Zuko with his brows raised in confusion, "Bless my heart, you're certainly not my niece." Eyes shifting over him, she grinned while dropping her voice, "Though I don't blame her for inviting _you_ here."

Zuko's face beamed as dark as his scar, "Who are you?"

"Hikaru." She set the fabrics on the empty side of the table and straightened out the wrinkled folds of her skirt, "I'm her advisor." She gave a thoughtful sigh, "Been that for thirty years..."

Zuko still looked confused, "You've always been an advisor?"

"Correct, Sugar." She couldn't help but notice how red his face was, "But ever since that damned girl took over, my hair has been graying." She affectionately smiled despite her words, "Now, what are you doing in this palace."

Zuko shrugged while finally setting the fabrics down, "I'm not sure what I'm doing."

Hikaru held up one of the silks that was a deep, rich green, "You could join Briar for the festival tonight. You'd certainly look good on her arm!"

Zuko was back to blushing, "What festival?"

"It's a celebration for the coming of spring. There's music and dancing and plenty of food and drink! I could sew you up a magnificent costume-"

"Thanks, but I'd rather not."

Hikaru seemed to take that personally, "It's the least you can do while you stay here."

"I don't enjoy parties."

"I don't give a fuck what you don't enjoy." Zuko was taken aback, eyes widened while she tossed the fabric back onto the table, "You've _got_ to be the reason why my niece has been so stressed these past few days."

"I wouldn't doubt that…" he muttered.

"Do me a favor and consider the festival." She started to leave, but glanced over her shoulder, "She needs a little help. She has too much responsibility for a sixteen year old."

With a nod, she disappeared down the hall way, though the calmness of her words was broken as she began hollering for Briar.

Zuko ran his fingers over the fabric that she had held up to him, musing on the idea of joining her at the festival. He wasn't sure what to think about it aside from that he didn't want to be surrounded by people that rejected him. Deciding that he wouldn't think about it, he shuffled out into the hallway and upstairs to where his bedchambers were.

. . . .

"You told him- what?"

"It was a suggestion. You always mope about never having a gentleman to go with."

"He's not a gentleman, and I don't always mope!"

Briar howled as Hikaru intentionally prodded her with the needle she was using to stitch her new gown together. Her aunt shook her head while continuing her work, "You do realize who he is, right?"

"What? A Fire Nation Prince?" Briar sighed while staring at herself in the three way mirror in front of her, "He's told me nothing about himself."

"I only know a little servant's gossip." Hikaru finished the first robe, pleased by the gold trimming around the bottom of the skirt, "He was banished by his father three years ago. He has some impossible task to complete, though I don't know the depth of it."

Briar remained silent in her thoughts while her aunt continued constructing her marvelous costume for the festival that night. There were several layers, but Hikaru had carefully crafted it so that her curves were well defined. The gold and green were richer than any other fabric she had used in the past. The sleeves of the robes hung off her shoulders to reveal the twisting, thorny tribal band tattoo across her collarbones. Touching her hand to the artwork, she cast her eyes to the floor.

"I know that face…" Hikaru smiled while grabbing a golden headdress with jade stones from a vanity desk that was overflowing with jewelry. Setting it upon Briar's head, she gave her a tight hug, "You can't save everyone."

"But his solitude is what concerns me." Briar stepped off the platform she had been standing on and strode outside across her balcony. She was joined quickly by her aunt, "What drive does he even have to live?"

"That can't be your concern. People don't always have a meaning to life."

"It doesn't sit well with me," Briar murmured.

Hikaru shrugged, "If it bothers you that much then you need to get him to join you tonight and see if you can loosen that tongue of his."

Briar nodded, though she wasn't exactly sure how to go about that.

. . . .

Briar stood outside his chamber doors, bouncing from heel to toe while rehearsing what she figured would make him agree to going with her. It was a long shot that he would even answer to her incessant knocking, and her last resort was to just invite herself in. Though she had heard of her aunt's stories of breaking in on people, she wasn't too discouraged to try it. She felt a tad silly to be adorned in such elaborate clothes hours before the celebration, but her agitation with his solitude was a distraction from it.

Sighing heavily, she set her hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. As she strode inside, she felt the daunting emptiness while slowly peering around every corner for any sign of him. She nearly tripped over her own feet, stumbling against a dresser as she finally found him. She repressed her giggling while staring at his peaceful face that was deep in sleep.

She tiptoed over to the edge of the bed, her fingertips brushing over the scar on his face. Glad that he hadn't stirred, she leisurely sat down and stared at him, perplexed at how serene he was. She'd never imagined him to achieve such tranquility with the turmoil he had allowed to estrange him. When she brushed her fingertips over his scar once more, her wrist was seized and she was rolled across the sheets, Zuko overtop of her with a knife in his hand.

"This is a predicament…" Briar whispered, though she enjoyed the burning in his eyes from being caught off guard.

"What were you doing?"

"Can't quite say I know." She blushed while he tucked the knife away, "That was a rather hostile reaction."

She caught her breath at just how close he was to her, his bare chest just a gasp away from pressing to hers. With the slightest lift of her head she could kiss his calloused and sunburned lips, but she didn't dare venture into the curiosity of discovering what a Fire Nation Prince would taste like. She found herself imagining a thousand spices that would sting her tongue and scorch her lips, but the pain would be so pleasurable that she wouldn't be able to let him go. His eyes had surrendered to her for the slightest moment, but he cast his stare aside while wrinkling his nose.

"You just startled me," he muttered.

He drew in a deep breath that swept the air from her lungs before climbing off her. He paused as his fingers barely brushed her shoulder, which made her skin light up with tiny goose-bumps. His eyes found the tattoo across her collarbones where the bosom of her dress was slouching off her breasts. There was a twinge in his gut that wanted to touch her.

Briar sat up and fixed her sleeves so that they sat on her shoulders again. She watched as he stood to retrieve his robe from the chair by the ebony desk, "I want to request something of you."

"What's your request?"

Briar drew herself up taller while her hands disappeared into the sleeves of her gown. Her eyes sharpened, their stone cold stare enough to make any normal man beg for mercy, but it had little effect on him, "I request that you accompany me tonight to the festival."

He hardly took a second to think over his answer, "No."

"It's an order. I will not so generously give you shelter without a benefit to myself."

"How is it a benefit if I go to this stupid festival?"

Briar's face was flushing, "I am in need of an escort. It would be unfit as the future queen to go by myself."

Zuko's eyes narrowed to a heinous glare, "I'm not going. Your people have already branded me a criminal."

"You are to wear a mask to this celebration. No one will know who you are." Briar was growing agitated, "My people were not the ones to brand you. _Your _people did that."

She wasn't ready for the hand that seized her wrist and drew her close, but not in that sudden turn of romantic intentions. His grip was painful while he twisted her wrist so that she yelped from the discomfort. Nails scratching at his hand to release her, she found herself staring up into his eyes, empty and soulless with a fire of agony blazing.

"You know _nothing_ about my scar," he hissed.

"You refuse to tell me anything," she retorted.

"It's none of your business."

He tossed her aside, turning his back, but was stopped when Briar threw her shoe at him. The slipper bounced off his head, which made him turn around slowly to see her sitting on the floor with a smirk on her lips.

"Our conversation is _not_ over," Briar said.

"I don't take orders from you-"

"You will if it means you are to remain in my palace." She rose with fluid grace and strode over to him, picking up her shoe that sat between them, "Whether you like it or not, you will attend this celebration tonight or, I assure you, I will turn you over to the authorities of the Earth King. I can promise you that they are less merciful than I."

Zuko grimaced, agitated by the amusement in her eyes, "You've resorted to threatening me into attending?"

She licked her lips, an action that made his heart skip a beat, "It was worth a shot."

She held her shoe out to him, leaving the wordless silence to express her intention. He grudgingly took it from her and knelt to the ground where she held her barefoot out to him. Sliding the slipper on, his eyes found a scar that looked to go up her shin. But she quickly fidgeted with her skirts to keep it hidden. When he rose to his feet, he saw a slight blush had risen in her already rouged cheeks.

"I'll go…" He groaned as her face lit up, "But I'm not going to be happy about it."

Briar walked over to the door, glancing over her shoulder, "I will have my aunt tailor you a suit." But before she got too far out the door, she whispered, "Thank you."

Zuko sighed as she disappeared from the room, venturing down the hallway to wherever she felt she needed to go. He mused on the sound of her voice, so small, yet echoing across the walls as she spoke those two words. He hadn't heard that in a very long time.

. . . .

He came into the main hallway with such volatility that she wondered if he felt like a prince again. His tunic was the finest silk in the land, emerald green to match her gown with gold trimming. He wore brown underneath with a simple mask of gold silk that made his eyes flicker like candles in the evening breeze. Each muscle of his body was flexed with tension, the lines defined from under his elaborate costume. He was breathtaking, but not in that "Prince Charming" way.

Briar smiled as he strolled up beside her and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her skin. Glancing over his shoulder, she watched her aunt smile from around the corner. He said nothing while offering his arm to her, which she gladly took with a childish giggle. She felt his muscles relax as she led him outside where a thousand or so lanterns were lit like the stars in the nighttime sky above them. Music was blaring loudly, mixed with the sounds of laughter.

It had been such a long time since he'd seen that many people gathered for a happy occasion. He felt Briar tugging him through the crowds that parted to bow in respect to her. It wasn't like she was attempting to hide her identity with the giant butterfly mask she wore. Cheering ensued until the music changed and people rushed to find a partner to dance with. Zuko could feel the burn of a couple girls' eyes on the back of his neck, which made him blush.

"You look uncomfortable," Briar said while stopping beside a stand that was selling fruity drinks.

"What's the purpose of all this?" Zuko murmured.

She picked up a chalice, taking a sip, "This is a celebration of life and love. The mask is our façade from the times of old that we shed when Spring gives birth." She leaned closer to him, hand pressed to his strong torso, "The mask is removed when you receive a kiss."

Zuko's eyes widened in alarm and he instinctively pushed her back, "A kiss?"

"It doesn't have to be passionate…" she mumbled with agitation.

She set the empty drink down while ushering him to join her in the next dance, but he seemed less than eager to oblige. Leaving him once a handsome young man took her hand, she allowed herself to be swept away into the crowd where the music was blaring so loud she could hardly hear her own thoughts that were worried about Zuko. He was standing by himself against the wall of a building, watching the world that was bustling with life in front of him.

Though the young man she was dancing with was attractive, he was not a graceful dancer. She managed to yank herself from his arms and rush off to find a different fellow. As she neared Zuko with a wave, an arm linked around her waist and it was back to the dance floor with her. This man was more persistent, but when he went to give her a kiss, she covered his mouth before dismissing herself. She denied any next person that asked her dance- She was bound and determined to make Zuko join her.

"You have many admirers," Zuko muttered as she strolled up beside him.

She linked her arm with his like a silly school girl, "I wouldn't say _admirers_."

"Your people hold you in high regard."

"It's early…" She sighed heavily while watching the people around her that were illuminated by the green and gold paper lanterns that were strung from rooftop to rooftop. The poverty her people suffered through was vanquished by the sense of joy and unity, "Will you dance with me?"

His eyes widened and he wiggled his arm from her hold, "I don't dance."

"Everyone dances." She set her hands on her hips, "Stop being such a baby."

"I agreed to escort you, and that's _all_."

Briar stomped her foot, and Zuko felt the earth shake underneath him, "It's just a dance!"

When she realized that he wasn't going to change his mind, she stomped off back through the crowds of people, which filled him with a sense of relief. He leaned back against the wall as he followed her butterfly mask that came to life while she was spun round and round into the arms of several different suitors; though he knew none of them stood a chance. Drowsiness ensued the longer he watched her twirl, but he was thwarted from his trance when someone tugged at the sleeve of his tunic.

Glancing to his left, he saw a little girl with bright green eyes and curly brown hair. Her mask was in her hand and she was giggling as quietly as possible. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she beckoned him to come closer. When he knelt down, she stood up on her toes, pecking a sweet kiss to his cheek. Her giggling became louder as he blushed.

"Now, you have to take off your mask!" she cheered.

Zuko paused, his skin blanching while he held a hand to the edge of the silk. He was hesitant, but her beady eyes made him forget what lie underneath. When he removed his mask, he saw that the little girl's eyes remained full of innocence.

She tapped him on the shoulder while pointing to Briar, who was enjoying a hearty conversation, "Someone needs to kiss the princess."

His mouth was agape as he fumbled for a response, but the girl was quickly swept away by a frantic mother, whose stare made him remember who he was. Standing up to his full height, he bowed his head to her.

"Tabitha, you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers." The mother began walking away, "Especially not _Fire Nation_ scum."

Zuko sighed, bringing his hand to the scar on his face. Burning in his eyes were the tears from the pain of begging for mercy from his father. As he tugged at the mask in his hands, he heard of pair of footsteps slink up to him, and when he turned his head, he saw Briar's butterfly mask.

"Was she a sweet one?" Briar chimed.

Zuko bowed his head, "I want to go back."

Raising a brow, Briar stepped in front of him and lifted his chin with a gentle finger, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired."

She held his gaze, her heart racing at the tears that were held back in his eyes. She carefully brought her hand against his scar, the touch of her enough to send a shiver down his skin. He leaned into her hand in desire of her gentleness. Stepping closer to her, he heard those words of the little girl until reality hit him between the eyes and he pulled her hand from his face.

"I want to go back to the palace," he said.

Briar didn't bother arguing, but linked her arm with his and slowly made her way back toward her palace that had a gloom about it against the star streaked horizon. Zuko was quick to dismiss himself from her in the instance that they walked inside, which left Briar to stand by herself. She stared at the emptiness of the hallways and slowly removed her mask. Unfortunately, the loneliness never left, and her façade remained intact.

"Who kissed you?"

Briar glanced over her shoulder as her aunt hustled up beside her and swung an arms around her in a hug, "No one kissed me, Auntie."

Hikaru lifted a brow, "Are you serious? Not even that handsome fellow of yours-?"

"He's not mine!" Briar's voice echoed off the walls and Hikaru held her hands up in a sign of peace, "He's nothing…"

"It was only a joke."

"I'm going to bed."

Hikaru watched her niece shuffle off with defeat weighing her shoulders down, "Sweet dreams…"


	3. Chapter 3

**um... wow! thanks everyone so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! it makes me soooo happy! :) **

**so i decided to update, even though i planned to wait a little longer. but hey, i want to keep everyone interested still! **

**Hope you like this little installment. there's certainly more to come! **

**Disclaimer: don't own ATLA...**

**Read and review!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"_Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future." –Fulton Oursler_

The morning sun stung her eyes as she wearily rose from her bed that swallowed her with a sea of pillows and blankets. Stretching her arms to the ceiling, she wearily gazed across the room to find her clothes scattered about the carpet where she had discarded them to previous night. She clambered out of bed with as minimal grace as possible, nearly toppling over, but she retained a piece of her balance. Her eyes took a little longer to adjust to the sunlight that flooded through her room while she retrieved her yukata robe and strung it around her shoulders.

Her knees felt wobbly and tired from her dancing the previous night. It was a beautiful escape to her and she often wished she had more time to do it. Shuffling into the hallway while forgetting her shoes, she made her way to the dining chambers where so many aromas tingled her nose. She drowsily wandered in to find her aunt enjoying a cup of team that smelt of jasmine. When she sat down beside her, she noticed that it was already late into the morning.

"Where's Zuko?" Briar asked, but her voice wasn't concerned.

"Not in his chambers. He ran away, I suppose," Hikaru replied.

Briar's eyes were daggers, "He just left?"

"Walked out the front door." Hikaru set her empty cup down, "He'll be back."

"And why are you so confident about that?"

Hikaru hid her all-knowing smile, "I know what it's like to be a teenager. Believe it or not, I was that young once." She laughed, "He's looking for something, and when he finds it, he will return."

But that didn't satisfy Briar. She stomped out of the room and down the hallway to where two soldiers were station. Grabbing one by his collar, she dragged him down to her height and spoke with gritting articulation, "The fire bender has _escaped_. Find him or I'll bury you in the earth early."

The soldier nodded and rushed down the hallway, shouting for the rest of them to assemble.

Briar felt a cold pride embrace her at the power she held in just her words. If they found him, she assured herself that she would take better caution in keeping him inside the palace. He was trouble in her city, especially with his branded face. Normally, she would hunt him down, but subtly was needed to surround him.

"This is an awfully hostile way of dealing with things."

Briar didn't bother to look over at her aunt, "I can't afford him running around my kingdom."

Hikaru shrugged, "I think you're overreacting."

"Aunt Hikaru, I hate to resort to this." Briar brought herself up to her full height, her shoulders held back with tension and her eyes sharpened in an authoritative glare, "You are my advisor. I suggest you remember your place."

Her aunt nodded her head, curtsying before dismissing herself down the hallway.

Briar shook her head while scolding herself for her disrespect. Though she knew her aunt would brush it off, it still didn't sit well in her stomach that was grumbling from having not eaten breakfast. Deciding food would better serve her, she stumbled off into the dining chambers to see what was left over.

. . . .

Hours passed in slow minutes while she sat in her library staring at the text of an open book in front of her. She had stopped reading quite a while ago, and was now patiently waiting for news of Zuko's whereabouts. Head hitting the sturdy pages, she closed her eyes and thought about the chance of sleep taking over. But before she got comfortable, the doors to the library opened with a thundering creak and Hikaru strolled in flanked by two soldiers.

"He's in a deserted village." Hikaru's eyes softened, "He needs help."

Briar rose from her seat, "I will ride out there. Best to confront him myself."

"I ask that you take into consideration what you see."

Briar nodded and grabbed her cloak that was sitting on the back of her chair. Fastening it around her taunt shoulders, she beckoned for her two soldiers to accompany her while she shouted for a servant to bring her horse. Once outside, she saw that the sky was hazy with the colors of the evening sunset. It was calming, but only for a brief moment before she set out into the open desert.

The ride was smoother than she expected, the desert winds behaving and allowing her to cross with ease. When they arrived at the village, the sky was almost darkened to night and the faintest stars were twinkling. She dismounted hastily and rushed toward the one standing shack that had walls torn about from its battles with the terrain. Gesturing for her soldiers to wait outside, she collecting herself before strolling inside where she found Zuko sitting back on his legs while changing the bandages of a wounded elder man.

She stopped immediately, but her feet creaked on the wood. Zuko bolted to his feet, hands raised for the challenge, but she just held her palm out to him as a sign of peace.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko shouted.

The elder man wearily sat up with a grimace, "Is that any way to talk to a young lady?"

"She's nothing but trouble, Uncle!"

Briar hid her smile, "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Princess Briar of the Southern Earth Kingdom."

"Is Briar short for Briar-Rose?" the elder man inquired.

Zuko watched her face blanch then return to normal color, but those eyes were as sharp as he had first seen them.

"No, _Sir_." She drew in a deep breath, "It is simply Briar like the thorn." Zuko's brow furrowed while she turned those eyes to him, "I offered you my hospitality and this is how you thank me?"

He bowed his head while his uncle gave him a curious glance, "You don't understand anything-"

"Because you refuse to tell me-!" Briar caught herself, "All I ask is that you explain _this_."

Her hand panned out across the room.

"I had heard that my sister, Azula, was making her way through the desert. I managed to locate her, which resulted in a scrum." He wrinkled his nose, "My uncle interfered and saved me, but Azula wounded him."

Briar nodded her head, "He won't heal well here. If you agree to come back, I will have my healers tend to him-"

"I don't want your-!"

"It's the least you can do since you forgot to inform me that you were running off," she interrupted, her hands on her hips while a smirk crossed her lips.

Zuko gritted his teeth. He hated that smug gleam in her eyes. It reminded him so much of Azula. Why couldn't she just be the understanding princess instead of the powerful queen? He shook his head while glancing down at his uncle, who was shifting his weight while attempting to hide his grimaces.

"What does your hospitality entitle us to?" his uncle asked.

Briar actually smiled, that youth restored to her eyes, "A comfortable bed, my servants at your beck and call, and an assortment of plentiful meals."

Zuko smacked himself on the forehead while his uncle's eyes lit up, "Fine, we agree, Princess."

"I somehow knew you would."

She gestured for her soldiers to help his uncle while she beckoned him to follow her. They departed from the abandoned village, Briar riding at the back of her soldiers where Zuko was sulking. She wanted to see if she could make him tell her more. The sunset was gone and replaced by an endless night where the moon shone so bright that it lit their path back toward the palace. The sand was kicking up at her horse's hooves, the sweet serenity of a breeze enveloping them.

Glancing down at Zuko, she found herself in awe of the pallor of his skin and how it glowed like porcelain in the dark night. She blushed a little until he glanced up at her. Her eyes were so fixated by his lost gaze that she hardly noticed when her horse stepped into a divot, but she sure noticed when she went tumbling off into the dirt. Calling off her soldiers, she rose to her feet and dusted off her tight fitting dress that Zuko remember from their first encounter.

"Are you alright?" he asked, directing her horse back over to her with its reins in his hand.

Briar restrained herself from making a smart remark, "I'm fine." She remounted her horse and directed him back onto the trail that her soldiers were following at several steps ahead of them. Glancing at Zuko, she held her hand out to him, "Do you enjoy walking or would you like to get off your feet?"

He lifted a brow, "What is your reason for offering your hospitality?"

"I told you, it's in my best interest." She offered her hand again, "Now, do you want to walk or not?"

"I'll stick to walking."

Respecting his decision, she turned her eyes to the horizon where her palace of marble walls sat. They arrived several minutes after her soldiers and were met by Hikaru, who looked about ready to burst, though she kept herself in check better than any woman would.

"Your uncle has been brought to our healers. He should recover in no time." Hikaru turned her gaze to Briar, but it was Zuko who felt the knives of her stare, "I hope you took consideration to what you saw."

Briar bit at her bottom lip, "I did."

"Good." Hikaru gestured for both for both of them, "I suggest you clean up. Dinner will be late tonight."

Even though Briar knew she was the one next in line for the throne, her aunt held way more authority.

. . . .

Dinner was very silent, Briar not wishing to interrogate Zuko with her aunt in the room. The only sounds in the entire room were those of chopsticks clinking on the plates and the shouts of orders from the chefs in the kitchen. Briar kept nervously glancing over at Hikaru for some sort of assurance that she could say something, but her aunt was so focused on the tea in her hands. Wrinkling her nose, she propped her elbows up on the table and held her chin in the heels of her palms, gazing at Zuko.

Noticing the burn of her eyes, he looked up from his plate and nodded to her, though there was a growing discomfort from her staring at him. Setting his fork down, he challenged her glare until she began to smirk, "Do you need something?"

She shrugged, "I'm no friend to silence."

"But silence is a friend to you," her aunt replied, which only made Briar scowl. Her aunt set her cup of tea down, "Care for me to explain that one?"

"Let me guess, it's because my presence provokes silence to ensue," Briar scoffed.

"I'm glad you're learning." Hikaru turned her soft, jade green eyes to Iroh, who was pouring himself a fourth cup of tea, "I don't recall an introduction being exchanged between us."

Zuko's uncle smiled, "My name is Iroh."

"The Dragon of the West…" Hikaru winked as he nodded to her, "…famous as the only general to nearly breach Ba Sing Se's walls. An astounding accomplishment, I must say." She drummed her fingers on the table, "My name is Hikaru."

"Susanoo." Iroh mused on her title while Hikaru howled with laughter, "Though your title does not come from military conquest."

"But from political combat!" Hikaru was smiling so wide that her mouth almost swallowed her face, "I am glad to see my reputation carried across the seas!"

"Not only your reputation in the courts, but your infamous beauty." Zuko banged his head on the table as his uncle insisted on embarrassing him as he always did when a woman was near, "I have not seen many women in the Earth Kingdom with the jade green of your eyes."

Hikaru's proudly batted her eyelashes, "You certainly know how to flatter!"

Briar was trying so hard not to laugh that her face was turning red. She glanced over at Zuko, who was repeatedly banging his head against the table until a red mark appeared on his forehead. Clearing her throat, she chose to intervene, "It's a trait from my mother's side of the family, who were renowned for the gentle color."

Iroh glanced over at Briar, examining her eyes that, to Zuko, always reminded him of stones, "You have very strong eyes, Princess."

Briar smirked, "They are as my father's."

"Zuko's are as his mother's." Iroh patted him on the shoulder, "My sister-in-law was a beautiful woman."

"Can we not talk about that," Zuko muttered in annoyance.

Briar began musing over her food again, listening to partials of the conversations that Iroh and Hikaru carried. It was really only incessant babbling about the younger days. She was starting to grow nervous about the prospect that two fire benders were in her palace. She could handle one, but two? Mentally noting to station guards at their rooms during the night, she watched as her aunt rose from her seat and beckoned for Iroh to join her on a stroll around the palace walls.

Alone again.

"The least you could have done was thank me for my hospitality then ask for leave."

Zuko didn't look at her, "I never asked for your hospitality."

She slammed her hands on the table, "I don't think I'm asking much from you!"

"It's none of your business what I do!" He rose to his feet, "Stay out of my life."

Briar refused to say another word as he stormed out of the dining chamber, leaving her to her thoughts that were swarmed with regret. She kept silent for a few minutes before meandering out into the hallway where her aunt and Iroh were standing talking, having not even started their walk yet. She rushed past them, but her wrist was grabbed and she was dragged backward.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Briar snapped.

Hikaru went to fire a response, but Iroh laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head. Briar was released and she bolted down the hallway while trying to stifle a couple tiny sobs.

"She's more troubled than any teenager I have met," Hikaru scoffed.

Iroh motioned for her to follow him and they strolled around to the main chamber then outside to the chilly night. He watched her tug her outer robe further around herself, "She's just like my nephew. They let the small things eat at them until they burst."

"She's sixteen and she's already inherited a kingdom. It's only a matter of time before her coronation." Hikaru gave a thoughtful sigh, "And ever since The War, her people suffer from poverty."

"Then why does she live so lavishly?"

"Because she's ignorant and naïve." Hikaru shrugged, eyes turned to the night sky, "I can't make all her decisions for her, but it doesn't help when she won't listen."

Iroh chuckled, "My nephew is in an endless search for honor and redemption. Maybe one day he'll wake up?"

Hikaru's brow furrowed while she watched him smile, "Wake up from what?"

"From the idea that he has lost his honor." Iroh turned his smile to her, which made her blush, "He believes his father is the only one who can restore that in him."

Hikaru hesitated with her next question, but she knew she wanted to know, "How did he get his scar?"

Iroh stopped walking. His eyes were fixed on the starry sky while he accounted for the events that took place within the time of the Agni Kai. He shivered before answering her, "His father burned him."

Hikaru held back her gasp, "For what purpose?"

"Prince Zuko spoke out of turn in the War Chamber, insulting the general who had been speaking. He was challenged to an Agni Kai." Iroh shook his head, "But he hadn't realized that he had insulted his father, the Fire Lord. He begged for mercy, refusing the fight." Iroh turned his sullen eyes to her, "My brother is no merciful man."

Hikaru remained silent; not knowing what words could possibly be spoken. Nodding her head, she began walking toward the palace with Iroh at her side. They didn't bother to say a word to each other, for all that she had wanted to hear was already said. By the time they reached the grand doors of the palace, Hikaru had finally allowed for the truth to sink in.

"He seeks to regain his honor that he believes his father can only restore to him?" Hikaru shook her head with disbelief, "Does he listen to no counseling?"

"He's a stubborn young man. He must solve this inner turmoil by his own accord. I can only offer advice," Iroh replied.

"I won't press you any further about it." Hikaru gave him a curt nod as she came to her chambers, "Good night, Iroh. I do hope you stay for the morning."

Iroh took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it, "I would hope to see your beautiful face a few more times before we part."

Hikaru nodded, trying to hide the rising blush in her cheeks. Fumbling to find the knob of her door, she slowly walked inside with several glances over her shoulder. She stumbled over to her bed and collapsed with exhaustion from the truth. Her face pressed to the pillows, she mulled over everything she had heard in hopes she could find a solution. But how could she solve something that was none of her business?

* * *

><p><strong>OK! quick thing... If you haven't noticed (as i'm sure you have), the titles that are held in the Southern Earth Kingdom are based off three Shinto gods. Amaterasu (goddess of the sun), Tsukuyomi (god of the moon) and Susanoo (god of the seastorms), all of whom were created by the god Izanagi upon purifying himself. just a little mythology for ya!**

**thanks!**

**-TSA**


	4. Chapter 4

**once again, thank all of you for the reviews, faves, and alerts! you guys are sooooo frickin awesome!**

**mkay, this chapter has one of my FAVORITE scenes in it (it would be the ending part...). idk why, it's just odd and not romantic in normal matters (which is a big step for me!) haha.**

**have fun reading! please review. :)**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"_Men are made stronger on realization that the helping hand they need is at the end of their own arm." ~Sidney J. Phillips_

"I don't think about her, Uncle!"

Zuko furiously tried to generate lightning, but once more was thrown into the dirt. He cried out in frustration before stumbling to his feet and holding a hand to his aching back that was tired of being tossed around relentlessly.

"What I'm saying is that maybe you can use her as a way to find that peace of mind." Iroh sighed as Zuko failed again, "You have too much inner turmoil."

Zuko turned on him, eyes blazing, "She just makes things worse!"

Iroh was amused by the blush in his nephew's cheeks, "And how does she do that?"

"She's manipulative!" Zuko threw his hands up in the air while pacing back and forth, "She acts like she's so far above everyone! I won't obey the orders of a princess! It's not like she's a _queen_! She just thinks she is." He shot his uncle a glare when he heard him laughing, "Not to mention that she's always trying to pry her way into my life. She doesn't understand that I want _nothing_ to do with her!"

"How could you want nothing to do with a blooming cherry blossom…?" Iroh mused.

"Because I don't like thorns in my flowers!" He wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms, "I don't think it's her generosity that's allowing us to stay with her."

"I think you're looking too deep into this-"

"I think you're too relaxed because you've been flirting with her aunt." Zuko shook his head, "I don't want to stay here much longer. She's trouble." He shot his uncle a glare again, "And you can't convince me otherwise!"

Iroh watched as Zuko went about trying to generate lightning, muttering, "Maybe she's trouble because you have things in common…?"

. . . .

Briar sat patiently as her aunt hemmed the bottom of her new gown. It was practically suffocating, but she was comfortable enough to wear it. It would be a fair replacement for her other one that was worn and torn from years of use. She remembered being questioned about why she would wear a dress in combat- she found a beauty in the twirl of her skirt when she would earth bend. Wiggling her toes, she began imagining the elegance of the art that her father had taught her.

"Quit that, you're making the floor shake," Hikaru murmured.

Briar giggled, staring at herself in the mirror, "I haven't bothered to practice in awhile."

"That's because you're so preoccupied with Prince Zuko."

"He's not a prince." Briar's eyes narrowed as she huffed, "He's nothing but an outcast."

Hikaru rolled her eyes, intentionally poking Briar's ankle with her needle, earning a scowl, "Speaking of princes…Have you bothered to accept an audience with Prince Chronos?" Briar pretended to not hear her aunt and began humming loudly, "I take that as a 'no'."

"I don't have time for princes and marriage." Briar stepped down from her platform and began strolling around her chambers, so vast, yet so empty, "I want to experience the world first."

"If you ever expect to be coroneted, you had better start accepting your future husband."

Briar spun around, mouth agape, "I don't need a husband in order to rule my kingdom-"

"You will if you expect them to obey you. It's hard enough for them to suffer in poverty while their princess enjoys lavish meals," Hikaru snapped.

"I can't do anything when our ports are flooded with Fire Nation ships!" Briar shouted.

"The least you can do is extend a helping hand!"

Briar rolled her eyes and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her, which left an ugly echo in her chambers.

Hikaru shook her head while her hands went to her hips. She figured that she had overstepped her boundaries with her temperamental niece. With her sister dying in childbirth, Briar hadn't often experienced the softness a mother brought into a household. Her brother-in-law was no help on the matter as he had wished he had had a son to train as a mighty earth bender, though he took that approach with Briar. Laughing to herself, Hikaru imagined that was why suitors had been few and far between.

. . . .

Tea was a complicated matter if one didn't know how to brew it correctly. There were thousands of different herbs that could be used, though one needed to be wise with the mixtures made. Contrary to Briar's belief, it was not just leaves in hot water. Hikaru was a fan of so many blends, but nothing beat the sweetness of raspberry and jasmine. The teapot was steaming through its top with a gentle whistle, though for her that wasn't hot enough.

Stealing a couple cakes from a tray, the whistle grew to a high pitched screeching that startled her. She almost dropped one of the pastries, but managed to recover it while rushing back over to the stove. Pouring herself a cup, she turned off the flame and made her way toward the library where she had been skimming over the recent letters sent from Prince Chronos and his advisers. She wasn't pleased by his incessantness, but he offered the most with his skill in earth bending and his immense wealth.

She bit into a pastry while skimming over the prince's second letter, disgusted with his lack of romantic intentions. He wrote with a monotone voice that was putting her to sleep, though he offered an opportunity to help her kingdom. All he would gain from their marriage was her vast amount of land as he only ruled a city. Not to mention, a temperamental wife, but that would be a surprise. Tossing the note aside, she took a sip from her hot tea, a slight tingling coming from her tongue at the temperature, but it was eased by a second sip.

Her mind was so far gone from her small argument with her niece. Though few words were truly spoken, it was those little things that opened fresh wounds. She wondered so often what would have come of accepting her responsibility as Queen Amaterasu, but even her parents had known that she wasn't apt to rule. She was too brash. As she continually looked back once her sister passed away, she began to think that maybe she had made the wrong choice?

Hearing the doors to the library open, she looked up in alarm to find Iroh walking in, a look of defeat across his face. She rose from her seat and approached him, quickly making note that Zuko was not with him, "What's wrong?"

Iroh shook his head, "Isn't it terrible when you feel responsible for the younger generation's actions?"

Hikaru pushed all her letters aside while beckoning him into a seat, "I feel that way quite often." She pushed her partially drank tea toward him, "Where's Prince Zuko?"

"Out in the mountains I suppose…" Iroh shrugged, "I try not to worry about him."

"I've tried that with Briar, but I always fail." Hikaru sighed affectionately, "It's the price we pay when their real parents aren't involved in their lives."

"Prince Zuko does not see that his father will never welcome him back. I know my brother well…"

"False hope is dangerous." Hikaru saw Iroh's eyes scan over the letters that were pushed to the side, "They're from Prince Chronos."

"Who is he?" Iroh asked.

"He's a prince from a small city in the Earth Kingdom. From his letters, it seems that he has no romantic aspirations. He's just looking for a larger kingdom to rule over." Hikaru folded the letters up, "Briar has already been promised to him."

This seemed to perplex Iroh, "Why would they choose a man who won't care for her?"

"Those things don't matter. Unfortunately, Briar is in line for the throne while her kingdom is in trouble. Her marriage can't be out of love, but out of what benefits her people." Hikaru sighed, "I always hate that the dirty work falls in my hands."

"She's too free spirited." He began to chuckle, "And too strong for any normal fellow."

Hikaru laughed while he offered her the rest of the tea, which she gratefully accepted. Cradling the cup in her palms, she allowed the moments to pass by just watching Iroh's expressions as he drifted into deep thought. She loved how attentive his features were, especially how his eyes would focus on the distance, though nothing was there.

"I'm glad you've come into my life." Hikaru stood up and leaned down to him to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. Nodding her head as a goodbye, she left the library with such grace that she felt like she was twenty years younger again. With a smile, she whispered to herself, "Thank you, Iroh."

Iroh was smiling as she slowly disappeared from view, the train of her kimono fluttering behind her lively steps. He glanced over at the empty cup of tea while his happy thoughts grew distant like the raging storm that Zuko insisted chasing. Closing his eyes for a moment, he heard a pair of feet tiptoeing across the marble floors.

"I wasn't expecting Her Majesty's presence," Iroh said.

Briar laughed a little while he opened his eyes, sliding into the seat across from him. She rested her elbows on the table and held her chin in the heels of her palms. Her green eyes were still cold as stone though her features had softened, "I'm not a queen yet…"

"But you are still royalty." Iroh flashed a smile, "What brings you here?"

"Curiosity." She bit at her bottom lip, "I wanted to know what has been keeping Zuko and you out of the palace."

"I am resuming his training," Iroh replied.

"I must admit that I'm not comfortable with the two of you being out of my sights for so long and so often."

Iroh chuckled, "You must like having a chokehold on your guests."

Briar held her head higher, her hands dropping to hide in her sleeves, "I am housing two fire benders. Can you blame me for keeping you so close?"

"Are you threatened by us?"

Briar narrowed her eyes, her features sharpening as he challenged her stare with the amusement in his eyes. She balled her hands into fists, "Threatened is too bold a word-"

"Though not for a warrior princess," he chimed.

"I ask that you hold your tongue, _Sir_." She ran her fingers through her hair, breathing deeply, "I am concerned, is all." She cast her eyes to the floor, "I noticed that Zuko hasn't returned."

"He needs to be alone." Iroh mused on that thought, "Sometimes it is what's best for him."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He'll come back-"

"That's not what I asked." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm ordering you to tell me where he is."

"Unfortunately, your title does not make me submit to your demands." He nodded, "Please, allow him this one moment."

Briar's eyes lost their ferocity, replaced by a deep concern that wrinkled her brow, "I just want to know that he'll be ok."

"He's a strong boy. He's made it this far," Iroh replied.

She bowed her head, "I wouldn't normally resort to this, but…" She walked over to him and knelt at his feet, hands in her lap while she sat back on her legs, "…I _beg_ you tell me where he is."

Iroh was taken aback by her gesture. Taking her hands, he brought her to her feet, though she kept her head bowed until he tapped her on the nose, "You needn't beg. Though I must ask you something before I tell you." Briar nodded her head, "Why do you show such concern for my nephew?"

Briar didn't need much time to make her response, "It's in my best interest."

Iroh smirked, "He's out in the mountains, though I can't give you an exact location. He's in search of lightning."

She left in a hurry, holding up her skirt so she could extend her legs further in her strides. Shouting an order for her horse to be brought to her, she grabbed a cloak that was handed to her by a servant. She flipped the hood up as she burst outside and made her way to the stables. Her heart was thundering so loud that she couldn't hear the stable boy asking her why she wanted to leave during a storm. Riding out over the desert that ached for a drink of water, she kept her eyes on the mountains in the distance where lightning was cracking furiously.

Her legs were aching from gripping the sides of her horse as they wound around the mountainside. Reaching the top, she dismounted and slipped between the boulders in search of Zuko. She jolted as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, striking behind her. Stumbling forward, she caught herself by forcing up a wall of rock from the ground. When she regained her staggered breathing, she heard the sound of yelling. She peeked out from behind her wall to see Zuko crumble to his knees.

Her breath was swept from her chest as she heard his sobs, words staggering from his lips. She covered her mouth to keep from gasping, feeling his tears streak down her now pallid cheeks. Heart weighing heavily in her chest, she glanced back over at him to watch as he covered his face with his hands while he trembled in the chilling rain. Deciding that she had been wrong to pursue him, she rushed back over to her horse and bolted down the mountainside in shame of having wanted so badly to understand him.

Arriving home was miserable. Drenched from the rain, she was trailing puddles through the main chamber until her servants took her soaked cloak and made her discard her new dress. With a towel in her hair and a robe draped around her shoulders, she kept her head lowered as she was ushered into the dining chamber. Seeing Iroh there made her wish she had just stayed out in the rain.

"Did you see what you _wanted_ to see?" Iroh asked, sipping on a steaming cup of tea.

She bit her bottom lip hard, drawing the faintest trace of blood, "I-I'm s-so-sorry…"

"Here, take a seat, Princess." Iroh offered her a cup of tea, "This should warm you up."

"I didn't know-"

"Why don't you just focus on drinking your tea and I will tell you a little something." Iroh smiled as she fixed herself onto a seat of cushions and took the cup from him, "Prince Zuko was banished for refusing to face his father in an Agni Kai. The scar on his face is a result of this." He waited to see if Briar interrupted him, but she remained silent, "His quest was to find and capture the Avatar so that he may regain his honor. But he hasn't realized that his honor was never taken away from him."

"I've always wondered what the story of the 'Banished Prince' was…" She turned her eyes to the wall, "Is he still searching for the Avatar?"

"I'm not sure he knows what he's doing now." Iroh filled his empty cup with more ginseng tea, "He is very lost." He reached a hand out to her and touched her chin, bringing her attention to him, "Maybe he needs a gentle hand to lead him?"

Briar shook her head, "Lead him where?"

"Wherever his destiny chooses to take him."

"I don't think I'm that person." Briar rose from her seat, "I've never been gentle. I'm Briar, the thorn-"

She spun around in alarm as the chamber doors opened and Zuko stumbled in. He was drenched from head to toe, his head bowed while his hands trembled. She hesitated taking a step toward him, but he offered her little time to consider that.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko muttered while giving him a bow before rushing off down the hallway.

"Do not worry, Princess." Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder, "He will come around."

. . . .

At least he wasn't upset anymore as far as she could tell. He was complacent, eating in the welcoming silence that would be broken by the mild conversation between Iroh and Hikaru. She found herself more occupied with watching him instead of eating her dinner. She twirled her chopsticks in the pile of noodles in her bowl while debating if she was going to speak. What purpose would she have in not communicating with him?

"Where are you heading to?" Briar whispered.

Iroh was quick to answer, "We are on our way to Ba Sing Se."

Her eyes lit up, "Take me with you-"

Zuko slammed his hands on the table, "Stay out of it!"

Her brow furrowed and this time she didn't try to uphold her arrogant demeanor, "I don't appreciate your tone-"

"I don't care about what you don't appreciate." Zuko looked ready to come across the table, "Stop trying to pry your way into my life!"

"You're so ignorant that you don't bother to understand why I ask this of you." She drew in a deep breath glancing over at her aunt then back at him, "My people are suffering. I have sent requests to the Earth King about an audience on this matter and I have been given a response that states he will be of no help to me. I ask to join you in your travels so that I may force the Earth King to hear me out."

It wasn't truth, but it was good enough.

Zuko sighed, glancing over at his uncle, who was drinking his tea, "What is your angle?"

"I have opened my hospitality towards you. I think this is a fair way to repay that," she responded, holding her palms out to him to show that they were clean.

"We're fire benders. You're only getting yourself in trouble-"

"Do you despise me so much?" she interrupted.

Zuko caught her green eyed stare, "What do you mean?"

"Does my presence evoke a burning hatred inside of you?" she replied.

Zuko thought hard on her question. Just the sight of her stone cold eyes made him frustrated. Her demanding of everything was irritating. The fluidity of her walking and the grace of her gestures reminded him so much of the life he used to have. Yes, there was a burning hatred for her that fueled the fires of rage that had been the source of his fire bending for years.

"He has no need to answer that," Iroh interjected.

Briar turned her eyes to him, "What do _you_ say to allowing me to accompany you?"

"I see it as a splendid idea!" Zuko smacked himself on the forehead while his uncle smiled, "A woman's touch would be greatly appreciated in our new home."

"She's not staying with us," Zuko snapped.

"Even if it's only for a little while it's better than nothing!"

Briar let that be the final word on the matter. Though she smiled, she could feel the displeased glare of her aunt on the back of her neck. She chose not to glance over at her while finally beginning to eat. She would ever so often look up at Zuko, but he never turned his eyes to hers. She was sure he was angry about the matter, but part of her wanted to know his answer to her question. In the back of her mind, she wanted him to hate her.

After dinner, Briar followed Zuko out into the hallway as he bid his uncle goodnight and went toward his quarters. Slinking up beside him, she gave him a little push to gain his attention. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, only the tinniest gasp leaving her lips. His eyes kept her quiet while his grip tensed, nails digging into the thin cloth of her robe. That smirk danced over her pink lips, freezing his body while his heart furiously pounded.

"I'm very curious about your answer to my question," she whispered.

"You're nothing but a troublemaker-"

She shoved him backward, her hands pressed against his chest as he hit the wall across the hall, "Does my presence evoke a burning hatred inside of you?"

He shivered while her hands slowly, agonizingly slid down his chest until they fell at her sides. He wasn't sure why, but he seized her by her hips and yanked her up against himself. His chest was tight at the inexperience in her eyes and the thrilling beat of his heart. He had no idea where he was going with his actions, but he liked when she wasn't in control. His hands tightened on the skirt folds of her dress and he could feel the goose bumps crawling up her skin.

"I hate you." He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers, "I hate your arrogant smirk, your demanding tones, your all-powerful demeanor." His hands moved along the rise and fall of her curves until they came to her shoulders, "I hate your ignorance of your peoples' pain, your spoiled nature, your insisting of locking me inside your palace." One hand moved behind her neck while he leaned away from her. His eyes were clouded with confusion, "I hate your prying into my life, your incessant questioning, your befriending of my uncle."

Briar pushed herself away from him, pressing her back up against the opposite wall. She gasped as he closed the distance between them with just a couple steps, his arms resting above her head while he leaned over her. His lips were pursed as he thought over his next words, and Briar was tempted just to smack him to make him stop. She had asked a question that's answer was becoming too much.

"I even hate the curl of your hair…" He sighed while twirling his finger in one long strand, "…your stone cold stare, your expressionless youth." Briar shivered, closing her eyes while he gently stroked her cheek, "You wanted the answer and I've given it to you. Does your presence evoke a burning hatred inside of me?" His hand snaked around the back of her neck and she opened her eyes, "I hate _everything_ about you."

Briar cast her eyes to the ground as he retreated from her, turning his back to walk down the hallway.

Deep in the back of Zuko's mind, he knew his hatred toward her was the source of his fire bending despite that it disappointed his uncle. Yes, he thought about her. But she would never be able to ease the turmoil of his mind. She'd only make things worse.

* * *

><p><strong>yay! chapter over. :**

**there's plenty more to come...and now we're on our way to Ba Sing Se! Woohoo. Hikaru is gonna disappear for awhile, but she won't be gone for too long. :) (honestly, she's one of my fave characters. she's got attitude!)**

**ok. enough of my ranting. stay tuned!**

**-TSA**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just had to update! all your reviews, faves, alerts have made me sooo happy! not to mention it builds insentive inside of me to keep writing and updating more frequently. :) to Ba Sing Se we go! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything in ATLA**

**thanks everyone!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"_All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves."__Amelia Barr_

She was finally reminded of why she hated ships. Being so far from land was difficult since she felt defenseless if combat were to ensue. Though she doubted that any of the refugees headed to Ba Sing Se were going to cause trouble…Bamboo shade titled over her eyes, she thought back on the worrisome words of her aunt, who was desperately insisting that she travel lavishly with more of her belongings. All she had chosen to bring were a few pairs of clothes and her personal belongings.

Dressed in her skin tight dress with metal braces on her forearms and shins, no shoes on her feet, and her giant war hammer strapped to her back, she tried not to draw attention to herself. Ever so often, someone would stare at her weapon, but no one said anything. She just wanted to get to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible. If the Earth King wouldn't listen to her by mere invitation, she was ready to march through his palace with as much force as she could muster with her rusty earth bending.

Noting to herself that she needed to practice before putting that plan to work, she glanced around the deck to see where Zuko had wandered off to. She hadn't seen him since the morning when they had boarded. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since his "confession" in the hallway. There was nothing she felt would be easy to say, not even the simplest 'hello'. He was even more distant than before and it was killing her to have him farther out of reach.

It wasn't like she had meant to. He wasn't charming or romantic in any way, but she was so interested in his secrets. He spoke very little and she wanted to believe that she could change that. It was silly, though it was better than believing that he would continue to ignore her no matter her efforts. She wasn't sure why she sought affection in him-

"Hey, there…"

She turned her eyes to her left, which was flanked by a handsome young man with the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. Paying him no never mind, she began drumming her fingers on the side of the ship, "Hello."

"I'm sure you've had people wondering, but I figured I'd ask." She rolled her eyes while he leaned on the side, arms dangling over the water. He was trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes from under her shade, "What's the story with the hammer?"

She couldn't help a smirk, "Do you not figure it's my weapon?"

"You're an earth bender, aren't ya?"

"I'm a refugee."

"My name's Jet, by the way."

She finally faced him and tilted her shade up, "I'm Briar."

"Like the thorn…" He leaned closer to her, face masked by a seductive smile, "Unless I'm mistaken?"

"You're actually correct." She blushed a little while he gave her a wink, "For what reason are you traveling to Ba Sing Se?"

Jet sighed, bowing his head, "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of." He paused a moment and she was glad that when he started talking again his smile had returned, "Guess I'm looking for a new start." He took a step closer to her, "What about you?"

She went to respond, though her mind was caught between two answers. But neither of them was explained when she was gently pushed backward as Zuko stepped between them with his arms crossed over his chest. Her face turned a slight red while she watched Jet's startled expression. What the hell was Zuko doing?

"Didn't realize you had a boyfriend…" Jet muttered.

Briar waved her arms frantically, "No! He's not my boyfriend! He's just..." She gave him a glare, "…an acquaintance, if not something less."

Zuko pretended to ignore her while his hand moved to the hilt of his swords, "Why are you talking to her?"

"I'm sure it's her decision on who she wants to talk to," Jet retorted.

"I'm telling you to fu-"

Briar elbowed Zuko in the side while setting herself between the two boys, "He's just very protective of me."

"For an acquaintance that seems out of line," Jet replied.

Briar groaned, "He's just making sure that I arrive in Ba Sing Se safely. Call it chivalry."

Jet gave her a nod, taking her hand and giving it a sweet kiss, "Hopefully he'll trust me at some point. I'd hate not to talk to you ever again."

Briar waved a goodbye that made Zuko shiver from its childish giddiness. But once Jet was out of sight, she whirled on Zuko and smacked him flat across the face, "What the fuck was that about?"

"You're a princess!" he hissed.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You don't know who you can trust. If the Earth King has been denying your requests of an audience, what's to say he won't try to stop you from entering his city?"

Briar cast her eyes downward, "That's a hasty extremity-"

"I'd rather not take that chance." He went to walk off and glanced over his shoulder, "Not while you're traveling with us."

She wasn't about to just let him leave like that, not with the last word. Following him around to where no people were, she grabbed his sleeve and yanked him to face her. She wasn't sure where any of her words had gone, but she wanted to be angry with him for suddenly caring.

"I find this a very odd occurrence since we haven't spoken in two days," she said.

Zuko shrugged, "Don't think this is because I care about you. I'm concerned with our identities being uncovered because of you."

"So, you intend to keep a close eye on me to assure that no one knows what you _truly_ are." She pointed to his scar, "Just because you're traveling to Ba Sing Se does not mean you're a different person."

He took hold of her wrist, "You still know nothing about me."

"Then enlighten me on something," she whispered.

Zuko released her wrist and started walking off, "I don't like talking to people."

Briar rolled her eyes, "I already know that…"

. . . .

Sitting beside Zuko, she had finally resorted to taking a nap to pass the time. The ebb and flow of the water lulled her into a calming sleep, her mind surrendering to the memories of when her mother was still alive. She could see her gentle face with those jade green eyes that sung enchanting melodies like her voice. Being rocked in her arms until sleep took over, she was trying so hard to remember the feel being tucked up until her beautiful lullaby became a tiny whisper.

But her serene thoughts were thwarted when someone nudged her. Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced to her left to see Zuko adjusting how he was sitting. She lifted a brow and the realization hit her. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Oh…" She picked up her bamboo shade and adjusted it on her head so that he couldn't see the blush in her cheeks, "…didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine." He kept his eyes staring in front of them at the people surrounding the ship deck, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Briar sat up taller and stretched her arms to the sky, "You wouldn't happen to have any food, would you?"

Zuko shook his head, "I don't think we're going to be given anything for a while."

She rose to her feet, however wobbling as the ship hit a rough wave. Catching her balance, she began making her way across the deck to see if she could find Iroh. A cup of tea would be better than nothing. But as she wandered, a hand grabbed the folds of the skirt of her dress and tugged her underneath the stairway leading to the upper deck.

"Is your boyfriend going to mind if I steal you for a bit?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Oh, my bad." He gave her a wink, "Is your _guardian _going to mind if I steal you for a bit?"

She gave him a playful punch to the chest, "You're a smartass."

"It's making you smile." Jet leaned closer to her, wheat stock bouncing between his course lips, "So, what's your plan when you get to Ba Sing Se?"

"I don't have a plan." She tipped her shade off, the chord holding it at her neck, "I've got some unfinished business with some people."

Jet chuckled, "A woman on a mission? I like it…" He reached his hand out and twirled his fingers in the fabric of her dress, pulling her close to himself. Her hands braced against his chest while he pressed his forehead to hers, "What if you came with me?"

"That's a lovely thought but…" She pushed him back and made her way out toward the main deck, "…I've got to stay with my companions."

"It was just a suggestion." His eyes flickered with hurt, "I'm not a bad guy."

Briar sighed, "I know that. I just have a lot of baggage that I don't think you should get involve in."

He stepped closer to her, taking her hand and running his fingers over her smooth skin, "Promise me that you'll let me know if I can help you."

"I will."

She stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before rushing off to where Iroh was sitting with a freshly brewed pot of tea. Sitting down beside him, she gratefully accepted a cup of tea, hastily drinking the steaming liquid. She didn't say a word, and she didn't feel that she needed to with him. He was like her aunt in that he always knew what was going on. Or maybe that was because people could read her emotions like a book?

"Who was that fellow you were talking to?" Iroh asked.

Briar bit her bottom lip, "His name's Jet."

She wanted to say more, but she couldn't put the words to it.

"He's a handsome one," Iroh teased.

"He certainly is that-" She bit her tongue while her face beamed a dark red, "It's a severe physical attraction. I've not seen a guy with as beautiful of eyes as him."

"Then why not continue talking to him?"

She shook her head, "I just get this pit in my stomach."

Iroh nodded while refilling his cup of tea, "Are you and my nephew still at odds?"

"I don't know." She halfway smiled, "I fell asleep on his shoulder and he didn't try to kill me for it. But he got upset when I first met Jet." She sighed thoughtfully, "He's so complicated."

"I think he's realizing that being alone isn't the best way to do things."

Briar glanced to her left to see Zuko walking toward them. She offered him a seat beside her, but he chose to sit by his uncle. Biting at the insides of her mouth, she cradled the cup in her hands and watched his eyes that drooped with exhaustion.

"You don't look well, Nephew," Iroh muttered.

"I'm sick and tired of eating shit for food and sleeping in dirt. I don't want to live like this!" Zuko retorted.

Briar kept her head bowed while he continued his tirade. She searched through the groups of refugees until she saw Jet, who was standing with two other people. When he caught her stare, he gave her his typical wink and she resumed watching the tea in her cup slosh up the sides as she turned it back and forth in her hands.

"Didn't mean to overhear your conversation…" Jet strolled up beside Briar, "…but I couldn't agree with ya more!"

Zuko's hand went to the hilt of his swords, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to share something interesting with you. I hear the captain is eating like a king. Can't quite say that's fair for us." Jet smirked while Zuko rose to his feet, "What do ya say to helping me 'liberate' some food?"

Briar exchanged a look with Zuko, unsure of why Jet would offer camaraderie between them after what their first meeting had been. But she chose not to say a word when Zuko agreed. Setting down her cup of cold tea, she stood up and walked over to the side of the ship to stare at the dark blue waters that were clouded by the night sky. She felt her stomach tugging and pulling with the waves until she saw Zuko and Jet walk off with Jet's companions. Then her stomach just dropped.

. . . .

Zuko made quick work of tying food up together and gathering more meat in the burlap sack he bore over his shoulder. He kept glancing over at Jet, who was busying himself with the other foods surrounding the kitchen tables. As he tied up the bag, he heard Smellerbee whisper that the guard was coming back. Longshot fired an arrow down onto the deck and one by one they slid down until they were hidden by the shadows of the stairway.

Smellerbee and Longshot left, and as Zuko went to follow, Jet grabbed his arm.

"Figured we could chat a little," Jet said.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "I already helped you with this. What more do you want?"

Jet held his hands up as a sign of peace, "Just wanted to apologize for earlier. We got off on the wrong hand-"

"Then maybe you should think twice before you try to seduce a girl."

Jet's brow furrowed and his gaze darkened, though Zuko couldn't see it in the shadows of the stairway, "That's a hasty assumption."

"It's in your body language." Zuko's hand was at his hilt again, "What's your angle with her?"

"You're rather defensive about her, but she claims you're not her boyfriend."

"I'm _not_ her boyfriend."

"Then why are you so damn defensive?"

Zuko kept silent for a moment, wondering how he would explain his actions, "I may not care for her- In fact, I _hate_ her. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let her get fucked around with by a sleaze like you."

Zuko turned and walked off, shaking his head at how ridiculous he sounded. Helping to distribute food to the refugees, he found himself musing on the afternoon when Briar had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He wasn't sure why he hadn't woken her, but, for once, he didn't have to look at those eyes of hers that made him shiver. She was at peace with herself, which was more than he could say for himself.

Handing his uncle what was left from his bag; he sat down and opened one of the containers of noodles. It took him little time to devour the food and when he heard Briar giggling, it reminded him of the first night he had spent in her palace, starved and weak. Blushing, he accepted a cup of tea that she handed to him.

"I've heard that people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko rolled his eyes as Jet swept into a seat beside Briar, "Wouldn't that be a relief...?"

"I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

Iroh drew in a deep breath, "It's a beautiful sight."

"I'm sure it is." Briar blushed as she noticed that Jet was staring at her, but he quickly turned to Iroh before Zuko launched himself at him, "You've seen the wall before?"

"Once, when I was a different man." Iroh closed his eyes for a moment, "I believe people can change their lives if they want to."

Briar turned her gaze to the starry sky, "I've always believed in second chances."

As the night drifted on, people began to settle down for the night. Iroh was out faster than even the tiniest child aboard. Briar wandered about for a bit while Zuko curled up with a thin blanket, head rested on the small bag of clothes that he brought with him. She chose not to sleep near him, deciding that she didn't need to try to force affections from someone who just wouldn't have it. Lying down underneath the stairwell where very few people were gathered, she rested her head on her bag.

But soon a blanket was draped over her and a warm body slid up beside her. She turned around with a smile as Jet wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't care what Zuko thought of it, she was just glad to be curled up with someone.

"Hope you don't mind…" he whispered against her neck.

She tugged the blanket further over her shoulders, "I don't."

Though she drifted off into a soundless sleep, she could feel the pit in her stomach growing. But her dreams were so sweet that she paid no attention to it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am severely amused by the notion of Zuko being jealous. Zuko wants to be alone, Briar wants affection, and Jet wants other stuff...haha. <strong>

**there will probably be an update sometime soon (again). i've got a few more chapters written up already so it just depends on when i have time to upload stuff. **

**taken care everyone! **

**(oh...and reviews are welcome...lol)**

**-TSA**


	6. Chapter 6

**woohoo! another chapter! i like this one..**

**thanks again everyone for the awesome reviews, faves and alerts! (i know i sound redundant, but i'd hate not to thank everyeone)**

**enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"_There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth...not going all the way, and not starting." –Buddha_

"Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves!"

Zuko covered his ears as his uncle insisted on teaching Briar one of his silly sailor tunes. He glanced furiously around the train station in hopes that he could find a way to ignore the sound of Briar's voice. It was deep like the abyss of the ocean, dark like the night sky. He wasn't accustomed to anything lower than a soprano, and he wasn't sure he even liked it. Wrinkling his nose, he buried his face in his hands while they continued singing to pass the time.

"What other songs can you teach me?" Briar asked, giggling when she heard Zuko growl with agitation.

"There are plenty more!" Iroh glanced over at Zuko, "Would you like to join us, Nephew?"

"I would like it if you two shut up!"

"You are such a sourpuss," Briar murmured.

Zuko jumped to his feet, seizing her by the collar of her dress, "What did you just call me?"

Briar's eyes widened as she glanced around the train station where pairs of a hundred eyes were watching them. She grabbed hold of his hand and pried his fingers away while smiling apologetically, "Quit making a scene!"

He slumped back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. When his uncle went to purchase some tea, he saw Briar slide over closer to him to where his uncle had been sitting. He gave her a glare, but she wasn't fazed by it, "Did you enjoy snuggling with Jet last night?"

Briar's lips snaked into a smirk, "You could say that. He does have such _strong_ arms." Zuko rolled his eyes, "But I shan't give you too many details."

"You make me sick," he hissed.

"Am I sensing some _jealousy_?" she sneered.

"How the fuck could I be jealous about a guy like him?"

Briar shrugged, "Tall, dark, handsome…" She cast her leering eyes at him, "What more could I ask for?"

"Glad to see you have high standards," he muttered sarcastically.

"I don't _need_ your approval."

"What you _need_ is a reality check!"

Briar crossed her arms over her chest while Iroh sauntered back over to them, pleased with the cup of tea in his hands. He sat down to the right of Zuko since his seat was taken, watching their expressions with apprehension. Briar finally rose to her feet upon seeing Jet, leaving with a skip in her step that made Zuko cringe.

"She's only going to get hurt," he mumbled.

Iroh lifted a brow, "Why do you say that?"

"There's no way he gives a fuck about her."

"He seems like a decent young man-"

"How can you say that?" Zuko watched as Briar giggled while Jet twirled a finger in a strand of her long brown hair. He held his breath upon the memory of having done the same thing, though he was sure that Jet's words were not the hurtful ones he had spoken, "I just get this bad feeling about him. It's the way he looks at her." He balled his hands into fists when he saw Briar give Jet a kiss on the cheek, "He's calculating her value."

Iroh's brow was raised in confusion, "Whatever you say, Nephew."

Briar joined them as the monorail rolled in. She sat down beside Zuko again, amused by his temper that she had set off. Humming the song his uncle had taught her, she watched the city that rolled into view, the tall buildings of the Upper Ring a majestic sight. It made her miss home already, but the prospect of being able to bring this home to her kingdom was enough to make her want to stay. Though it reminded her that her marriage would allow this vision to come true…

Once off the monorail, they made their way through the practically empty streets. Briar watched the people around her, noticing that the Upper Ring had vanished in the blink of an eye. She brought her bamboo shade out of her bag and set it on her head, hiding her face as they moved through the market streets. Iroh disappeared for a moment, but Zuko and she kept walking.

"There's no way I'll make a life here," Zuko said.

Briar halfway smiled as Iroh strolled back up beside them with a vase of flowers in his arms, "Those are quite lovely!"

"I want our apartment to look nice in case someone brings home a _lady friend_," Iroh replied while nudging Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko rolled his eyes, glancing over at Briar to see her reaction, but her face was covered by her bamboo shade so he had no idea how she might have felt. He saw that his uncle was smiling slyly and his face burned a deep shade of red.

"Of course, that would go double for you, Little Miss." Iroh gave Briar a wink, "Supposing that Jet fellow comes around-"

"He's not welcome in our apartment," Zuko interrupted.

"I'm pretty sure that's not your decision," Briar scoffed.

"It is if you intend on staying with us."

"That's enough you two!" Iroh shouted.

But they were at each other's throats. The insults were flying the entire time they walked through the Lower Ring. Even when they had been given their apartment, they were still harping about Jet. Iroh attempted to ignore them, but as he began brewing a pot of tea, he found that their voices were growing louder and louder.

"Why do you care so much about this?" Briar yelled, voice straining to be above Zuko's.

Zuko threw his hands into the air, "You're being stupid! Wake up and realize that he's a sleaze!"

"And how would you know that?" Zuko turned his back, waving her off, but she wasn't pleased with that, "We are _not_ done talking!"

"Just shut up!"

Briar reared her hand back and punched him across the jaw, sending him stumbling into the wall. He went to retaliate with a wild haymaker, but Iroh grabbed him around the waist.

"That will be enough!" Iroh bellowed. Briar crossed her arms over her chest while Zuko wiggled his way from his uncle's grip, "Now, why don't we forget this quarrel and go search for jobs?"

. . . .

"I feel ridiculous!"

Zuko glowered at his uncle and Briar's cheerful expressions as they tied their aprons around their waists. He shook his head while Briar began fidgeting with the stock of herbs and spices, looking for a new combination since the tea that had been made was atrocious. When she began humming, he groaned loudly and tried to block out her obnoxious tune. Deciding to begin cleaning the tables, he found her melody slowly change to a soft tune that reminded him of the ebb and flow of the ocean.

"You should sing, Little Miss," Iroh mused.

Briar giggled, "You'll make tea, I'll sing for the customers, and Lee will serve them."

"What do you think, Nephew?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't have anything to say."

"This is a surprise." Briar smirked as he glared at her, "I was expecting you to tell me that you hate my singing too."

Zuko's gaze darkened while Iroh glanced from one to the other, confused by the challenge in her voice. He tossed the rag he was using to clean the tables onto the back of a chair and whirled around the face Briar. There was a tension in the room that spelled danger and it resulted in just that.

He wasn't ready for it, but once her fist made contact with his cheek it was over. Their hand to hand combat was an ungraceful dance, powers hurling wildly against each other. Her fingertips were curled down like claws and each of her strikes was aimed toward his throat. Ducking under what looked like a swinging paw, she sent him through the front door with a leaping kick, splinters flying behind him as he tumbled across the dusty streets. She dismissed her sandals and slammed her foot into the ground, a column of rock sending Zuko into the air before shattering underneath him. When he came near the road, she threw her hands above her head and a pillar with a pointed end shot up from the earth.

Zuko barely managed to roll away from it, the tip grazing his arm. He circled her while regaining his breath. Charging forward, he spun around her shield of rock and landed a punch to her abdomen. But she grabbed his wrist and held him at bay while bringing her leg around to break against his back. He hit the ground, nose busting open on the dirt. His head was spinning, but he wasn't about to let her walk away with a victory.

Briar swept her arms in front of her, creating a rock shield while his leg arched overtop her head. Stepping backward, she threw her hands to the sky while uprooting a block of stone. She sent it toward him, summoning several more boulders that all missed him by inches. He managed to dodge most of them until he came close enough to her that it was back to hand to hand combat. She crouched low to the ground while he danced around her.

Her hands lashed out in two circular thrusts, catching him off balance as her combination came closer and closer to his face. Nails clawing apart his cheek, he recoiled with an arching kick. She braced her arms in front of her face while his leg slammed against her, sending her skidding backward. Heel slammed into the ground, the ground shook under Zuko until he was forced to fall to a knee.

Eyes wide, he rolled to his left as a column of stone was hurtled toward him. Rising to his feet, he watched as Briar turned her ankle to the side, another fissure sliding toward him. He jumped into the air, but didn't see the boulder that was thrown at him. He was pounded back into the ground, crying out in agony. Wishing for the life of him that he could bend, he wiped the blood trickling from his mouth. There was no way he was about to be bested by a _girl_.

Ignoring the shouts of his uncle and his new employer, Zuko jumped to his feet and tackled Briar into the ground, catching her off guard as she laughed in mock of him. He buried his knuckles into her cheek then her jaw, leaving her to claw his cheek further apart. Fist above her face, he held her down against the ground with his knee pressing into her chest and one hand holding both her wrists. He was gasping for a breath of sweet oxygen, but the defeat in her green eyes swept away anything his lungs took in. He slowly rose to his feet and brought his hand to his bleeding nose.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw four Dai Li officers running over to them.

"What's the meaning of this?" one officer asked.

"Just a scrum, Sir," Briar replied coolly.

The man's eyes narrowed on her, which made her shiver. They left without another word, though Briar figured that they had found what they were looking for. It wouldn't be much longer until the Earth King knew she was here.

"I'd hate to see you bend," Briar muttered so that Zuko only heard.

He grinned, offering his hand to her, "I'm sure if you had your hammer, I'd be dead."

She allowed him to pull her to her feet, though her legs felt wobbly. She fell against him while attempting to step forward, but he welcomed her tired figure with a secure embrace. Blushing, she tried to remember about being the girl who just buried him into the earth, though that was difficult when he had finally let his defenses down.

"Do you think our employer is going to keep us around?" Briar whispered while making her way toward the teashop.

Zuko shrugged, "Maybe he'll just give us two different shifts?"

When they entered the shop, Iroh strolled up to them and tossed a towel onto both of them then set two cups of tea at the table beside them. Briar dabbed at her swollen lip while their employer walked out from behind the counter.

"Do you two need to be separated?" the man asked.

Zuko and Briar exchanged a glance before she began to talk, "I think we've settled things."

"I would certainly hope so!"

Zuko grinned while Briar sat down and began drinking her cup of tea. He sat down beside her, grimacing as a jolt of pain washed over him. Glancing at his arm, he watched as a thin trail of blood seeped into the cloth of his tunic.

"I should clean that," Briar said, standing and ushering him to follow her into the backroom.

Zuko shook his head, "It's just a scratch."

"Scratch or not, it needs to be cleaned." She grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him from his seat, "Quit being so stubborn."

Zuko decided against arguing with her. He followed her into the backroom where she riffled through the cabinets until she found a bowl and a cloth. When he jumped up onto the counter and threw off his tunic, he saw, for a split second, Briar blushing.

"You'd think this guy would have bandages," Briar muttered, trying to distract herself from staring. Then a thought hit her, "We could just modify your tunic a bit."

He lifted a brow while she riffled through a few more drawers until she found a pair of scissors. Removing the sleeves of his tunic, she set aside the one that was clean then went to work on his wound.

It felt strange to see her so calm and reserved. She was gentle with cleaning off the gash the stretched over his forearm, smiling in her work since he didn't scowl in pain. Wringing out her cloth, the blood washing out with the water, she began scratching out the pieces of dirt, which made him grimace, though he was good at hiding it. When she finished, she picked up his clean sleeve and used it to wrap around the gash, tying it off as tightly as she could.

"That will have to do." She dumped the contents of the bowl down the drain, "Until we can get back to the apartment."

"Thank you."

Briar lifted a brow as those words took longer than usual to process in her mind. She saw him examine his tunic with a tiny laugh, which didn't look normal either. Shaking her head, she allowed herself to peer over his still strong frame, those lines at his hips trekking low beneath his pants. Her face was a sure red as he glanced back over at her.

"What's that look for?" he asked while pointing at her.

Her eyes went wide, "N-Nothing! It's nothing!"

"You're acting weird." He threw his tunic on, "I haven't seen you blush that dark since you met Jet."

She narrowed her eyes on him, hands going to her hips, "Oh, _please_. Don't flatter yourself."

"Then quit staring at me," he sneered.

She smirked, sauntering over to him. Her hand slinked around the back of his neck while she held herself up against him, "If I _wanted_ you, you'd already be _mine_."

She stood up on her toes, her lips just barely prickling his still bleeding cheek before she strode from the room.

Zuko held his hand up to his cheek, silently wishing that she had kissed him, so he could even the score with Jet. She was so close, taunting him for his denial of having an inkling of care for her. His list of the things he hated about her was growing. She'd find it amusing if he told her the new ones he'd come up with.

. . . .

"Day one wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

Briar giggled while Zuko toppled over onto the carpeted floor, sighing with exhaustion. She hung her apron up before disappearing into the next room behind the sliding door to change clothes. Tossing her tunic and pants onto the ground, she welcomed the evening to embrace her with its brisk arms. Riffling through her bag, she pulled out a black nightgown and a green robe with her emblem on the back. Once dressed, she shuffled out from the room and was welcomed with the smell of freshly brewed tea.

Sitting down at their little table, she slumped her shoulders and propped her elbows up so she could rest her chin on her palms. Her eyes were drooping until a hot cup of tea was set in front of her. When she looked up, Zuko sat down beside her.

"Uncle's making something for dinner. Can't say it'll be edible."

Briar giggled, "You made a joke. I'm impressed."

` He ignored her comment while clearing his throat, "Did you mean what you said at the teashop?"

"I said a lot of things." She giggled when he glared at her, "Which instance are you talking about?"

"The one about…" He blushed, his arms crossing over his chest, his hand pressing over the bandages that he had wrapped his arm with, "…wanting me."

She smirked, leaning closer to him, her hand resting on his thigh, which made him blush darkly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I w-would." He grabbed her wrist before it moved further, "Th-That's why I-I'm as-asking."

"I said _'if'_ for a reason."

"That was a rather bold statement."

Briar shrugged, "It's not bold for a warrior princess."

He moved her hand aside as he leaned closer to her. His hands slid up over her arms, tugging her robe down off her shoulders. The material fell with ease, the straps of her nightgown following suit to reveal her broad shoulders. Her eyes closed while he traced over the tattoo across her collarbones, being mindful of the goose-bumps that followed after his fingers.

"Here's a thought for you, Princess." Briar shivered as his fingertips caressed above her breasts. She grabbed his wrist, eyes opening to see his fiery eyes, "I have no desire to want you, yet you're already _mine_."

Briar pulled him closer to her, bringing his hand around her waist. She slid her hands up his chest while parting his robe so her skin could make contact with his. She fumbled for the words that explained her actions, but so much of her wanted his touch. When his fingers dragged down her spine, she fell against him. Eyes meeting, she felt the air leave her lungs and the pressure rise in her head. He pulled her closer to himself until she was straddling his waist.

"What on earth are you doing?" she muttered.

He breathed against her neck, "Proving a point."

She shook her head, regaining her senses while pushing herself away from him. She tumbled onto the floor and fixed her robe and gown just as Iroh strolled out from their little kitchen. Giving him a wave, she distanced herself from Zuko while picking up her cold tea, drinking it hastily.

Dinner went by silently, Briar glaring at Zuko, who was pleased with his little victory. She rushed off to bed in hopes of not encountering her secret desires again. Hiding behind the sliding door, she collapsed onto her bed cot and tried to regain her senses.

But she spent all night tossing and turning with the dreams of being scorched by Zuko's fiery embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>well, what did you think? hope you liked it (reviews are appreciated!)<strong>

**yay for a zuko and briar slightly sexual moment...haha. i'd hate to keep waiting for them to go at it, but unfortunately, it's necessary. obviously, he doesnt hate her. he's just very bad with girls!**

**-TSA**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just had to update. Everyone who's reviewed, favortited, alerted...has made me soooo happy! and i'd rather not keep all of you waiting! :) this chapter unfolds things a little bit. hopefully, i'll keep you all guessing about Briar's intentions for awhile. ;)**

**thanks!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"_If you see me as just the princess then you misunderstand who I am and what I have been through."__ -__Mariah Carey _

"I need another ginseng tea." Briar smiled as Iroh quickly handed her steaming pot. She gave him a smile before refilling the cup of a handsome soldier with grey eyes, wearing a pale green tunic with a black emblem of twin snakes entwined together, "Is there anything else I can get you, Sir?"

The man smiled up at her, his face lighting up beautifully with the stretch of his mouth, "Your name would be much appreciated."

"You can call me-"

The door to the teashop opened with a slam, four Dai Li soldiers strolling in, flanking a man wearing a deep green robe richly accepted by gold. All heads turned as he peered across the room with a threatening gleam in his eyes that even Briar was unsure she could match.

She dropped the tray in her hands when he turned his glare to her. The pot shattered at her feet and she immediately dropped to her feet with her head bowed to clean up the mess. Her heart was thundering as she slowly rose when a pair of feet stepped into her view.

"Queen Amaterasu." The man bowed to her, drawing the attention of everyone in the teashop, "The Earth King requests that you take up your apartments in his palace."

Briar lifted her chin, that defiance in her green eyes glinting, "And how did the Earth King know of my whereabouts?"

He grinned, "This is his city."

"Can I help you, Sir?" the tea shop manager asked while walking from behind the counter.

He gave him a bow of the head, "This here is Queen Amaterasu of the Southern Earth Kingdom. I have been sent to retrieve her so that she may take up residence in the Earth King's palace."

Briar shook her head as people rose to their feet and gave her a bow. As her eyes panned across the room, she found Zuko staring at her with eyes burning with jealousy. She set her tray that was filled with the pieces of the broken pot aside and removed her apron, "I would appreciate it if you could give me your name, _Sir_."

"I am Long Feng, the city's Grand Secretariat and the Earth King's advisor." He gave her another bow, "Do you have any belongings that you need to retrieve?"

Briar glanced over at Zuko and Iroh, saddened by the thought of leaving them, "No."

"Then I ask that you come with me."

Briar walked over to Iroh, giving him a tight hug, which he returned gratefully. When she looked over at Zuko, he turned and made his way into the back room. Nodding her head, she followed Long Feng and the Dai Li officers out the door to the streets of Ba Sing Se, where people would stop to stare at her or give her a respectable bow. It was back to diplomats and layered gowns, headdresses and manners, luxuries and servants, arranged marriages and restraints.

. . . .

"I can't believe it!" Zuko threw his hands in the air while pacing back and forth, "She just leaves without mentioning that we're traveling together!"

Iroh shook his head while sipping on his freshly brewed tea, "I have a feeling that she'll be coming back."

"I knew she was nothing but trou-!" Zuko stopped walking, glancing down at his uncle, "What do you mean?"

"She left her belongings."

Zuko opened the screen door to where she had slept the previous nights. He saw her hammer leaning up against the wall, her night gown hanging off the desk, her bag tossed into the corner, and her robe lying in the middle of the room. He knelt down and picked the silk garment up, the smell of orchids lifting into the air. Brow furrowing, he tried to figure out why he had never noticed that scent on her before. When he set her robe aside, he heard the door slide open.

"I can't imagine the princess wanted the Earth King to know she was here," Iroh said.

Zuko stared at her robe, "Then why did she say she wanted an audience with him?"

"That's something you'll have to ask her-"

"I don't even want to see her!" Zuko pushed past Iroh, throwing his hands up in the air. He stopped while sighing heavily, "Something's just not right, Uncle." He stared out the window, "Briar hardly seemed to even notice that her people suffer, yet she claims it was an issue that she wished to discuss with the Earth King."

Iroh's brow furrowed as he thought about what Hikaru had told him, "I ask that you leave it alone. We're trying to start over."

Zuko let the conversation end there. He didn't need to explain to his uncle that he had a hunch about her intentions. She was the only person who knew they were fire benders, and he wondered if the Earth King would be willing to bargain for their arrest in exchange for food for her people. Seemed reasonable…Walking into the room that was Briar's, he began rummaging through her bag while his uncle went to brew more tea.

He found clothing, tossing them aside on the floor until he reached the bottom of the bag. Pulling out a mahogany box, he carefully opened it to find a headdress that had emeralds embedded into the silver. His fingertips just barely brushed over the glinting gemstones before he closed the box and set it aside. He rummaged further until he found a folded paper. As he went to pull it out, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Leave it be, Prince Zuko."

He held the letter tightly in his hands, "She's hiding something."

"That doesn't mean it's your responsibility to uncover it."

"I want to know the truth."

"When the time comes, the truth will present itself to you." Iroh took the letter from him, "Until then, I ask that you be patient."

She was being drowned. The servants layered her in rich, elegant robes until she had to wave them off before she was suffocated. Grumbling under her breath about how she wanted her own crown, she accepted the intricate headdress that was nothing as beautiful as her mother's. She refused to put on the shoes they offered her while shooing them away again. Gathering up her skirts, she stomped from her chambers, the floor shaking with each angry step.

The servants chased after her, slowing her while they ran a brush through her long brown hair. She stopped briefly for them to braid her hair (upon her command). If there was one thing she insisted on keeping, it was her simplistic hairstyle. She could be dressed to the nines, but she wouldn't allow herself to look any less threatening. She was a warrior princess and the Earth King was in for a rude awakening. Slapping away the hand that tried to brush rouge on her cheeks, she made her way into the audience chamber.

The guards at the doors had little time to react before she threw them aside by two walls of rock. Pushing the doors open, she made her entrance. Her steps set the earth to quaking, the pillars shaking violently until she came to a stop with her hands on her hips. She saw the Earth King shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"You've succeeded in locking me up, My Lord."

"Do you not wish to stay in my palace?" he replied, brow raised in question.

"I came to Ba Sing Se without announcing myself." Briar shrugged, "But I'm here now, though I ask how you found me."

"My Dai Li officers saw you bending in the Lower District. You fight with the Tiger form, do you not?"

Briar hid her smirk. Her father had taught her well.

"What is your purpose for traveling to Ba Sing Se," Long Feng asked while stepping down from the stairs that led to the throne.

Briar watched him as he circled around her, "I don't need to explain anything to you."

"In the Earth King's palace, you will answer any question asked of you."

"You challenge my authority." Briar held herself up taller, "I am Queen Amaterasu as you have addressed me."

"But a princess, nonetheless." Long Feng walked back up the stairway to stand beside the Earth King, "You have yet to be coroneted, am I correct?" Briar's eyes narrowed while he smirked, "Unless you take a husband, you are to remain a princess."

She half laughed, "You underestimate me."

"I am simply reminding you of your place in Ba Sing Se."

Briar nodded while turning on her heel to exit the chamber. As she flung the doors open, she glanced over her shoulder at Long Feng, "When I am queen, I will assuredly put you in your place."

Storming from the throne room, she cast both the guards a glare while they still rubbed their aching heads. She made her way into her quarters and dismissed the women inside tailoring dresses for her. Locking the door behind them, she tossed off her layers of robes until she was in her long sleeve gown that was a pale green. She untangled her hair from its braid, running her fingers through the knotted strands while she walked out onto her balcony.

The late evening brought the scent of the orchids from the trees below her sweeping into the air. She leaned on the railing, her hair falling over her shoulder and resting against the marble stone. Drumming her fingers absentmindedly, she let her thoughts wonder to what Zuko was thinking. She wished she could see into his mind, even if only for a couple minutes. When she sighed profusely, she noticed that she was no longer alone.

"A princess, huh?"

Briar smiled, "Not what you thought?"

Jet shrugged, sliding up beside her and twirling a strand of her hair with his finger until she pulled all of it over her shoulder, "You could say that I had a hunch."

"Oh, really?"

"Alright, so this definitely threw me for a loop." He reached a hand out and stroked her cheek, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Was I supposed to?" She strode into her room, removing her hoop earrings and her pendant necklace, setting them on her vanity desk, "I'm entitled to hide my identity."

Jet leaned against the archway that led out onto the balcony, "It just puts a damper on things, that's all."

Briar watched him shrug, a light breeze fluttering in and ruffling his hair. She walked over and stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, "You were planning on pursuing this?"

"It was worth a shot." He took her hand, gazing at the giant ring that swallowed her middle finger, "But we're in two different classes."

"I don't hold that against you."

Jet removed the ring from her finger, tossing it to the floor before pressing a kiss to her skin, "But I hold it against you."

Briar smirked while he laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers twisting in his unruly hair, "Does my class intimidate you?"

"Nah…" He pressed his forehead to hers, "As I said earlier, it just puts a damper on things."

She welcomed his lips, warm and soft. She closed her eyes while he held her face in his hands. He tickled her with kisses on her neck, her giggling swept around the room with the fluttering breeze. She drummed her fingers against his chest until he brought his eyes back to hers.

"How did you manage to get past the palace guards?" she laughed.

Jet took her hand and twirled her around, pulling her over to her bed. Sitting down on the edge, he gazed up at her while his hands held her hips, "You doubt my abilities."

"And what abilities would those be?"

"I can easily evade palace guards."

Briar laughed while climbing onto her bed, falling back on the pillows, hair framed around her head like a halo. Jet crawled over her, holding himself above her while brushing her hair with his fingers. He kissed her brow as she nestled herself closer to him.

"Why are you so interested in me?" she whispered.

Jet ran his hand along her waist, watching the way his fingers rose and fell with each curve of her body, "You've captivated me."

"How?"

"It's your eyes." Briar blushed as he traced around her green orbs, "They're so powerful."

"Though they hold the cold glare of a stone statue," Briar mumbled, thinking about Zuko.

"I don't think so." His brow furrowed as she turned her back to him, "Who told you that?"

"That Fire Nation Prince I was wi-" Briar caught her breath while glancing over her shoulder at him, "Uh-Um- Wait, Jet, I didn't mean-"

"I don't know _who_ you're talking about," he lied, suppressing a laugh.

"Ooh, Jet!" She sat up, grabbing him by the folds of his shirt and pulling his face close to hers, "It's not-!"

"So, you're little boyfriend is the Banished Prince? Should have guessed that!"

"Damn you!" Briar threw him into the floor, scrambling to her feet and standing over him, "You can't say a word!"

"Now, why would I do that?" he snickered.

She jammed her foot into his side, "You bastard!"

"Aw, I liked it better when you were swooning over me." Jet sat up while reaching into his pocket, "Thanks for the tip."

Briar scowled as he flipped a coin to her. Catching it, she clasped her fingers around it tightly, "The Spirits will give you your just reward."

"I'd hate for you to be bitter with me." Jet stood up and dusted off his shirt, "You've never been used before, have you?"

Briar was fuming, "How dare you?"

"Trust me, I'm not afraid of you, Princess."

"Is this how you treat all women?"

"Nah…" He leaned against the wall, smirking, "…you're a special case."

Briar lashed out, her strike tearing apart the skin on his cheek. He recoiled with a step backward and brought his hand to his torn flesh, "Trust me when I say this- You've fucked with the wrong girl."

Jet leisurely made his way out onto the balcony as if nothing had happened, "I look forward to seeing _you_ again, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! Jet's a hoe. :) and Briar's just a little DUMB. so! drama ensues...<strong>

**i don't know about all of you...but I miss Hikaru! she needs to make a comeback...haha.**

**Thanks for reading! I love hearing your thoughts afterward. :)**

**Until next time!**

**-TSA**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE! :) I decided to give everyone ANOTHER update! (yes, it has only been two days since i posted chapter 7.) but this chapter sets things into motion. and guess who's making the comeback- HIKARU! i missed her...haha**

**so! get ready for more sleazy Jet and an angry Lord Chronos (yeah! he's making an appearance!)**

**thank you for the reviews everyone!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

"_To send a letter is a good way to go somewhere without moving anything but your heart." ~Phyllis Theroux_

The palace was abnormally quiet. The servants were hardly ever called upon, but that was simply because she was so used to taking care of herself. Days passed slowly since there was no princess to chase after, and all she spent her time doing was corresponding with Lord Chronos, who was becoming agitated with Briar's lack of reception. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to make up reasons why she couldn't accept his audience.

Dabbing her brush in ink, she scribbled out another letter stating that it would be several more weeks until Briar could see him. Scowling at how lopsided her calligraphy was, she leaned back in her chair to think back on how her sister always had such beautiful handwriting. Of course, she had beautiful everything. Suitors slaved over her affections and so much of her hadn't understood why she chose Briar's father as her husband.

Had Hikaru had her way as Queen Amaterasu, she would have rid of the laws of marriage, and several other things. That was most likely the reason why her parents wanted to revoke her birthright. It was fine with her if it meant that she could forever be a diplomat, a position that was most often overlooked. She had wanted to travel the world anyway. Running her fingers through her graying hair, she closed her eyes for a brief moment until the doors to the library were flung open.

She rose to her feet upon seeing ten soldiers with halberd spears at hand march in by twos and stand in attention. Their uniforms were a pale green with a black emblem of twin snakes entwined together. Chin held parallel to the floor, she narrowed her eyes on the young man that strode into the room, adorned in golden, polished armor with his helmet tucked under his arm. Curtsying to him, she reached behind her and grabbed the stiletto she had been using to open up the letters on the table.

"Lady Susanoo, if I am not mistaken?"

Hikaru narrowed her eyes on the second man who entered the library. He was tall and gangly, his robes drowning him though the colors richly accented his grey eyes. She clicked her tongue, "Who's asking?"

"I am Ulysses, Lord Chronos' adviser." He swept into a bow, "I hate to be so rude, but my lord is growing concerned with Briar's lack of correspondence."

Hikaru glanced over at Chronos to find his expression still as stone while he stared at her, "I doubt you have realized this, but Princess Briar is not within her kingdom."

Ulysses chuckled, "You give little credit where credit should be due." He glanced at the guards flanking Chronos and gave them a nod of the head, "Her absence is what brings us here in such a hostile manner."

"If you think her kingdom will bow down to you then you are sorely mistaken," Hikaru snapped, directing her statement to Chronos.

"We are simply here to discover the princess's whereabouts. I would hope that you don't make that difficult." Ulysses replied.

Hikaru watched the soldiers begin to circle around her, "And what will you do with said information?"

Chronos finally stepped forward, setting a hand on Ulysses' shoulder to keep him from speaking, "My only concern, Milady, is if Princess Briar truly wishes to go through with this marriage."

Hikaru raised a brow, not at all expecting those words from him. She saw his stone expression falter to reveal a pair of concerned grey eyes that gave his features a new light, "It is what has been decided for her."

"Then I ask, where might Her Majesty be?"

Hikaru hesitated with her response. If they located her, they might find Iroh and Zuko as well. She didn't know what her niece's plans were, but this probably wouldn't help one way or another. Shaking her head, she let out an airy sigh, "I'm sorry, Milord, but I can't tell you."

Chronos nodded his head, signaling his soldiers with a glance.

Hikaru lashed out at the first one, her blade cutting his arm open. The second swung his spear over her head, but she ducked low and slammed her hand to the floor, a pillar shooting up and crushing him into the ceiling. Hands in front of herself, she waited for the next soldier, but found Chronos applauding her.

"I was told not to trifle you." He handed his helmet to Ulysses while drawing his bo staff that was strapped to his back.

He spun the metal rod around in circles until Hikaru felt the earth shaking violently underneath her. She fell to one knee while watching the tile of the floor begin to pull apart and crack. As soon as a fissure appeared between her and him, he stopped swinging his staff and slammed it into the ground. A slab of rock whipped toward her, pummeling her into the bookshelves. She shook her head to break herself from the impact, Chronos stepping toward her.

"I'd hate to have to beat it out of you," he said while kneeling in front of her.

Hikaru wiped a smudge of blood from the corner of her mouth, "Why are you looking for her?"

Chronos rose to his feet while snapping his fingers. Ulysses handed him an envelope that's seal was broken. He set it in her palm before turning on his heel to leave, "We have reason to believe that she has betrayed her nation. She is innocent until proven guilty and, in the meantime, I will have my army stationed here to assure that this kingdom does not crumble before I secure it as my own."

"What will you do to her?" Hikaru shouted while staggering to her feet.

Chronos took his helmet back from Ulysses, not bothering to look over at her, "Nothing if she cooperates."

As he strode down the hallway, a messenger came sprinting up to him, out of breath and waving a letter frantically. Bowing, he handed the envelope to Chronos, who tore it open. He read its contents quickly, a smirk cross his lips, "She's in Ba Sing Se."

"Shall we make ready to leave, Milord?" Ulysses asked.

"I will station you here to watch over Lady Susanoo. _I_ will go retrieve my 'wife'."

. . . .

She could think of a thousand things she would rather be doing, and this certainly wasn't one of them. The drawling of noblemen was enough to make her tear her hair out, which was saved by the intricate twist and the clips that held it in place. Circling around the room, she hid behind a large pillar while stealing a pastry from a passing waiter. She hadn't eaten a sugary treat in what felt like weeks. She savored the sweet taste, leaning against the pillar until she heard footsteps.

Hiding her pastry, she gave a smile and a curtsy to a passing noble couple, turning around to devour the rest of her treat. She licked her fingers clean of the honey while skipping off to find more lovely deserts before she was whisked away by another diplomat. She gratefully accepted a chalice of watered down wine before her eyes found a tray of rice cakes. Tip-toeing closer, she reached out to grab one, but was tapped on the shoulder.

Startled, she flung herself around to face a man adorned by a pale green tunic with twin snakes entwined on the front. Her eyes narrowed on him until she realized that it was the same fellow she met in the teashop before Long Feng had interrupted her. His grey eyes were still as handsome as they had been before, though she found it an odd occurrence that he was at an event where all those in the Upper Ring were invited.

"Milady." He took her hand and kissed it, "I do hope you remember encountering me-"

"I rightfully do." She took a sip from her chalice, licking her lips, "I apologize for not having introduced myself."

"My name is General Nalren."

"You're certainly young for a general."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I would assume so. You must be an exceptional warrior and strategist."

"My lord seems to think so."

Briar was eying the emblem on his tunic, which Nalren quickly noticed, "Your lord is as young as you."

"You know of him?"

Briar could see the smirk fighting to break against his pursed lips. Fuck. Chronos knew she was here. Smiling widely, she raised her chalice in a toast, "I know very well of Lord Chronos." She let her eyes scan over the nobles surrounding her, searching for any sign of him, "Do you know of me, General?"

"I know you are a queen to be. Engaged even, I hear."

"Then your lord has announced it."

"Shame that you are taken, Milady…"

"You're flattering, Sir, though a general has no means in flirting with a betrothed woman." She batted her eyelashes, which made him blush, "Am I to assume that Lord Chronos is aware of my whereabouts?"

Nalren's face beamed red and he tried to fumble for words, but Briar sighed with irritation and set her chalice on the table. She gestured for him to follow her, which he did willingly and she brought him down a secluded hallway. Rolling up her sleeves, she seized him by the collar of his tunic and slammed him into the wall. His head bounced off the stone and she was surprised that he didn't try to wiggle free or bend.

"Start speaking. Does Chronos know where I am?"

"Milady, please, listen-!"

She gave him another shove into the wall, "Answer my question, General!"

He cleared his throat, "I was only following orders." He grimaced as she swore under her breath, "I can only assume that he is on his way to Ba Sing Se. I sent my letter a few weeks ago."

"Why is he following me?"

Nalren sighed heavily, "You've committed treason, Milady."

Briar narrowed her eyes on him, and he swore he had turned to stone. Medusa's deathly glare was burning in her stare, "You have proof of this?"

"You don't deny it-"

"Watch your tongue, Soldier." She reached behind her and unsheathed the tiny stiletto inside the band of her robes, pressing it to his chin, "Or I will have it removed."

"Lord Chronos claims he does." Nalren fidgeted to distance himself from the blade that dug into his skin, "Is it true, Milady?"

Briar grinned, "If it were, would you expect me to tell you? Fool." He blushed as she laughed in mock of him, "Send a message to Lord Chronos." She released him with one last shove, "Tell him that I am _eagerly_ awaiting his arrival."

She strode down the hallway, deciding that she had had enough of noblemen. Slamming the door of her chambers, she locked it and began shrugging out of her robes. Bare to the darkness of the night, she grabbed her white nightgown, throwing it on before roaming onto her balcony to stare down at the orchid trees below her. Their fragrance was enchanting and her selfish being believed that only she should wear such a beautiful scent. She was powerful, a warrior though a ruler.

Her eyes narrowed while a foreign scent picked up into the air. She strode into her room, picking up her stiletto, though her palm was clammy. When she turned around, her knife was broken from its grip by the hilt of another blade and she stumbled into her vanity desk, though when she spun around, a gentle hand touched her cheek. She shivered until the face became clear in the dim light of her room.

"Miss me, Princess?"

She slapped him with all her might, "You should have never come back here."

"Call it a 'death wish'…"

"What do you want?"

Jet paused, pretending to be in deep thought, wheat stock bouncing between his lips, which she remembered to be soft and warm. He paced around the room, "Just wanted to pay a visit…Can you blame me for being attracted to you?"

"Funny, I stopped thinking that about you when you decided this was a manipulation game."

"Everything is a manipulation game!" He smirked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "It just depends whose side you're on and who's calling the shots."

Briar walked over to him, something she knew in the back of her mind was a bad idea, but she wasn't about to let him believe she was intimidated by him, "In this game, I'm the Queen and you're the Pawn."

"I would prefer to be the Bishop, but that's apparently not my call." He shrugged, "So, who are the other pieces? I'm guessing that Fire Bender is the King by how you're trying to protect him."

Briar's lips pursed, "The only person I am responsible for protecting is myself."

"Oh, really?" His hand slinked around her waist, pulling her up against himself. Briar faltered, hands braced against his chest while a thousand curses filled her head, "I like that…a determined woman."

"Bite me."

He laughed while twirling his stock of wheat between his fingertips, "Be careful what you wish for!"

His gaze softened, though only for a brief moment. His mouth hit hers, bruising her pink lips until she was so lost to the numbing of the pain. Melting, though her mind was fighting her body, she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his lips further against hers. Breathing was pointless as he ravaged every inch of skin exposed by her nightgown. The chill of the night embraced her, goose-bumps lighting a path across her flesh, softened by each kiss.

Her back hit the wall, his hands on either side of her head while their chests brushed against each other with each gasp for air. His body was warm, though his muscles rigid as he continued his exploration of her neckline. Soft moans vibrated from her throat while his lips pressed to hers, tongue brushing against the insides of her mouth until all moisture was suckled away. His hands slipped down her shoulders, one moving to tenderly knead a plump mound of her breast. Just the brush of his fingertips against a pert petal made her jolt in alarm, though the sensation ripped through her.

Shoving him back, she took in as much oxygen as she could while calculating the burn of lust in his eyes, "That will certainly be enough from you." She wiggled away from him, striding across the room with as much dignity as she could pretend she had, "I order you to leave."

Jet dismissed his armor and swords, throwing off his tunic while smirking at the blush in Briar's cheek, "You wouldn't want me to tattle on your little friends, would you?"

"If you think that scares me then you are sorely mistaken."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, "I hear there's a handsome reward for their capture, courtesy of the Fire Nation."

Briar's eyes narrowed, "I'm not a dumb little whore."

"Never said you were!" He walked over to her, tugging the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, caressing the tattoo across her neckline, "Even so, I think you'd be willing to succumb."

"You forget who's calling the shots."

Briar's fingers tiptoed over her broad chest, tracing the lines of scars that decorated his skin, darkened from the sun. Her hand slid down his abdomen and hovered above the sash of his pants. He pressed his forehead to hers, whispering nonsensical words that made her breath heavily and softly moan. He guided her hands along the muscles of his body, admiring her tentative touch that tickled his senses. He was blinded, but only for a moment, until she tried to step away from him.

His arm latched around her waist, drawing her up against himself, "Don't be scared."

"I won't be seduced," she huffed.

Jet lifted her chin up, kissing her cheek and working his way along her jaw line, "I don't know the art of seduction."

There was a smirk tugging at Briar's mouth, "Then I'll educate you on the matter."

But Jet wasn't interested in that sort of thing. How could there be an art to sexual encounters? His lips ravaged hers, swollen and defeated as she was pushed back up against the wall. Pressing himself between her thighs, she tried to suppress a gasp at the mix of pain and pleasure that fought between her thighs. She was fighting against him, though her body believed it only to be her way of pushing herself closer to him as he kissed the delicate skin of her neck.

She glanced to the left, staring at the stiletto that had fallen onto her vanity desk. Reaching a hand toward it, her wrists were seized and she was slammed against the wall again, begging mercy to Jet's leering eye. Blushing darkly, she stared at the floor until his grip loosened and he walked over to the desk. He held her knife in his hands, twirling it around between his fingers before throwing it into the floor, the tip embedded into the tile, which she didn't expect to be possible.

"Any other tricks you'd like to try?" His hand gripped her chin, though Briar's gaze was still as stone. He gave an airy laugh, "I still love that look in your eyes. You truly are a powerful woman."

"Even my suitors knew not to trifle with me," she hissed, an agitated cobra in the grasps of a mongoose.

"Well, I'm no suitor."

"You're no gentleman either."

Jet laughed loudly, crossing the room to sit down on a large red divan. He watched her with cheerful eyes, though he couldn't mask the lust of his stare. His smirk came to life as she shuffled over to him, shoulders slack, nightgown faltering to conceal her virgin body. He tugged at the skirt of her gown as she stopped in front of him.

"I intrigue you, don't I?"

Briar grabbed his wrist as his hand trekked over her thigh, "That would be a compliment, _Sir_."

"Ah…" He yanked her onto his lap, admiring the alarm in her eyes, "Shall we tango?"

"That's too passionate a dance to share with you."

Briar's lips stretched to a deceptive grin while she traced the lines of his muscles along his abdomen, fingers lingering above the sash of his pants. She gently kissed his neck, working her way along his jaw until she was nibbling at his ear lobe. His skin was flushed red as her tongue ran along the tender flesh, her quiet words stinging his senses until he was numb. When her lips pressed to his, she heard a growl echo from his throat while he fought to regain control, but she refused to allow his tongue access.

Pushing his hands away from her hips, she rose from her perch on his lap while crossing the room, finger bending to gesture for him to follow her. When she saw him faltering to stand, she grabbed her stiletto from its sheath in the floor and threw it at him. The blade pierced his shoulder, sending him howling to the floor of her chambers. Walking over to him while adjusting her straps so that they sat better on her shoulders, she knelt down and removed the blade that had only partially embedded into his skin and muscle.

"You've fucked with the wrong girl." She affectionately ran the back of her hand across his cheek, "Now, either you leave or I have the Dai Li arrest you."

Jet's smirk was still dancing on his face, "Aren't you a crafty little bitch?"

"This is the art of seduction." She watched the blood trickling off the tip of her stiletto, "You easily forget that you are only a pawn, a disposable piece. Now, I can offer you the chance to advance in my game of manipulation if you are ambitious enough to do so."

"And what is this chance?"

"There is a handsome reward for two Fire Nation traitors, as you had stated before." Briar rose to her feet, "I'm in need of assistance in proof of this."

Jet's grin was enough to make her shiver, "But what do I get out of it?"

Briar rolled her eyes, "You won't be removed from the game." She watched him struggle to his feet, hand grasping his bleeding shoulder, "But just remember, I'm the Queen and you're my Pawn."

"So…" He pulled his hand away to examine the blood across his palm, "…who's the King?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... wat do you think? i hope that you all don't know EXACTLY what Briar's up to, but if you manage to guess it then i've failed epically (lol). As if Jet would leave with what he got last chapter. he's obviously still looking for more. :)<strong>

**so! let me know what you thought and there will be an update sometime soon. :) chapter 9 is already written and so i 10... :/**

**-TSA**


	9. Chapter 9

**i think i've failed epically with trying to not post until a week or two passes... well, frankly, i like updating. haha. if i could, i would update every other day. but that would be taxing..**

**so! here's chapter 9. yay for Zuko being in the picture again...and being his angsty self as usual.**

**enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

"_A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets." ~__Gloria Stuart_

Afternoons were so hot. He couldn't understand why people insisted drinking tea at this time. Dodging the swinging arms of a soldier who was animatedly telling a story, he picked up the empty teacups that sat at an empty table in the corner. He brought them around back to have them washed, thinking all the while how that would have been Briar's job during their Tuesday shifts. He grumbled to himself how useless she was while cleaning them.

Hearing people shout for more tea, he rushed out into the teashop with several pots of tea on his tray. Once everyone was pleased, he stood by the front counter and leaned his back against it. Had it not been for his uncle, this place wouldn't be nearly as prosperous as it was. Eyes panning over the people that sat amongst the small tables, he sighed and slumped his shoulders. Part of him was pleased with his job and with the opportunity to be alone in his thoughts-

His brow furrowed as the door of the teashop opened. He knew who it was upon seeing her toes, flecks of dirt glinting on her skin and painted nails. She was dressed in a long gown of a pale green and he silently admitted that he liked that her curves were defined. Turning his back as soon as her eyes found his, he stalked into the backroom in hopes that his uncle would take care of her. Hands braced against the sink, he closed his eyes while his head swam.

"Nephew, what are you doing back here?"

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at his uncle, "I won't talk to her-"

"Your job in this place is to serve tea." Iroh patted him on the shoulder while directing him back out into the shop, "You don't have to say anything."

Grimacing, Zuko walked over to the table in the corner where Briar was sitting alone, her eyes scanning over the faces of the lively people around her. He cleared his throat and as soon as her green eyes met his, he felt that surge of rage in his chest.

"Can I get a cup of jasmine tea?" she delicately asked.

Zuko nodded his head, shouting the order to his uncle. When he came back with her cup of tea, steaming enough to tingle his nostrils, he saw her hands had disappeared into her sleeves, though her eyes were cast to the floor. Setting the cup in front of her, he took the seat across from her while scolding himself for his momentary concern.

"How's palace life?" he mumbled.

Briar half laughed, "You're terrible at starting conversations." She looked up at him, "If you want to know how I am then just ask me."

Zuko wrinkled his nose, "I don't care how you are."

"Then why disguise the question inside your previous one?"

Zuko's hand balled into fists, but he bit his lip to keep himself from yelling at her, "Fine. So, how are you?"

Briar finally picked up her cup of tea and sipped on it, "About to go mad. There's a reason I didn't announce my presence in Ba Sing Se." She licked her lips, quickly noting that Zuko was watching her with intrigue, "How have you been?"

"Work's been busy." He shrugged, glancing over his shoulder to see his uncle serving people so that he had time to talk to Briar. He scowled at that notion, "Uncle's happy here."

"But you're not." She sipped her tea again, "You don't hide emotions well."

Zuko rolled his eyes, figuring it would be best to change subjects, "Why did you just up and leave?"

Briar set her half drank cup down, her fingertips dancing around the rim. She stared at the table, a deep mahogany that was rough to the touch. Closing her eyes, she disappeared for several moments into her mind. Was there an inkling of concern that he had for her? Was the distance between them causing something to erupt? When she opened her eyes, she saw Zuko staring at her.

"I'm a princess. I'm not expected to live outside of a palace." She sighed, "But that doesn't mean I like it."

"Then why go?"

She smirked, her eyes dancing around the room, "Wouldn't you like to know…?"

Zuko scowled as she giggled. He rose from his seat and stomped off to the counter where Iroh was enjoying a conversation with a soldier. Seeing his nephew storm into the backroom, Iroh followed him to find him leaning on the sink again.

"What's wrong, Nephew?"

"I can't break her." He shook his head, "She dodges everything. I can't figure her out!"

Iroh shrugged, "You're letting this bother you too much. Why can't you just talk to her instead of trying to figure her out?"

"Because she reads me like a book!" Zuko glanced outside of the backroom, seeing Briar giggling amongst a group of soldiers, "She knows me without ever asking anything."

This made Iroh smile, though he was sure to turn his back so Zuko wouldn't see, "Maybe you know her better than you think?"

"I'm not sure I want to know _her_." He sighed heavily, "I want to know her _intentions_."

"Then spend a little time with her. You might be surprised at what you find."

Zuko followed his uncle back into the teashop, silently thankful that Briar was alone again. He began cleaning off tables and stacking empty cups on his tray, ever so often glancing at Briar, whose fingers were tracing the rim of her teacup. Walking over to her table, he cleared his throat, not wanting to address her by her title.

"Do you want another cup of tea?" he whispered.

Briar shrugged, "Do _you_ mind if I have another?"

"Why would it matter if I mind?" he retorted.

"It would keep me here longer." She set her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the heels of her palms, "Does that bother you?"

"It's money for the teashop." He swept up the coins that she had set on the table, "My uncle might have to brew more, so it'll be a few minutes."

Briar shrugged, "Would you keep me company?"

"No."

Zuko smirked as her eyes widened and her lips grew taut. He marched over to his uncle and told him the order, basking in his little victory. When he came back with her cup of freshly brewed tea, she had her arms crossed over her chest and she was sitting lower in her seat.

"Brooding, are we?"

Briar scowled, "I find it hard to believe that you were once a prince."

"I find it hard to believe that you're about to become a queen."

"Touché…" Briar took a sip from her tea, "How long is your shift?"

Zuko sat down across from her, "Depends on the night. Why?"

"Just wanted to see if you'd be obligated to join me on a stroll around town…"

He drummed his fingers on the table, watching her as she finished up her cup of tea. Maybe spending time with her would unravel some things? He stared at her mouth as her tongue ran along her top lip. Part of him wanted her to know what her gesture did to him, but he chose to just shrug it off.

"Fine."

Typical response…

Briar nodded her head and rose from her seat, holding her hand out to him. He swept a kiss across her skin, mindful of the eyes that watched him with intrigue. She gave him a bow of her head while whispering that she'd come by his apartment later tonight then left the shop. There was a strange emptiness now that she was no longer sitting in the corner. Shaking his head, Zuko began cleaning off the rest of the tables, waiting for the next hoard of people to arrive.

. . . .

"So…are you two going on a date?"

Zuko threw his hands up in the air, "It's not a date, Uncle!"

"Why not?" Iroh laughed as Zuko let out a cry of frustration, "You might find the truth you're searching for-"

"My feelings haven't changed for her." Zuko buttoned his brocade jacket, "I still hate her."

"That's a rather strong statement."

Zuko sighed, "Not for a banished prince…"

He glanced at himself in the mirror, eyes narrowing at the face that stared back at him. No matter how he wished it, the scar would never disappear. Noticing that his uncle was watching him with worry glinting in his eyes, he nodded his head and walked outside where the night air smelt of the orchids that's oils were smoothed into her skin.

He caught his breath while watching Briar's figure, still as a statue, under the moonlight. Brow furrowing, he saw the gleam of the golden seams of her cheongsam that wove into a tiger on the back of the blue silk dress. How fitting…Strolling up beside her, he stared up at the moon until he heard her giggle. He was beginning to hate that sound.

"You've surprised me," she whispered.

"Why now?" he replied.

"You actually showed up." Smiling at him, she began walking down the dusty street that was silent as a cemetery, "I'm just glad I could get out of the palace."

"I'm surprised you're not being following by the Dai Li," Zuko scoffed.

"Who's to say they aren't following me?" Briar opened up the umbrella she was holding, setting it on her shoulder, which blocked out the moon's beams that decorated her face. Back to shadows, "What made you agree to this?"

Zuko shrugged, hands slipping into his pockets, "It's in my best interest."

Briar began to laugh, noticing that he was smirking. Nudging him with her shoulder, she strode a few steps ahead of him while humming a song. She beckoned him to join her, but he chose to remain lagging behind as she skipped over to the fountain in the center plaza. When she jumped up onto the edge, Zuko staggered a step forward, watching her wobble a little before she had her balance. She spun around a few times, holding her umbrella above her head.

"You're going to fall in."

Briar stuck her tongue out at him, "As if you're concerned…"

Zuko walked over to her while she balanced on one leg. Smirking, he gave her a push, which resulted in her arms flailing madly while she dropped her umbrella. He braced himself against the splash as she fell into the fountain. Laughing as she surface, he picked up her umbrella and handed it to her.

"Should I say 'I told you so'?" he mused.

"You're an asshole."

"Anywhere else you'd like to go, Princess?"

Clambering out of the fountain, Briar stared at her wet dress. Though she was angry that it was ruined, she knew she could have a new one sewed up. Ringing out her hair then tying it up, she tried to wipe the smudges of her make up that were streaking down her face, but there was hardly a point. She gripped her umbrella tightly and smacked Zuko across the face with it. She stomped off, the dusty roads drinking the water that dripped from her dress.

Zuko stumbled after her, catching her as she walked toward the apartment, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have clothes in here," she replied, opening the door.

Zuko grumbled meaningless things under his breath while following her inside. To his surprise, he didn't see his uncle. He tripped after Briar as she strolled into, what was now, his room and grabbed her bag, which was sitting in the corner. He watched her toss her first gown onto the floor before finding her black nightgown and yukata robe. Her eyes met his and he felt his face beam a dark shade of red.

"I don't think it's polite if I dress while you're in here."

Zuko mumbled an apology and left the room, sliding the door closed behind him and leaning against it. He unbuttoned his jacket upon the feeling of his temperature rising. That smell of orchids was making his head swim and he felt like he couldn't breathe. When the door slid opened, he tumbled backward into Briar, hitting the floor as ungracefully as humanly possible. Rolling over, his eyes widened when he saw that he was lying between her thighs.

"Have I missed something?" she asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Zuko wasn't sure what to say. All he could think about was how strong her thighs felt around his waist. His heart was thundering so loud while flashes of a passionate embrace flooded his mind. It wouldn't be difficult- She was certainly left to his mercy. That was all her wanted- to control her for some amount of time, to put her in her place-

"Dwelling on naughty thoughts, are we?" Briar teased.

Zuko grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, "You're in no position to taunt."

Briar's eyes challenged his gaze, "Am I to assume that you desire me?"

"You need to be taught a lesson."

She tilted her head back, closing her eyes, "Then do it." When she looked back at Zuko, he was paralyzed, arms shaking to keep her locked down, "You're not that kind of guy, are you?"

He released his hold on her, his hands sliding down her arms until they came to her hips, "No…" He shivered as her hands slinked up his chest, though only remained there for a few seconds, "What do you want with me?"

Briar pushed him backward, her soft body resting over his while she drummed her fingers on her chest. A giggle escaped her as she felt his manhood struggling between her thighs, and just the feel of it aroused her, "I've told you this before, 'if I _wanted_ you, you'd already be _mine'._"

Zuko smirked, rolling overtop of her. He twirled his fingers in her hair while she grinned, "And I've told you this before, 'I have no desire to want you, yet you're already _mine_'_."_

"The question is…" Briar leaned up to him, her lips barely prickling his, "…which one of us is lying?"

She began to laugh when his brow furrowed, but as she went to push him off her, his lips hit hers. Her body went rigid until his arm encompassed her waist and he held her up against his chest. His tongue tentatively brushed over hers, earning a soft moan from her throat. Their lips parted for a mere second, the next kiss a fight for control. Mouths working against each other, Zuko pulled himself away from her, though just to catch his breath.

Sitting back on his legs, he drew her up onto his lap, lips trekking across her tattoo. Her fingers tangled in his hair while she brought her lips down to his. He tugged her robe off her shoulders in search of the feel of her skin. It was warm, soft to each caress. His mouth left hers to find her eyes holding a gentleness he never thought he'd ever see. Her fingers timidly unbuttoned the rest of his jacket, smoothing over his tense muscles.

Zuko untied her hair from its twist, droplets of water resting on her shoulders. Her skin lit up with goose-bumps until he kissed her. They tumbled over each other, Zuko pushing her robe off of her arms. That brief contact of skin brought an unearthly sensation to his muscles. Their lips fell from their kiss, Briar holding herself up over him, her hair curtaining their faces.

"So…who's the liar?" she whispered.

Zuko tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't think either of us would be willing to admit that."

"That's true…" She drummed her fingers on his bare chest, "Where to from here?"

Zuko sat up, Briar tumbling off him and lying across the floor. He picked up his jacket while glancing around the side of the open door to see if his uncle had come back. A breathy laugh escaped his lips as he felt Briar press a kiss to his shoulder blades.

"My uncle should be back soon." He took her hand and spun her around in front of him, "I think I need some time to think."

Briar nodded her head, "Do you not hate me as much anymore?"

"Maybe not as much…" Zuko pulled his jacket on, "But I still hate you to some degree."

Briar noted the smirk on his face. Picking up her robe, she shuffled over to the front door with a glance over at Zuko. With a wink and smile, she left the apartment to be escorted by Dai Li officers back to the palace. Licking her lips, she kept imagining the sweetness of his kiss until she found herself wandering off the path that led back to the Upper Ring, though she was glad that her knight had moved himself into position.

* * *

><p><strong>yay for near SEX experiences. haha. so what will this bring into perspective. Briar's messing around with Zuko, Jet's messing around with Briar and Chronos is on his way to Ba Sing Se! You almost gotta hope she has a plan to get out of all this bullshit...haha<strong>

**oh! here's a little Greek Mythology for ya! Cronus was the father of the gods Zeus, Poseidon, Juno, Hades, etc. He was the most powerful god, but he heard a prophecy that he would be overthrown by one of his children, which ended up being Zeus. But in this story...Chronos' name depicts him as the "Keeper of Time" since the spelling is different. :)**

**so! here's another thought!**

**Chess pieces:**

**Queen: Briar**

**King:**

**Knight: Zuko**

**Rook:**

**Bishop:**

**Pawn: Jet**

**hmmm...wonder what the other pieces are? I'm going to keep letting you know who's who along the story so that you don't get too lost trying to keep up with it all. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOOPS! waited a little too long to update! MY BAD!**

**ok: so i have noticed an increase in alerts! thanks everyone! you rock!**

**soooo...can a few more ppl leave a review? feedback is generally nice- even if it's simply something like stating that you liked a certain part of the story. if you don't want to review, then that's fine too. i'm just whining...haha**

**alrighty! enjoy this installment! now that Zuko and Briar have gotten a tad intimate...what's gonna happen next? to be honest- i'm not even sure yet. lol**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

"_Obviously, in dealing with a relationship, sexuality has to be involved, and jealousy and emotions like that. And I don't know, I've always been intrigued by those emotions."_**_Adrian Lyne_**

"You seem to be in a good mood, Nephew."

Zuko shrugged, hiding the tiny smirk that was pulling at his lips. He continued cleaning off the tables. Of course, he was in a good mood. Leaning against the wall to stare out the window, he closed his eyes to savor the sweet taste of her lips that had burned itself into him. He watched a vender set up her flower stand, and a thought hit him. He was certainly hoping that Briar would stop by.

"Uncle, what kind of flowers do girls usually like?"

Iroh chuckled as quietly as he could, "Depends on the girl."

Zuko grinned, his mind lost to the splendor of her skin against his, "She's a warrior, though a princess. She claims to be the 'thorn'…" He sighed, "…but that's only when her defense is up."

"Then roses."

Zuko glanced over at his uncle, blushing a little, "Do you figure I could get them sent to her at the palace?"

"I'm sure that young lady will be stopping by."

Iroh smiled as Zuko walked outside, his earnings in his pocket. He wasn't sure what Briar had done, but he wasn't going to complain. Shuffling into the backroom, he began to brew a pot of ginseng tea that reminded him of Hikaru. His thoughts did not drift too far when the shop owner strolled in with a letter in his hands.

"There's a letter for you."

Iroh lifted a brow while staring at Briar's royal seal, "Wonder what this could be…?"

Breaking it open, he pulled out the letter and began to read over the lopsided calligraphy, but it didn't take away from the joy of having received a letter from Hikaru. But her words were urgent and offered little comfort to the current situation.

**My Dearest,**

**Things have taken a turn for the worse. I had refrained from telling you or your nephew this, though my motives make no sense. Briar has been promised to Lord Chronos, the ruler of a bordering city. I had insisted that she take more responsibility for her engagement, but you know teenagers. I regret to tell you that he knows of her disappearance and he's on his way to Ba Sing Se to hunt her down. Now, I can only hope that you will not be dragged into this matter. **

**I don't know where her and your nephew's relationship has gone, but I think it wise to separate them. She can't be responsible for broken hearts, though I blame her for trying to make something out of their acquaintanceship. She knew from the beginning that she would be marrying Lord Chronos and I apologize for her behavior. There is no justice for the broken hearted, and so much of me hopes that he has kept up his stubborn streak with her.**

**But things get worse. Lord Chronos believes that Briar has committed treason to the Earth Kingdom. I can't imagine this and I refuse to read the letter that he claims is proof. It's overwhelming me each night I stare at the damn thing. I have a feeling I've been wrong about my niece's intentions, and I think it best to tell you that she has lied about her reason for traveling to Ba Sing Se, though I know not what her real reason was. And if this betrayal is true then I have lost her.**

**As for me, I know you would ask, I am currently being held captive by Chronos' army that is stationed in the city. I am under watch at all times of the day, which is particularly irritating. Ulysses, Chronos' adviser, follows me every time I leave my chambers. I don't know what this lord expects to gain from finding Briar, but I fear that she will be "put in her place". It is as you said "She's too free spirited and too strong for any normal fellow." But I think she has met her match. **

**I apologize for the cruelties of my letter. I wish that my power went beyond diplomatic practices. But enough of the bad news…This palace is certainly lonely, though that's nothing new. You just had a way of battling the emptiness. It's true when I say that I miss you, though no matter the prayers, I understand the boundaries that will forever separate us. I've never been one to give up without a fight- Old age has made me senile.**

**My dearest wishes go to you and I hope that my niece hasn't brought a misfortune down on you and your nephew.**

**-Hikaru**

Iroh folded the letter up, a tiny tear trickling from the corner of his eye. Stowing the parchment away, he heard the whistling of his pot of tea and decided to pour himself a cup, though each sip was harder to drink. What would she expect him to do? He should have known that Briar's name was as it meant- thorn. Shaking his head, he saw Zuko walk back into the teashop with four red roses bundled up by a gold ribbon. The sight of his nephew's dazed smile forced another tear from his eye.

But he composed himself as Zuko walked into the backroom.

"I didn't have enough for a bouquet, but I think these are enough." Zuko set them down on the counter, "I just hope she comes by later."

"Are you pursuing something with the young lady?" Iroh replied.

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know uncle. There are things about her that annoy me, sure! But…" He ran his fingers along the rose petals, "…it felt so right."

"What felt right, Nephew?"

Zuko blushed, "W-Well…k-kissing…her."

Iroh feigned a smile, "So, it was a date?"

"No-Not really!" Zuko's face was a deep scarlet, "Things just…happened."

Upon hearing the door to the teashop open, Zuko scrambled out of the room to see if luck was on his side. But it was just another customer, a cute girl with brown hair that Zuko had often seen in the shop. He gave her a nod as a 'hello'; too busy roaming through his thoughts about Briar to notice the shy smile on her lips.

"Could I get a ginseng tea?" she asked quietly.

Zuko lazily replied while telling his uncle the order. Drumming his fingers on the counter, he was off to the far corners of his mind with the image of her standing in the moonlight; the gold seams of her dress glinting like coins under a watery grave. When he handed her the cup of tea, she was still standing at the counter, eyes dancing around the room and ever so often falling on his face.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Zuko's brow knitted, reality smacking him upside the head, "It's Lee. My uncle and I just moved here."

"It's nice to meet you, Lee." She smiled, "I'm Jin, and, well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm sort of-"

"He would love to!"

Zuko smacked himself on the forehead as his uncle barreled out of the backroom and swung an arm around his shoulders, mouth engulfing his face in a smile. His eyes were wide and his jaw taut while he tried to scramble for a way to evade this turn of events.

"Great!" Jin blushed, "I'll meet you out front the shop at sundown."

As she took her tea and sat down, Zuko grabbed his uncle and threw him into the backroom, closing the door so no one would hear him, "What was that for?"

"I'm simply helping you." Iroh began cleaning the dishes in the sink, "You need to get out more."

Zuko threw his hands up in the air, "But I'm sort of _with_ Briar!"

"What you told me is that you don't know if you'll pursue it." Iroh shrugged, "So, you're not tied down until you commit to her."

"But what if she sees me with Jin? How am I supposed to get out of that?"

"I doubt the young lady will be venturing out into the Lower Ring."

Zuko glanced over at the roses, his eyes drooping sadly, "Uncle, I just bought her roses…"

. . . .

Briar danced around her room, amazed at the gown the Earth King had tailored for her. It was the finest silk in the land and the darkest green she'd ever seen. It was fitted to every curve, every gesture, every twirl, every step- She was enchanted by its astounding quality. Picking up a pendant necklace, she strung it around her neck and watched as the jade stone fell into the valley of her breasts where the dress was cut low. She smiled, hands touching her tattoo, as she thought of how gently Zuko's lips pressed to the tender skin.

She painted her lips with a deep red, shaking away her thoughts. There was a comfort to them, yes, but she knew what was to be done. But that didn't stop her from enjoying an embrace or two. It was what she had been after in the beginning, though plans had changed a thousand times. At the moment, she needed to retrieve something that was no longer in her possession. Twirling around one last time, she smiled at the perfection of her image.

Walking from her chambers, she strolled through the palace, assembling a few Dai Li officers to accompany her on her trek to the Lower Ring. It was already sundown, but she figured a little surprise for Zuko wouldn't be too out of question. Her hope was that he was in a daze about their minor tangle (as she, herself, was). Dismissing the officers once she neared the teashop, she saw something that made her skin turn cold.

Briar's hand pressed to her heart, though it wasn't aching in sadness. No. It burned with jealousy, far beyond the comprehension of any normal human. Stepping into the shadows, she rested against the alley wall, knowing well that the Dai Li were watching each of her movements. She couldn't even allow for one tear to fall. He wasn't worth that. Her little game was halted, though for some reason, it hurt more than she was willing to admit.

"Tsk, tsk…"

She chose not to turn around, knowing exactly who was behind her, "I thought I told you to lie low."

"You told me to find proof." Jet hid himself in the shadows, watching as the Dai Li officers stationed themselves on the roofs, "I just couldn't help noticing your minor setback."

"This is nothing but a meaningless obstacle."

Jet took her hand, pulling her further into the shadows, arms hooking around her shoulders while he pressed kisses to her neck, "But it hurts, doesn't it?"

Briar sighed, eyes cast to the ground, "Can I hurt when he's happy?"

"Such a shame that he's found something new…But it's not like you ever tangoed with him." Jet smirked as he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. He tenderly kissed it away, "Oh, damn, Baby. I hadn't realized you were intimate-"

Briar shoved him backward, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, "Just shut up, Jet. You don't understand anything."

"But I do!" His arms encompassed her waist, his lips nestling behind her ear as he whispered to her, "No one likes to be alone. Intimate or not, he was something special to ya."

Why was he right?

She sniffled, eyes lost to boiling tears that soon cascaded down her cheeks. But she was just overreacting! It wasn't like he had kissed this other girl! Shoving Jet backward, she gathered up the skirt of her dress and decided her only course of action was to follow them and confront Zuko. She didn't have time for her knight to be straying too far across the board. She glanced over her shoulder as she strolled down the street, relieved that Jet had left her alone.

It felt like hours as she meandered through the empty streets of the Lower Ring. She came to the fountain where she had walked with Zuko, sitting down on the edge to rest her feet. Kicking her shoes off, she rubbed her aching arches that weren't pleased with the heeled sandal she had chosen. Sighing heavily, she stared at her reflection in the water, less than happy with her bloodshot eyes that had cried too many tears. Untying her hair from its twist, she watched it curl around her face and roll down past her shoulders. A pretty face in the water's rippling waves…

Voices soon interrupted her thoughts. Rushing off to hide behind the closest building, she watched with curiosity as Zuko appeared with Jin pulling him along. Her heart was thundering as they conversed and soon Jin's eyes were closed. Her gaze softened as Zuko quickly set ablaze the lanterns in and around the fountain, the light a glorious sight. She smiled as best she could while musing on how graceful and gentle his bending was.

But what happened next made her wish she had never gone after him. She could have been ignorant. When that girl stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Zuko's lips, Briar stumbled backward, covering her mouth to avoid a choking sob being heard. Watching as Zuko returned her gesture, she decided enough was enough. Rushing down the street, she ran as far as she could until she was well out of sight to start crying. She was back at the teashop having forgotten her shoes.

She sat down on the teashop steps, knees tucked to her chest as she stared at the dusty road. Her tears had dried and now she was just waiting for the chance that Zuko would walk by. She was tempted to pound him into the dirt again, but her only fear was ruining her dress, something so materialistically useless. As she closed her eyes, she heard footsteps creaking on the wooden steps she was seated on. Looking up, she swallowed her pride to let him see her defeated stare.

"I bought something for you today…" Zuko muttered, handing her forgotten shoes to her.

Briar laughed spitefully, "You sure you didn't just give it to that girl?"

"It was a date-"

"Of course." She rose to her feet, "That was impressive bending. I hadn't realized that you were willing to risk your identity to get a kiss."

She began to walk off, but Zuko grabbed her wrist and held her back, "That's not fair-"

"What's the point of being fair? Being fair means everyone wins, and we know that in life that doesn't happen."

"This isn't about winning or losing." He fought against her as she struggled to break his grip on her wrist, "Why don't you let me show you what I bought you-?"

She lashed out, fingertips curled down so they tore apart his cheek. He stumbled backward while pressing his hand to his torn flesh, but it didn't sting as much as the pain in his heart, "I don't want it!" She was fighting so hard against her tears, tearing herself away from him while balling her hands into fists, "Just forget it. I'm growing attached for no reason." She caught his gaze, brow furrowing at the hurt in his eyes, "You hated me, remember?"

Zuko fumbled after her as she tried to storm down the street. He yanked her into his arms, seizing her wrist before she slapped him, "I don't hate you. I was just confused for awhile-"

Briar covered his mouth, "I liked you better when you hated me."

She gave him a push, distancing herself as she stumbled down the road, though she didn't venture far. Zuko ran in front of her, though he made no attempt to keep her from leaving aside from holding his arms out wide, "Just hear me out-"

"I don't want to 'hear you out'." She hugged herself, eyes staring off to the right, "I just want to be left alone."

Zuko touched her chin, titling her face up to his, "Being alone, sometimes, isn't the best thing."

"It's worked for me." She hesitantly brushed her fingers along his cheek, "There's something I need to tell you."

Zuko caught his breath, but before she could speak, Dai Li officers were surrounding them. His arms latched around her waist and he held her close, eyes glued to the men flanking them.

"You are to return to the palace, Princess," an officer said, stepping forward.

Briar's eyes narrowed and she nestled her head against Zuko's chest, "You are here by _my_ orders."

"I'm sorry, Milady, but the Earth King has demanded your return."

Briar stared up at Zuko, brow furrowed as she stepped out of his embrace. She turned her back, but he quickly seized her hand, halting her following the Dai Li. But no words were spoken, no gestures complete. She bowed her head to him and slipped her hand out of his languid grip, shuffling down the dusty road. No glance back, for even she knew she wouldn't be able to compose herself enough to continue walking away.

Zuko took his time getting back to the apartment. He was scorned by having watched her walk away so steadily, so dignified. Shaking his head, he saw his uncle give him a smile as he walked inside. He gave no response to his uncle's questions; instead, he stormed into his room and slid the door shut. His eyes immediately fell upon the four red roses tied by a gold ribbon. They sat so still on the windowsill, aglow in the moonlight that seeped inside.

He pulled one out, fingers dancing across the stem until he pricked himself on a thorn. A drop of blood formed, trickling like a teardrop down his finger. But it didn't sting. He took hold of one of the petals, blood smearing its delicate red color, and pulled it off. Before he realized it, the flower was bear, the petals scattered at his feet. He sniffled, staring at the thorns until he threw the stem onto the ground. Changing out of his tunic, he heard his uncle knock on the door.

"How was your evening, Prince Zuko?"

Sighing, he slid the door open, "Depends on the part."

"What do you mean?"

Zuko's hand balled into fists, "Briar saw us! And that Jin kissed me!" He threw his hands up in the air, "So much for her not knowing!"

Iroh lifted a brow, "Do you not find it odd that she was in the Lower Ring?"

Zuko chose to ignore that while pacing around his room. He sat down at the desk, burying his face in his hands for a moment, "I don't care about that, Uncle. I feel bad. I know we weren't serious, but just the look in her eyes-!" He shook his head, "If only you had seen it. She was defeated…"

"I think it would be in your best interest to keep your distance from her," Iroh murmured.

"You told me before-"

"It doesn't matter what I said before." Iroh bowed his head, "Circumstances have changed, Prince Zuko."

"I don't understand."

"Just trust me." Iroh set a hand on his shoulder, "She is as you've said before- trouble."

"I don't believe you." Zuko shrugged Iroh's hand away; brow furrowed, "She's different-"

"Listen to me, Prince Zuko. She's hiding something, as you have said before."

Zuko's eyes were plagued by disbelief, "Can't people change?"

"Not when they have a previous plan." Iroh began to leave the room, glancing over his shoulder, "Please, trust me, Prince Zuko."

Zuko nodded his head, leaving the silence to wash over them as his uncle left. He didn't want to answer that until he was sure of what he wanted. Lying down on his bed cot, he curled up under the blanket while trying to shake the pit in his stomach from his encounter with Briar. But he was confused mostly by Iroh's insistence that he forget about Briar. That would be more difficult that he imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN UP ALREADY? idk. lol. that's ur call. poor zuko...he's just getting tossed around a little. whatever you do, don't forget about CHRONOS! <strong>

**hope you liked it. please review! that would be astounding. :)**

**until next time!**

**-TSA**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOAH! new chapter. haha. unfortunately, this one is kinda short...but i couldn't convince myself that it needed more to it. **

**anyway, as you all very well know, reviews are welcomed (and encouraged.)**

**thanks for the attention so far!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

"_Espionage, for the most part, involves finding a person who knows something or has something that you can induce them secretly to give to you. That almost always involves a betrayal of trust."__Aldrich Ames_

She wasn't sure what to think of it aside from that her plans were severally halted-Actually, countered would be a better term.

He was standing so perfectly still, the lamplight reflecting off his golden, polished armor. His grey eyes were glued to her, waiting for the moment she'd break. But all she could do was listen to her racing thoughts that tried to make up a reasonable excuse for why she ran off to Ba Sing Se. A faint smile curled at the corners of her mouth and she curtsied, her jade pendant bouncing against her skin. When she rose to her full height, Chronos was smirking.

"You've blossomed," he whispered, striding down to her while handing his helmet to a servant standing by, "A true rose." He ran his fingertips across her cheek, wanting nothing more than to see her lash out at him. But she remained perfectly still and leaned against the warmth of his fingers, "You're worthy of the Spirit's Envy."

"Yet I ask naught for it." She saw his eyes flicker along her neckline and the generous cut of her dress, "Your request for an audience has been met."

"Though much later than I would have wanted it…" He shrugged, "I have been concerned about you."

"I've not asked you to be concerned about me."

"Would you expect me not to care about my bride?"

"I am an able woman, Milord."

"I couldn't agree more." He leaned closer to her, lips dancing against her earlobe, his breath tickling her tender skin, "I know what you're planning, Milady, and you've certainly crossed the line."

She smirked, "I believe that is a conversation meant for our ears alone."

Chronos grinned, holding his arm out to gesture her to lead them out of the audience chamber. She left in no hurry, her hips swinging. He walked beside her until they came to the garden, where she sat down on a stone bench. The night air was crisp, goose-bumps crawling over her skin. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through the tangled strands. Her eyes followed Chronos as he examined the roses that were in full bloom.

"I am quite curious about how you found me," she mused, hoping to keep him occupied on other topics.

Chronos chuckled, "General Nalren has kept tabs on you since you entered your stay in the palace."

"He's certainly a sweet gentleman." She giggled while casting a batted eyed glance at Chronos, "A fine general, I presume?"

"He belongs to the Council of Five." Chronos plucked a rose from the bush, twirling it between his fingers, "Have you ever wondered why roses have thorns?"

Briar ran her tongue along her top lip, lost to the sensation of Zuko's lips against hers, "Where there is beauty, there is danger…"

She blushed when Chronos sat beside her and held the rose before her eyes. She gratefully took it, taking in its sweet essence. When she went to stand, Chronos held her hand. Coaxing her back into sitting, she was paralyzed by the gentle gaze in his grey eyes.

"I have a proposition for you," he said.

Briar bit her lip, "Go on…"

"Marry me here in Ba Sing Se and I will assure that no one knows of your treason. You'll be pardoned on all accounts upon our return to your kingdom."

She stared at him for what felt like hours. Marry him? He spoke as though that was the solution to everything. Her lips were pursed the longer she stared at him, but the answer remained the same. There was no way in hell that she was about to marry him so soon. Fine, if the other knight was getting impatient then she might need to toy with him a little.

"Marry you? In Ba Sing Se?" She rolled her eyes, "I don't see how it would be fit to be wedded here."

Chronos grimaced, though he found her response a tad amusing, "And where would be suitable?"

She glanced over at the oasis pond that sat a few feet away from them, "Down by the sea…"

She was off her in own little world for awhile, imagining the beauty of the water glistening in the sunset's light. A dress of the finest silk, a pearly white, adorned by her mother's emerald necklace…It was an enchanting thought. A thousand royal subjects would be seated as she strode down the aisle with little a care in the world aside from standing beside the man at the altar. Those "I Do's" would come and suddenly a kiss-

"I don't think you understand my proposition."

Her face flushed, "You're threatening me."

Chronos rose to his feet, "You've betrayed the Earth Kingdom!"

"You don't scare me," she hissed.

"Your people are being deceived. You are no queen! They starve while you dabble in treason-!"

Briar stood up and slapped him, sending him tumbling backward, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing."

Chronos stared at her in disbelief, "I have a letter to prove this."

"I don't care what you have." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, eyes narrowing, "The Earth King will never believe you. Not while he trusts me."

"You think he trusts you? That's a foolish assumption."

Briar slammed her heel into the ground, a fissure forming between her and Chronos, which sent him to his knees. Whirling her leg around, she jammed her foot into his cheekbone and threw him into the ground. Kneeling over him, she pressed her leg into his chest while drawing a knife from a sheath on her shin. Tip pressed underneath his chin, she smiled down at him.

"Ba Sing Se is mine. There are a few more pieces that need to be moved into place, but trust me when I say it won't be long before I have control," she whispered.

"Ba Sing Se will never bow to the Fire Nation!" Chronos yelled.

"They will when their king is removed." She kissed him on the cheek, lips lingering as he faltered to return the gesture, "No matter what you say, he'll never believe you. I suggest you remain quiet unless you wish for me to remove you from my little game."

"Game?" He swallowed hard as the tip of her knife nearly opened his skin, "You think you're in control, don't you?"

She pulled the knife away, laughing deeply enough that he shivered. Adjusting herself so that she was straddling him, she twirled her blade between her fingers while he showed little interest in escaping her, "Judging by the current situation, My Knight, it would seem that I am."

Chronos' hands crawled up over her thighs while she leaned her face closer to his, "What would be the price of my silence?"

"You won't be killed." She held her blade above his eyes, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Do you truly believe I will bow to you?" He laughed spitefully, "You're arrogant."

Briar rose to her feet, stepping over him as she sauntered her way back into the palace. Chronos knew better than to try to cross paths with her when she had the advantage. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that he was surrounded by Dai Li officers, fighting as valiantly as he could. But that would prove to be futile. She smiled as he stared her way, arms bound behind him while he was thrown to his knees. It was truly a shame that she had to sacrifice her knight to get her pieces into better place.

Walking down the hallway, she heard the doors to the throne room open. Upon meeting the eyes of the Earth King, she ran over to him and flung herself in his arms, sobbing loudly as the Dai Li ushered Chronos past them. She had her face buried into the Earth King's robes so he couldn't see her deceptive smirk.

"Why are they taking Lord Chronos-?"

"It was terrible!" She was wailing, hoping to tune out Chronos' shouts of her betrayal, "He tried to kill me! Spreading lies of me betraying my nation!" She finally looked up at the Earth King, eyes sparkling with forced tears, "I love my nation, Your Majesty. But he wouldn't listen to me! He threw me down, screaming at me these lies! I was so afraid…"

The Earth King hesitantly embraced her as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I will see to it that he never harms you." He drew her out of his arms, watching as she tenderly wiped her eyes, "I insist that you return to your chambers. It has been a long night."

Briar nodded her head like an obedient servant girl before shuffling down the hallway. When she got far enough, she threw aside her pitiful mask and began to laugh. How could he have thought that she'd agree to a marriage proposal? There were too many things that needed to be done. With him locked away, she could spend a little more time preparing things, though she hated that she had to take him out of the equation.

"I see that you have arrested Lord Chronos…"

Briar shrugged, "I appreciate you lending me the use of the Dai Li."

Long Feng strode from around the corner, "I hope this won't become a frequent habit of yours."

"Depends if I need to remove people…" She leaned against the wall while crossing her arms over her chest, "I have one last person who needs to be arrested. Other than that, they will be returned to you."

"I would certainly hope your ambitions don't catch up to you. The king of your game would be displeased if the queen removes herself from play."

Briar narrowed her eyes on Long Feng's smirk, "You don't even know what piece you are. I suggest you watch your tongue."

"My apologies, Princess." He mockingly bowed to her, "There is one more thing I wish to warn you of…" He began to walk past her, "The Avatar has entered Ba Sing Se."

Well, she certainly wasn't accounting for that little detail…

Briar straightened out her dress while making her way to her chambers, "That's fine." She glanced over her shoulder at Long Feng, "I need more pawns anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Well now... Chronos got screwed. (Briar's just a litlte bit of a BITCH) :) poor guy...now he's locked in a cell. won't be seeing him for awhile! at least she had a plan to avoid trouble...FIRE NATION SAY WHAT! we are getting closer to knowing who's the "king" piece and what Briar is trying to do!<strong>

**sooo... she's been working alongside Long Feng? not bad to have the Dai Li on your side. wonder who she wants arrested next? (this is how she deals with breakups. haha)**

**Note to all my readers!**

**Chronos = Knight**

**just another chess piece!**

** also: the avatar has reached Ba Sing Se! Woohoo! (just figured i'd get a little excited.)**

**chapter 12 is written and will be up by or before saturday. stay tuned!**

**-TSA**


	12. Chapter 12

**woah! get ready for a long chapter! (i think i owed you all that much for the short one i previously posted...) next chapter might not be up that quick. i've got a tad busy schedule... :(**

**SO! thanks for the support! **

**Reviews are welcome. :)**

**enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

_"It is not enough to conquer; one must also know how to seduce." ~Voltaire _

A statue of marble. Eyes flickering with a tantalizing gaze that seemed to never leave him no matter how many times he turned his back, her hands remained hidden in the sleeves of her robes. Her jaw was taut, velvet red lips pursed in the slightest smirk. Her skin had lost its bronzed complexion, fading into the pallor of porcelain. Those emerald eyes were fierce as ever, calculating and demanding just as when they had first met. It was a shame to see her that way.

Her muscles hardly twitched even when she'd whisper a word or two to the soldiers sitting at the table beside hers, which was in the corner. When she shifted her position to sit up straighter, he found himself watching the way her robes tumbled around her curvy figure until they settled against her body. Her tongue ran across her top lip and he nearly tripped over himself at the mere sight of it. She probably knew that, which was why she insisted on tormenting him.

He wanted to taste her again, ravage the moisture of her mouth. His skin was burning at the mere thought of finishing what they had started several nights ago. How did his uncle expect him to avoid her? She was the center of his every dream. All his secret passions he wanted to discover in her womanly secrets. Just the thought of it aroused him and he had to smack himself on the forehead a few times to control himself. All she needed to do was make the right gesture and he'd push himself over the edge!

Shuffling off into the backroom, he set the dirty teacups he had stacked up into the sink while thinking about the last time he had seen Briar. It wasn't like they truly "made up" after their minor argument. He was well aware that she was most likely hurt by seeing him with Jin, but all of that meant nothing to him! He just wanted her even if only for a few minutes…

He peeked his head around from the backroom, watching Briar rise from her seat and saunter to the front counter, coins jingling in her palm. He watched with earnest for the moment that she'd look his way. But it never came.

"Nephew, the young lady requests a cup of green tea with mint!"

Zuko quickly poured her a cup and rushed to give it to her. He stood at her table for a few minutes; staring at her while she stared off the right with little interest with his presence. Sitting down across from her, he slid the cup over to her until she finally looked over at him.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Zuko's brow furrowed, "Is that all you can say?"

"I don't figure there is more to say." She shrugged while taking a sip from her tea, "I don't want to dwell on the past, if you know what I mean."

"I don't want it to just be the past."

"That's no longer our choice."

She was glad that the door to the teashop burst open, for it kept her from engaging in a further argument. But when she saw it was Jet who had burst in, her brow furrowed. Rising from her seat, she reached into her pocket, fingers dancing over the coin he had flipped to her during their first tangle. What on earth he was doing was beyond her, but it was forcing her to remove her pawns one by one.

"I've got to tell you, Lee…" Jet twirled his swords in his hands while pacing around the teashop, his eyes fixated on Briar, "Your girl's a real gem!"

Zuko rose to his feet, "What would you know about her?"

"She's a seductress." Jet winked at Briar, "I've enjoyed her spoils-" Jet was cut off as Zuko drew the broadswords a soldier had at his waist. He lifted a brow, "Hold up there, Buddy. There's no need to get up in arms about this!"

"Take back what you said about her."

Jet laughed, "Which part? That she's obedient when aroused?"

Briar's eyes narrowed, less than amused by Jet's taunting. She stepped between the two of them while setting a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "That will be enough from both of you." She glanced over her shoulder at Jet, "I don't know where you're making these lies up from, but I would appreciate if you kept your mouth shut."

"Didn't realize I was insulting you, Princess." He hooked one of his swords around her wrist and yanked her into his arms, the blade cutting her skin apart. He pressed his chest against her back while holding his hand around her throat and pulling her chin up the expose her neck. He gently kissed underneath her jaw, which made Zuko advance a step, "You should hear her moan." He nipped at a pulsing vein, making her yelp, "It's enough to send you over the edge."

Zuko held his broadswords out to the space between them, "Release her _now_."

"I don't think she wants to be let go." His grip on her throat tightened, stopping her from sputtering any words, "I won't hurt her. She's too precious a commodity." He lifted one of his swords to the quaking veins of her neck, "But I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it!" Zuko staggered forward as a thin trail of blood began trickling down her neck. Hearing her whimper and seeing her fight against Jet was making him wish he could just fire bend, "Let her go, Jet!"

"Then start fire bending, Buddy."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a handsome reward for a couple fire bending refugees. Just admit to it and she won't get hurt."

Zuko met Briar's stare and he knew better than to admit to anything, "You're going to have to let her go because I'm not a fire bender."

"Liar!"

Briar was released as Jet lunged forward, sword swinging over Zuko's head. She fell back to her corner table while watching their battle unfold. If she got lucky, Zuko would just kill Jet…

Zuko leapt onto a table, Jet's blade skimming past his knees. He was balancing on one leg as the table was sliced in half, but his ankle was hooked by Jet's blade and he was sent tumbling into the floor. Rolling to his feet, he lashed out at the brunette until a table was kicked between them. Sliding underneath it, he was back on his feet and slammed the hilt of his blades into Jet's stomach. He landed a punch under his jaw before being thrown backward.

He fell to the floor, but blocked both of Jet's swords that came crashing toward his face. All of the brunette's weight was bearing down on him until he tucked his knees to his chest and kicked Jet backward. Scrambling to stand, he swung at Jet's ankles, which resulted in his swords slamming into the ground as Jet somersaulted backward. Zuko decided to forget about his blades as he charged forward and buried Jet into the wood of the door, sending him flying outside.

Walking out across the dusty streets, Zuko scanned the darkness for his assailant. When he peered around the alley corner, Jet's sword sliced open his cheek. He knew that pain all too well and it reminded him of Briar, that damned girl he was fighting for. Blocking a sword that came close to his neck, he lashed out with several swings until he knew Jet was backed into a corner. But he found himself retreating as Jet hooked his swords together and swung them closer and closer to Zuko.

When he ran out of the alley, the streets were crowded with people, some screaming for the match to continue, others screaming for it to end. Zuko was hoping for the latter. Jet leapt onto a stack of crates, allowing both of them to recover their breath.

"Betcha wish you could fire bend." Jet laughed hysterically upon seeing Briar appear in the doorway of the teashop, wrapping her wounded wrist with a cloth torn from her robes, "I'm glad you decided to join us, Princess!"

Zuko glanced over at her, "What's going on here?"

She lifted a brow, "I was about to ask you that."

Before he could argue with her, Jet was on him again. He was desperately wishing that he wouldn't have to rely on just his swordsmanship. Dancing around his agitated assailant, Zuko knocked one of Jet's blades out of his hand with a blow from the hilt of his sword to the brunette's wrist. As Jet scampered to give himself distance from Zuko, he felt Zuko's sword tear through the skin and muscle on the back of his shins. He tumbled into the ground, Zuko standing over him with the tip of his swords hovering above his face.

"Yield," Zuko said.

Jet glanced over at the teashop, finding that Briar was gone. When he looked back at Zuko, the prince swore he saw a trace of panic cross his face, "She told me about you and your uncle."

"You're a liar."

Jet laughed, "We're all just players in her game."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko knelt over Jet, blade held to his throat, "Start talking."

"She's planning something with the Fire Nation." Jet looked around to see if she was anywhere in sight, "All she told me was that she needed to prove you're fire benders."

"That doesn't make sense."

Zuko rose to his feet upon hearing gasps. Dropping his other sword to the ground, he watched as the Dai Li hoisted Jet to his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back. But Jet wasn't going to go so easily. He fought against them, yelling all the while, until he saw a coin lying at his feet. Looking through the dispersing crowds of people, he saw Briar standing there, though she made no move to help him. He was being removed from the game.

"Damn you!" Jet shouted, "You know they're fire benders! You fucking told me!"

Briar remained unmoved with a stone expression as the crowds of people glared at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have to listen to me!" Jet managed to wiggle his way out of one Dai Li officer's hold, stammering a few steps before he was thrown to his knees, "She's a traitor! She's working with the Fire Nation!"

"That'll be enough, Boy!"

"She set me up! She's going to kill the Earth King! You've gotta believe me!"

Jet was dragged down the road, still wailing about Briar's betrayal. His words soon became nothing but a whisper in the wind.

Everyone was ushered back into their rightful places as if nothing had happened. But Zuko remained standing in the street, watching Briar, who again remained unmoved. He stomped over to her and dragged her around the back of the teashop that was dimly lit by the street lanterns. She offered a minimal fight as he threw her against the wall. Her eyes were stone cold, a look that made him wonder if Jet was telling the truth.

"You told him we're fire benders," he hissed.

Briar's gaze softened, her façade shattered, "It was an accident-"

"Damn it!" Zuko paced around in circles, shaking his head, "You could have gotten us killed!"

"I hadn't meat to!" She grabbed his arm before he walked off, "I was alone and he was there. I'm sorry, I just-"

"I told you to stay away from him, but you wouldn't listen!"

Briar was silent for a moment, biting her lip. She sighed until she was pushed back against the wall, Zuko's hands slamming on either side of her head. Her fingers tentatively brushed his chest while his lips hovered over hers, "I've been told to stay away from you, too."

Zuko untied the sash holding her robes together, sliding the heavy garments off her until she was left in a sheer white gown. He brushed a kiss over her tattoo, "Who told you that?"

She refused to answer that while bringing her lips against his. Pressed up against the alley wall, she found herself in a fight of dominance as Zuko's tongue pried her mouth open and ravaged the moisture inside. A thin trail of saliva trickled from the corner of their lips, Briar gasping when she was finally allowed to breathe. She tangled her fingers in his hair while he prickled kisses along her neck, gently nipping at each pulsing vein. Her mind was so far gone-

Hips grinded against hips, thighs pressed together, and she let out a tiny gasp- When was the last time she had felt like this? She fiddled with the buttons of his brocade jacket, discarding it to the dusty streets, aching for his skin to press against hers. Chests brushing one another, she felt his hand linger over her thigh, tugging up the skirt of her gown so his fingers could trek further over her skin. Her thigh was held up against his side as he pushed himself against her.

She wanted more. She didn't want to be teased by his swollen member. The only thing running through her mind was to forget any decency and do it in the alleyway. It made her laugh at how in control Zuko was, how calm, how he wanted the moment to last longer than a few sensual touches.

Her fingers dragged along his spine, feeling for each of his etched muscles, musing as they flexed under her touch. Caressing his shoulders then working her way down his chest, she felt him shudder as a cold hand passed over a nipple. She laughed into their next kiss while her fingers moved to that v-line of his hips. Each tiny stroke made him growl, which she was beginning to like hearing. She titled her head back with a tiny gasp as he grinded against her, harder and wanting entrance.

Their lips were tangled again, heads tilting to find better access to each other's mouths. His tongue pushed its way inside, gently brushing over hers which earned a low moan from her throat. She guided his hand along the sheer fabric of her gown until his palm was pressed over a pert nub of flesh. So warm, she nearly melted. His thumb tentatively stroked the petal, his muscles constricting each time a tiny cry erupted from her lips.

Jet wasn't kidding when he said she was obedient when aroused-

But that's when his mind finally came back.

He ended their kiss, arms dropping to just embrace her, forgetting all need of her carnage. His face beamed a deep shade of red as he looked down at her flushed face and her heaving chest. Damn it. Why hadn't he realized she was keeping him from asking about Jet's claims?

"You're working with the Fire Nation," he muttered.

Briar shook her head, pressing a finger to his lips, "Jet was lying. He was consumed by the notion of it because the Fire Nation killed his parents."

But Zuko wasn't pleased by that. He could hear all of his uncle's words, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." She pressed a kiss to his lips, alarmed that he didn't return her gesture, "Please, don't push me away."

He returned her kiss, though refused to ignite that fire in his chest. He picked up her robes and handed them to her, both blushing furiously while fighting to make themselves look presentable. But she was one hot mess and he was still aroused. Fuck. He leaned against the wall while she straightened out the wrinkles of her garments until she was pleased that she looked like a princess again.

"You pushed me away," he murmured.

She tilted her chin up to the half moon above them, "I was afraid…"

He slid her hand into his, holding it against his chest, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"There was something I wanted to tell you." She stared into his amber eyes, finding all words lost in a split second, "I'm just not sure it's the best thing to say."

"I want to hear it." He saw her hesitation, "Hurt me, heal me, I don't care. If there is something that you need to say then I need to hear it!"

"I've been promised to another man."

Well, he certainly hadn't expected to hear that. Frankly, he was better prepared for hearing that she was a traitor.

"You're- What?"

"I didn't want to tell you." She bit her lip, "We're just…in a little deep now…"

Zuko held her hand tighter and drew her closer to himself, "Who is he?"

"Lord Chronos, an Earth Bender-"

"Then I'll fight him for you."

"It's not that easy!" She gasped as he kissed her, pushing him back and holding him away from her, "He's a powerful bender-"

"I doubt he cares about you like I do."

Briar laughed spitefully, "It's not about 'caring'. Lord Chronos needs a throne and I have a vacant one in my kingdom."

Zuko wanted to press her more on the matter, but she began walking out of the alley. He waited a few minutes as she vanished from sight, dwelling on his next course of action, which became him chasing after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the back of her robes, yanking her into his arms. His mouth hit hers forcefully, though she wasn't keen on letting him make her melt. She shoved him backward, stumbling over herself as she tried to create distance between them.

"That's not helping!" she yelled.

"You can't just give up!" He tried to embrace her, but she lashed out at him, missing him by inches with her nails, "Why would you act this way with me then say goodbye?"

"Because I'm so caught up in it!" She twirled around, hands clawing at her hair, "You're persistent and you catch me off guard. I forget my boundaries because I just want to cross them all!" She glanced over at him, blushing darkly, "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

Zuko's brow furrowed and he cautiously stepped toward her, hand outstretched but he didn't touch her, "I don't think there's a way to make sense out of this. All I know is that I'm happy when I'm with you."

She smirked, pairing her hand with his, willowy fingertips barely meeting his, "It would be nice to believe that this happiness will last awhile."

"I think we should take it day by day."

She welcomed the limited space between them while he stepped toward her, hands still paired. His lips met hers gently as if he was an inexperienced lover, which she knew not to be true. She giggled upon their lips parting and stared into those beautiful amber eyes.

"Until tomorrow, My Prince," she whispered.

Zuko shivered at the softness of her voice. He could taste the honey of her words, nearly tumbling over himself as she slowly made her way down the empty streets, the darkness shadowing the tear that streaked down her face. He sighed dreamily, ambling over to the teashop, where he soon found his uncle standing. Blushing furiously upon the notion that his uncle had seen his entire escapade, he fumblingly tried to find the right words to say.

"You have no intention of listening to me, do you?" Iroh asked.

Zuko bowed his head, "Uncle, it feels right-"

"I don't think that Jet fellow was lying about her." Iroh's gaze sharpened when his nephew's eyes found his, "Something isn't right. Why do you suddenly trust her?"

Zuko didn't want to answer that. It was obvious, wasn't it? He was so captivated by lustful needs that he was forgetting every piece of her nature. But he didn't want to stop feeling the way he did. Right or wrong, he felt like he needed her, though it was proving to not be in the best way.

"She's blinded you with passion," Iroh scolded.

Zuko's face was an even deeper scarlet that nearly matched his scar, "I'm not blinded!"

"Her own aunt suspects betrayal!"

"How would you know-?" Zuko choked on his words when Iroh tugged a letter out of his sash, "Is that from Hikaru?"

Iroh nodded his head, "Princess Briar's fiancé found proof."

"It can't be." He refused to take the letter that was held out to him, "Uncle, I think I lo-"

"No!" Iroh's brow furrowed while Zuko stared at him in disbelief. He tried to reach out to his nephew, but was immediately shoved aside. Worried eyes followed the Banished Prince as he stormed down the dusty street, "She's too dangerous, Prince Zuko…"

* * *

><p><strong>UH-OH! sooo...the question is: do you all think Briar loves Zuko or is she just seducing him? i'll let you ponder that for awhile! and can you say JET GOT SCREWED. Briar is just a backstabbing little bitch. poor guy thought he was getting something. haha <strong>

**pawn= removed.**

**yay for steamy moments. i've withheld Briar and Zuko from just going at it, and trust me, it's difficult! haha**

**hope you all liked this and reviews are encouraged! i want to know what you all think. **

**THANKS!**

**-TSA**


	13. Chapter 13

**well...apparently, there was a demand for an update. lol. soooo! here it is! ****i like this chapter... actually, more like i like the end of it. **

**OOH! momentary songfic moment at the end! Disclaimer: I don't own "Need You Now" or ATLA.**

**before i forget! thanks every for the SPECTACULAR reviews, faves, and alerts! you all rock my world. hearing your thoughts in reviews makes me want to write more- so please continue to do so!**

**this is probably the one story i'm actually inspired to write...haha**

**enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

_'__I don't use my body to seduce, no. I just stand there.__'__ ~Ursula Andress_

Nine in the morning- She had truly surprised herself with being up that early. Judging by the silence of the hallways, she assumed that either everyone was still asleep or they were already going about their duties. She tiptoed by the Earth King's chambers, the guards giving her a leering eye before she disappeared around the corner. Her destination was not that far away and once she reached it, she found that the doors were already cracked open.

Inviting? That was a curious thought. She slinked inside, where the floors were basking in the morning sun's light that seeped through the windows. The room was simplistic to say the least: a four poster bed, several furniture pieces of mahogany scattered about, and stone walls surrounding it all. She tiptoed around the marbled floors while searching for a certain object. Upon finding his stationary, she began rummaging through the letters that he received and the ones that looked to be ready to send.

"Find what you're looking for, Princess?"

She whirled around, hand clasping an unopened letter behind her back and tucking it into the sash of her robe, "I'm simply assuring that you are leaving no traces."

"You seem to not trust me."

"I trust all the pieces in my game." She smiled innocently while he circled around her like a bird of prey, "_You_ have little faith in _me_."

"You've betrayed your own nation and two of your pieces are sitting in cells." He advanced closer to her until she was backed up against his desk, "How am I to know that you won't double cross me?"

"There's no way of knowing it." She smirked while running a finger under his chin, "You've been informed of my plans. I would have hoped that to be enough."

"I need assurance, Princess."

Briar had little time to be dealing with meddlesome "trust issues". She watched him with a sharp eye, waiting for any of his movements to be violent. He probably knew she had taken something, and now she just needed to know where the Dai Li had taken Chronos. There were several more stages in her plan and she wanted him alive to help her complete the final step. But that required knowledge of the prison he was being held in.

"Long Feng…" She purred his name, leaning up to him while gently tracing over his cheekbone, "I can entrust you with one more detail should you share with me the location of Lord Chronos."

Long Feng seized her wrist, his nails digging into her wounded wrist that was bandaged tightly, "Why would you need to know his location?"

"If I tell you, will you give me his location?"

He smirked, hand sliding down her arm, "Agreed."

"I have a hunch that the Avatar will be planning to save my fiancé and I wish to greet them in such an attempt."

It was a decent lie, but not even she was totally sold on it.

"I don't believe the Avatar is your concern." His hand slid around her waist, "You're no longer in control, Princess."

She didn't break her playful expression. Spirits, she hardly flinched. She just pressed herself up against him while dragging her fingers across his cheek, "I believe you owe me an answer, _Sir_."

Her lips were barely prickling his and she knew he was faltering with his composure, "Lake Laogai."

She smiled, twirling her way out of his arms, which caused him to stumble a step forward. Once out in the hallway, she ran to the other side of the palace where her chambers were, bursting inside while locking the door. Yanking the letter from her sash, she stared at the Fire Nation emblem on the seal. That letter was not supposed to be in his possession, and it agitated her that he was trying to intercept her messages. Stowing the envelope away in her robes as a knock sounded on her door, she decided now was not the time to be corresponding with the other players in her game.

. . . .

Lake Laogai…who'd have thought that? It was funny how easily Long Feng revealed the Dai Li's hideout to her upon a gentle caress across his cheek. Men. What pathetic creatures they had become as generations developed. She laughed while slipping into the shadows of the stone walls. Sliding a mask over her mouth, she threw the hood of her cloak up before dodging through the tunnel ways, where she would ever so often find officers wandering about.

She knew that the Dai Li had arrested Chronos and Jet, but she was having a hard time finding where they were being kept. It was difficult to continue navigating using her earth bending, since she figured she was just getting more and more lost. Jet could wait, but she needed to assure that Chronos was still breathing. His part in her game wasn't over yet, and if she lost him then she'd be in more trouble than she thought. Promoting a pawn to knight wasn't on her list of best ideas.

As she crept through the darkness, she heard a pair of footsteps rush past her. But they weren't the slow, marching ones of the Dai Li. Following the new shadow that danced through the tunnels, she drew the knife in her boot, the hilt glinting in the lantern's light. The figure stopped a moment; though it was simply to tease her into thinking she could catch him.

It was certainly frowned upon when a princess would snoop around in places she didn't belong, but she was less than keen on stopping her pursuit of the man who had infiltrated the Dai Li's headquarters.

She was finding it hard to believe that whoever had broken in had done so with ease. Even she had a difficult time. Pressing herself up against the wall, she peeked around the corner to see four offices walking toward her. Looked like she had met her end…When she looked back around, she saw all four men on the floor and a figure dressed in black standing over them with two broadswords. She gasped, hands coming to her mouth when she noticed that he had heard her.

The face that stared at her was hidden by a blue mask. She hesitantly stepped forward, knife still clutched in her palm, for the instance that it wasn't who she thought. But the figure only nodded to her and rushed down the hallway. Eyes narrowing, she burst after him, praying that it wasn't an intruder come to free Lord Chronos. That couldn't happen. Not now.

She finally stopped upon running into a rotunda that was surrounded by torches. Pulling her hood down for a moment, she surveyed the halls for any sign of a door. Pressing her hands to a wall, she mustered her energy to find the locks of it, and moved it with a sweep of her arms. She rolled her sleeves up, preparing for someone to find her, but the hallway was empty, though she had come by exactly where she wanted to be.

Ambling over to the prison cell on the farthest side of the tunnel while tucking her knife into her belt, she peered inside, having guessed correctly on finding Chronos.

"Who are you?" he seethed, struggling against the heavy chains that bound his arms and legs.

She removed her hood and mask, staring down at him while shaking her head, "Thank the Spirits that you're still breathing."

"You fucking bitch! What the fuck do you want?"

She slightly pitied him as he tried to break his restraints and fell against the cold floors, "You are of no use to me in this cell. A shame the Dai Li knows better than to put you in a prison of stone."

"No use to you?" He lifted his head, his wispy brown hair falling over his eyes, "I refuse to be a part of your games."

"That's not exactly you're choice." She shrugged upon hearing the sound of footsteps, "I have one last job that I will need you for. But I promise to be back again with further instruction. It seems as though someone knows I'm here." She smiled at him, "Be a good little boy while I'm gone, ok?"

She blew him a kiss before throwing her hood up and disappearing into the shadows, using her bending to open a new passageway. To her surprise, she was back in the rotunda, though it looked as though some of the torches were blown out. Odd occurrence…She reached for her knife, but darkness soon engulfed her and she was slammed against the wall. Blade clattering to the floor, she fought the hands around her throat, her nails tearing skin apart, though the hold on her hardly loosened.

"Where is Lord Chronos?"

Lifting a leg, she jammed her knee into her assailant's groin. When she gained her footing, she slammed her foot across his face as he doubled over, which sent him skidding across the ground. She blindly searched for her knife and once finding it, she rose to her feet and waited for the sound of advancing steps. But she was only met by silence.

"If that's you, Nalren, then I suggest you refrain from attacking me." She blinked a few times to try to adjust her eyes to the darkness, "I'll kill you if you try…"

"Where is Lord Chronos? What have you done to him?"

She rolled her eyes, watching a shadow appear in front of her. Backing against the wall, she opened another passageway that led to a platform surrounded by water. She stepped out onto it and watched as Nalren's hulking figure, adorned by golden armor, stepped into the dim light.

"I am keeping him out of harm's way." She held her chin higher, "A 'thank you' is the least you can give me."

"You've betrayed us all." He pulled a crumbled letter out of his pocket, laying it on the floor between them, "Lady Susanoo has entered Ba Sing Se, and she gave me that letter to warn the Earth King." Briar's eyes were as wide as her head, though she dared not make a move to pick up the letter, "There's nowhere to turn, Princess."

She lifted a brow, calculating the possibility that he was right. Had she been trumped? No. This was her game. She sighed heavily, "Oh, dear…A letter has defeated me."

"You're better off just turning yourself in."

"It would seem that way…" She fiddled with the knife in her hands, "Or I can kill you hear and dump your body in the lake. Just a thought…"

Nalren's hand rested on the hilt of the blade at his hip, "I have sworn my sword in allegiance to Lord Chronos, but I've sworn my life for the safety of my closest friend."

Briar wanted to feel pity for his care for Lord Chronos, but she wasn't in that mood, "That's touching. But I don't have time to be dealing with this. Challenge me and succeed in arresting me, Chronos will be executed. If you don't believe me, then take that chance on his life." He met her unfaltering gaze, "Make your move, Rook."

His brow furrowed, though he had no question to her response. He had now stepped onto the playing field, agreeing to be her defense as well as Chronos'. His hand fell from his hilt and he stood in attention, "I'll take your word, Milady." He held a hand up as she went to speak, "But should I suspect that Chronos' life is jeopardized, I won't hesitate to kill you."

She curtsied with a smile, one that looked like a hissing cobra, "I respect your distrust, General. My only warning is that you keep to your bargain of remaining silent unless you wish to find yourself at the bottom of Lake Laogai alongside Lord Chronos."

Nalren bowed his head, turning around to find the door still opened. He walked back into the shadows after picking up the letter that sat between them, which left Briar alone to her thoughts.

She tapped her foot impatiently while thinking on how to get that letter from him. Though her biggest issue now lied within her aunt having arrived in Ba Sing Se. That would cause problems if she were granted entrance into the palace. Fuck. She was certainly not accounting for that detail. She had little time to think about a route around confrontation, but she needed to plan what to do with her bishop, which brought up that her other bishop probably didn't trust her.

Cursing under her breath, she threw her hood up and trudged back into the dark rotunda, searching for her way back to the surface. It was most likely that her absence was being noted by Long Feng and the Earth King. The Earth King…she needed him wrapped around her finger. She hardly believed that would be a difficult job, though it would be much easier without Long Feng. That just meant she would have to play her temptress card like she had with Jet.

Lovely.

. . . .

The greatest weapons a woman had were: the ability to pleasure, the ability to laugh and smile, the ability to change personalities, and the ability to cry. No man could withstand any of it if all were used accordingly. As she slid into a short, cheongsam dress the color of her eyes with a gold tiger on the back with its claws surrounding a blazing sun, she found herself mulling through her mind how to go about seducing the Earth King.

He wasn't exactly the romantic type as far as she could tell, not to mention that he probably had minimal experience with women, which meant that she needed to pry open his mind to find his secret desires. That would take more time than she wanted, but she had to just improvise for the moment. Combing through her hair, she smiled at the bounce of the lightest curl of her hair, which sat along her back. She painted her lips a cherry blossom pink before shuffling out into the corridors of the palace.

It was eight at night, which meant the Earth King was in the audience chamber reading over lists of complaints or concerns in the kingdom. She was praying as she wandered down the hallways that Long Feng was not with him. Beckoning the two guards to allow her entrance, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted down the open isle. The sound of her feet couldn't be heard for she decided against wearing any form of shoes, though she was surprised that The Earth King hadn't noticed that he was no longer alone.

"Your Majesty?" she chirped.

He looked up, peering at her through his spectacles, "What are you doing in here, Princess?" She tiptoed closer to him, though as she laid a foot on the stone steps, the bear at his side let out a mighty roar that made her retreat, "Bosco! Be nice to her!"

She forced a smile on her lips while her eyes never left the bear that was still growling, "What a _charming_ animal."

"He's not usually this violent." The Earth King glanced at her, watching her slowly make her way up the stairs to stand before him. He had to admit that he liked the swing in her hips, which was making his heart race, "Can I help you?"

"I'm just curious about a few things, Your Majesty." She leisurely tugged the papers out of his hands, throwing them to the ground with a flick of her wrist, "Do you find me attractive?"

His face beamed a dark shade of red, "That seems like an irrelevant question-"

She slid onto his lap, arms hooking around his neck, "I don't think so considering the situation."

"P-Prince-cess-"

"You know…it's probably best if you don't talk." She pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving the faint line of her lipstick on his skin, "I just want to know that you _really_ meant it when you said you wouldn't let Chronos hurt me."

"O-Of cou-course!"

"Next question." She playfully ran her finger along a vein of his neck, licking her lips, "There is a certain someone I need removed from Ba Sing Se."

"Wh-Who wo-would that b-be?"

"Lady Susanoo. She's trying to force me to return to my kingdom." She stuck her bottom lip out, "And I'd rather stay here with _you_. Can you maybe help me out with that?"

"I can see what I can do-"

He was silenced by Briar's lips smoothing over his. His body went rigid for a moment before his hands slid over her thighs and he held her tightly against himself. When the warmth of her mouth left his, he found himself waiting for a second kiss. But all he got was her rising to her feet and winking at him.

"It's getting late, Your Majesty." She sauntered down the steps and out across the audience chamber floor, "Sleep well!"

Once outside the doors, she wrinkled her nose. Not the best kisser she'd come across…Stomping into her chambers, she found her knees shaking a bit, her heart thundering in her chest. Brow furrowed, she tried to block out the screaming of her mind. Cheating on her prince? She couldn't afford to be so smitten with her knight, since it was hurting her seductress nature, which she relied on to stay in control of her game. But she couldn't bring herself to continue with it.

_'It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.'_

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! She slipped to the floor while burying her face in her hands. Why was this happening? It couldn't be true- that she was actually in love! That wasn't in her makeup; it wasn't something she felt she grew up with. No. She was always alone and that wasn't about to change-

A tiny tear trickled from the corner of her eye, streaking down her cheek until it dripped onto the marble floor to form a perfect pool of water. Staring down at it, she tried to slow her heartbeats that were roaring over her last encounter with Zuko. The taste of his scalding lips, the fire in his chest, the swarms of passion that consumed them…Laughing, she mused on the notion that she hadn't ever tasted a Fire Nation Prince before him. The hundreds of spices that burned her skin was the most incredible feeling she'd ever experienced.

She could curse a thousand more times, though all she could think of was that sensational emotion that erupted in her chest every time she thought of him. Fuck. She was in too deep now. But she couldn't assure that her knight would be safe, despite that she had fallen in love with him.

'_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.'_

. . . .

'_And I don't know how I can do without.'_

His body felt weak, his legs shaking with exhaustion. He wobbled into the apartment while listening to his uncle speak of how it was the right thing to do- releasing the Avatar's Flying Bison. But his head hurt so much that the words were ringing in his ears, though he could make no sense of it. When it was that he hit the floor, he wasn't sure, though all he could feel was a scorching heat rising in his chest until he was drenched in his own sweat.

He struggled to stand, resulting in dragging a vase of flowers to the ground, shattering the glass and scattering the flowers and their petals. Rolling over onto his stomach, his eyes fluttered open and closed as he saw Briar's face dancing in front of his fingers. Arm sweeping out to touch her, he let out a cry of agony while his uncle rushed to his side. There were no words he could make out. All he could think of was the familiarity of the heat in his chest, but the pain was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Staring up at his uncle as he was pushed onto his back, he could only think of one word, one name before the darkness swept over his eyes.

"Br-Briar…"

_'I just need you now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>don't know about you guys...but i think this song fits them rather well. expect it to turn up again! :)<strong>

**OOH! CHESS PIECES! ****Nalren has just promoted himself tooo...ROOK! I'm glad he's back in the game. and wat's her plan with Chronos? maybe there was some good in her arresting him? guess we'll find out! :) ****Hikaru is one of bishops, so who's the other? (gotta figure this one is obvious...who else is OLD and wise? lol)**

**wow. so WTF is Briar doing? She's got people wound in different directions! (hell, even i get lost!) and she finally admitted that she's in love! (at least to herself, next she needs to tell Zuko). she's started to find that she's got no heart in heartless seduction techniques. that will be a problem.**

**idk about everyone else, but i thought it was kinda sweet that Zuko said her name before he passed out. :) though that might just be me...**

**update will be in another two or three days! **

**REVIEW! :)**

**-TSA**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! EVERYONE IS FRICKIN SPECTACULAR! Your reviews/faves/alerts made me soooooo happy! I apologize that I didn't get this up sooner, but I've been UBER busy! I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**please keep reviewing! you all rock my world.**

**Enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

_'__Although you may spend your life killing, You will not exhaust all your foes. But if you quell your own anger, your real enemy will be slain.__'__ ~Nagarjuna _

The morning sun peeked through the windows, lighting the path he walked as he cleaned the floors of the teashop. He was fretting over leaving Zuko home alone, but all the boy had been doing for the past few days was sleeping. His body was experiencing the turmoil of his mind, possibly cleansing him of his wrongful deeds. One could only hope that meant he would leave Briar behind. Setting the broom up against the wall, he stared at the empty tables.

He couldn't put a finger on it, and part of him didn't want to understand, why Zuko had said Briar's name. If anything, that damned girl was responsible for all this and for the things to come, but he wasn't about to ask for her to help him. He needed Zuko to believe that she was trouble, though that boy wouldn't listen to any word of reason until he got hurt. Shaking his head, he glanced over his shoulder upon hearing the door to the teashop creak open.

His eyes widened and his heart fluttered. Was he seeing things? The rays of the sun haloed her face, bringing to life all her marvelous features that he felt he had been deprived of. Sighing heavily, he took in her regal form, adorned by a high collared dress the color of the ocean. Her hair was tied up loosely, strands falling around her cheeks. Those emerald eyes sparkled even as she cast her stare to the floor.

"I hear the best tea in Ba Sing Se is sold here," she giggled.

Iroh could hardly put words to seeing her so suddenly, "Would you like to attest to that?"

She smiled while walking over to him. Her arms came around his neck and she hugged him as tightly as she could, "I missed you, Iroh."

"I missed you too, Hikaru." When she left his embrace, he felt a chill down his spine, though the warmth was returned when she held his hand in hers. But her eyes had darkened, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I know the truth." She buried her face in her hands for a moment, "Briar has been corresponding with the Fire Nation to take over Ba Sing Se."

Iroh shook his head, "What is her motive?"

"The letter states that they will give her enough money to take her kingdom out of poverty and open the ports so she can trade. She has good intentions, but at the cost of our nation's capital!" She slammed her fist against the table, "It also states the murder of The Earth King. I can't let that happen."

"Do you truly believe she'll resort to murder?"

"I can't determine that. I don't even know her anymore…"

Iroh sat beside her, taking her hand and unfolding her fingers from her fist, "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

She smiled as best she could, wiping away a stray tear before it fell, "What did I do wrong?"

"It's as you said 'It's the price we pay when their real parents aren't involved in their lives'."

"I need to stop her, Iroh." She rose to her feet, "The Earth King's life may be in danger."

. . . .

He was watching her- _Again_. It was beginning to bother her how much time he spent peering over her shoulder, never saying a word, just simply watching. If she figured he was smart, which was not the case, she'd have thought him to be trying to decipher her cryptic plans. But he was literally staring at her at all times, especially when he found her alone in the library. Today, she was less than inclined to entertain his ogling eyes.

Closing the book in front of her, for it offered her no use in her current search, she glanced up at him, which made his face beam a dark shade of red, "Can I help you, Your Majesty?"

"Pr-Princ-cess." He cleared his throat, "There's something that's been on my mind." His eyes found hers and he choked on his words. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to breathe as steadily as he could, "The other night when you k-kissed m-me-" His face was a shameful scarlet, "I just want to know if you possibly-!" He sighed heavily, "-possibly have any _real_ affection towards me."

Briar's eyes were wide and she was fighting the urge to laugh. Smoothing out the wrinkles of the skirt of her dress, she rose to her feet while gingerly patting him on the cheek, "What was that, Your Majesty?"

He quickly held her hand as she went to drop it to her side, "Do you possibly have any affection towards me?"

"Your Majesty, it was only a kiss-"

"But you said you wanted to stay in Ba Sing Se!" He blushed while watching her eyes for any sign of admiration, "With me…"

She licked her lips, nearly agitated with his behavior, "Don't you think you're being quite a bit forward?"

"If I'm not then I might miss my chance!"

She yanked her hand out of his, feigning to be insulted, "Your Majesty, you've brought up an uncomfortable point. I have been exposed to my previous fiancés' plans to kill me, and it has left me uncertain of any man's intentions."

She went to stomp out of the library, but he grabbed her hand and spun her around, "I'm not that kind of man-"

"That will be enough!" She once more freed herself from his grip, "I appreciate your care for me, but I am unprepared to accept a husband. I'm very sorry."

Stomping out of the library, she was slinging curses about her research being disturbed. By the time she reached chambers, she slammed her fist into the wall, which nearly shattered the stone. Pulling her fist out of the fissure, she mulled over what she had read while in the silence. She needed an actual book to clarify that the Day of the Black Sun was indeed on the ninth day of the seventh month. Summer-a few more months away and the Fire Nation could be rendered powerless.

But she had little time to continue that train of thought as the sound of yelling erupted down the hallway. All she could hear was the word "intruder" being screamed, which brought a newfound curiosity to her. She made her way to the throne room to find a group of palace soldiers fighting against four "children". With her sleeves rolled up, she slammed her foot into the ground, which split the floor in half. The brunette girl's leg slipped into the break.

Briar was slow to react to the slab of rock that hurtled toward her. Bracing herself, she only slid a few meters backward, and once her footing was regain, she uprooted a boulder from the ground and sent it smashing into the brunette whose ankle had been sprained. She smiled as she was sent tumbling down the hallway, which left the other three staring at her with wide eyes.

"That's my sister!"

Briar rolled her eyes, "As if I give a fuck."

She drew a slab of rock up to block a gust of wind that would have knocked her off her feet. Before she went to charge after them, she saw them burst into the throne room. Running after them, she sent a fissure into a pillar to break their path, but she was seized around the waist and hoisted over a hulking man's shoulder.

"Put me down!" she bellowed, bashing her fists into Nalren's back.

"It's for your own good, Milady." Nalren gave a nod of his head, "That's The Avatar."

Glancing over her shoulder, she caught the seething glare of Long Feng, which made her smirk, "Alright, fine. But please put me down!"

Nalren granted her wish, which only got him a palm across his cheek. Regaining all her dignity, she strolled past The Avatar and took her place at the king's left side. Her hand slipped over his shoulder, which made him shiver. The least she could do was utilize his slight affection for her.

"Your Majesty, we've come to warn you about the Fire Nation invading the Earth Kingdom!"

Briar's brow furrowed while the Earth King fidgeted in his seat. She glanced over at Long Feng, who took a step forward.

"You're out of your mind, Child," Long Feng growled.

"It's true!" The brunette girl leaned against her brother for support, "There's been a war going on for years now. The Fire Nation has set its eyes on the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se in particular!"

"There is no war." Long Feng leaned closer to The Earth King, aware that Briar had done the same, "You have no proof of this."

Briar smirked, glancing over at Nalren, who had drawn his sword, "I believe there is more to this story, Your Majesty."

The Earth King stared up at her, captivated by her gentle smile.

"And what would that be, Princess?" Long Feng snapped.

"You have been plotting to overthrow The Earth King." She gestured for Nalren, who tugged a letter out of his belt, "I happen to have a letter of proof."

Long Feng's eyes were wide with terror, "That's an abomination!"

"Would you like to me to read this letter?"

It was brilliant. She had truly outdone herself. Creating a letter based off the writing of the one she received, pinning this crime that was her own on him. Brilliance. The Earth King had no ability to determine that she had created it herself, he was too oblivious. Smiling, she handed the letter to The Earth King, who barely read it before Nalren bound Long Feng's hands with chains. She gave Long Feng a wink as he was dragged away, yelling that she was setting him up.

"You cheating whore! You've set me up! You're the one behind all this!"

She knelt in front of The Earth King, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, "You don't believe him, do you, Your Majesty?"

He tenderly touched her cheek, "Of course not."

"She's going to kill you, Your Majesty! She's working with the Fire Nation."

Briar let out a howl, forcing tears to stream down her face, "Make him stop, Your Majesty!"

The Earth King rose from his seat, "Silence him, General!"

Nalren dragged him from the throne room, all the while thinking to himself about the truth of the matter. Yes, Long Feng was plotting against The Earth King, but their only proof was the word of a lying, backstabbing princess.

The Earth King had never felt so powerful before. His own voice, ringing off the walls, was unlike anything he had ever heard in his lifetime. He held a hand out to Briar and drew her to her feet, pleased by the idea of her sitting on a throne beside him.

"Your Majesty, with your permission, we can give you proof of this," The Avatar said.

Briar huddled close to him, watching the eyes that were following her as she set a hand against his chest. Something about the blind girl was making her uneasy. She leaned up to The Earth King and whispered, "Your Majesty, let us wait another day. I wish to discuss your earlier proposal with you as I have seen your true authority in this palace." She gently kissed his cheek, "They can stay in the palace and tomorrow we'll venture out into the city."

The Earth King was hardly listening to her words, smitten by the idea of her accepting his affections, "Give us a day to consult, Avatar. General Nalren will escort you to your quarters."

Nalren glanced up as he walked back into the throne room, irritated that he was being ordered around like a servant. Gesturing for the group, he trudged out into the hallway, aware that there was a pair of eyes glued to his neck.

"You're not from Ba Sing Se."

He stopped when he felt they were far enough away from the throne room, "I'm from a city inside the Southern Earth Kingdom." He sighed heavily, "Princess Briar has me sworn to her allegiance."

The blind girl shrugged, "She seduced The Earth King."

"You're rather perceptive for a blind girl-"

Nalren was cut off as her foot smashed into his shin.

"The name's Toph."

He wobbled a little, shin still stinging, "Nice to meet you…"

"What's that princess's deal?" The Avatar asked.

"I can't tell you, for even I don't know!" Nalren gestured for them to following him, creating a pace that had them hopping to keep up, "Is the Fire Nation close to breaking Ba Sing Se's walls?"

"There's a drill making progress," The Avatar replied.

"We don't have much time." Nalren ushered them down a new hallway, one he was sure was far away from Briar's chambers, "Tomorrow, we make haste. I will assist you in any way possible-"

"We need the Council of Five," Toph said.

Nalren grinned, "That won't be a problem."

He assigned them each a bedroom before striding down the hallway so quickly that he vanished before they could thank him. He needed to assemble the Council of Five and prepare the all the armies in the Earth Kingdom, but if Briar found out, Chronos' life might be at stake. Shaking his head as he entered his chambers, he set to penning a letter to the other generals, hoping that a standard meeting wouldn't concern Briar. It was a long shot to prove that the Earth Kingdom was under attack, but he couldn't sit back and watch his country fall to the Fire Nation.

As he finished his letter, ignoring that his calligraphy was terribly slanted, he began to wonder about what Briar whispered to The Earth King. Brow furrowing, he tried to account for the number of soldiers stationed in the throne room, but all he could think of was one, and that was himself. Wait-

He wasn't sure how loud he cursed, but he left his note and rushed out into the hallway. He was praying he hadn't played into Briar's hands! If she killed The Earth King, then the entire city would have to bow to a new ruler. She'd never be able to cover up the incident! But that didn't mean Ba Sing Se wouldn't collapse. Fuck. Racing to the throne room doors, he found two guards blocking his path. He threw them aside with two slabs of rock, but when he went to fling the doors open, he found them locked.

Banging against them proved pointless and his shouts were only met by the echo of his voice off the walls. He stumbled backward while continuing his prayers. She wasn't capable of murder, he had told himself. But maybe he was being proven wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! MURDER? That seems a bit dramatic...lol. but don't forget ZUKO! he's still sick...and now Hikaru's back! she's gonna kick some ass...Briar's got The Earth King around her finger and Long Feng is in jail! so why was she looking up the date for the Day of the Black Sun? I'll let you ponder that... <strong>

**get ready to find out who the "King" piece is in the next few chapters!**

**anyway, update will be soon and i hope you all liked this installment. :)**

**review!**

**-TSA**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! So i wanted to post this chapter! It's one of my new favorites...**

**BTW! no need to worry... Briar won't be with the earth king...that was sheerly for my amusement.**

**thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

'_If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles.__' ~__Sun Tzu_

The silence of his prison cell was enough to drive him to madness. How many days had it been since he had been deceived by Princess Briar, the future Queen Amaterasu, his previous fiancé, and possibly the greatest traitor in the history of the Earth Kingdom? He didn't bother to count, knowing he'd truly go insane if he was waiting for the chance to be released. Sleep was practically impossible with the sounds of screaming from other rooms, though when deprived enough, he'd find comfort in the sounds.

Pulling himself into an upright position, he began wondering if he was as alone as he thought. He peered through the bars of his cell while his eyes fought the darkness that ensnared him. His wrists were chaffed and bloodied from the chains that bound him, but it was nothing compared to the pain of betrayal. His country, his countrymen, surrendering to the Fire Nation- It was too agonizing to think of. He had failed them, failed to stand strong as their lord.

"Is anyone in here?" he desperately called out, hoping to distract himself enough.

He was even desperate enough to want to hear Briar's voice-

"You must be Chronos…"

His brows arched while he saw a scruffy faced fellow, maybe a year or two younger than himself, crawl out of the darkness of the cell across the way. Struggling to get a better look at him, he saw a pair of bloodshot eyes that burned for a taste of vengeance, "Who are you?"

The other boy laughed darkly, "The name's Jet." He held up his wrists to show the shackles that bound them, "I'm guessing you've been removed from the game?"

"I…" He sighed, thinking over how Briar said she needed him for a final move, "…don't know."

"Ha!" Jet nestled himself against the bars of his cell, "She wasn't kidding when she told me I was a pawn."

"She called me a knight, but I got used like a pawn."

"What's your story with her?"

Chronos managed to spare a cynical laugh, "I was supposed to marry her!"

"I doubt you would have come out of that alive!" Jet was smiling, though it was making Chronos uneasy, "Don't you worry, Milord, justice will be served."

"I don't see how either of us is getting out of here."

"Justice will be served…"

The eeriness of his voice was ringing through the prison cells, and it was sending chills up and down his spine. He retreated further into the darkness while mulling over the chance of survival in this Dai Li guarded prison. He was fighting with himself in trusting Briar with his life in the instance that she planned to use him still in her game. But that didn't answer why he was being locked in a cell. Closing his eyes, he chose to attempt to sleep for hopes that a new day would stop him from descending into madness.

. . . .

Interrupted. Of all the moments to hear incessant knocking, she would have loved it to be another time. It was quite a bit irritating to have been halted in her spinning of another web of lies, but she figured Nalren was going to continue causing a stir if she didn't answer him. Rising from sitting at The Earth King's right hand, she strode down the isle of the audience chamber, well aware that he was intently watching the swing of her hips. Unlocking the hatches with a swing of her hands, she pushed open one of the doors to find Nalren there with his sword drawn.

"Can I help you?" she hissed.

"Where is The Earth King-?"

"Oh, shut up." She smacked him upside the head, "Do you _really_ think I plan on murdering him?"

"The letter says-"

"General, I'm going to trust you with_ one_ little piece of information." She grabbed him by his collar and dragged his face down to hers, "That letter means nothing. It was something written to keep the ignorant occupied."

"What are you planning, Princess?"

"If I tell you too soon, then I won't have accomplished anything."

She gave him a tiny shove backward before returning to the audience chamber. Smiling while closing the doors behind her, she mulled over her current situation. The Earth King was still sitting there, waiting impatiently. Seduction was the greatest technique she'd ever learned, but it was growing increasingly more difficult as time drew closer. She didn't want to continue toying with him, and so much of her wanted to see Zuko again.

"Is everything alright, Princess?"

She sat down on the throne steps, propping her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her palms, "I'm rather tired, Your Majesty."

"Then why don't we retire-"

"I don't think 'we' is the proper term."

"Do you have any affection for me?" he muttered, slightly irritated.

She glanced up at him, still smiling, "I am quite fond of you."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll kiss you." She started giggling, which made his face beam scarlet, "But marriage is a lot to ask of me. You hardly know me!"

"Do I need to know you? Marriages of royalty deal with power."

"Where there is truth to that, there is not often happiness."

She was still smiling as he sat down beside her and held her hand, "You don't think you'll be happy with me?"

"I don't think I'll be happy with anyone!" She laughed, "I don't think Ba Sing Se is the place for me."

"That's a shame…" He gave a little shrug, "Ba Sing Se begs to differ with you."

She rose to her feet, hand falling from his. Bowing her head, she made to leave the chamber in a rush. Her heart felt like it was about to burst, breaking free from its metal encasing. Hands grasped the folds of her dress, but she couldn't stop the burning in her chest, and all that was plaguing her mind was Zuko.

"Milady?"

She straightened herself out, trying to bite back a cry of anguish, "What is it?"

The messenger boy cleared his throat, "A letter from the Lower Ring. For you, Milady."

Snatching the envelope from him, she tore it open upon a glance at the address it came from. She was already walking outside while reading the first few sentences. Tears burned in her eyes as she read Iroh's pained words of Zuko's sickness. It hurt to think that she had caused any of his inner turmoil, and she wanted nothing more than to heal him. Stowing the letter into her sash, she burst outside and ran as fast as she could out of the gates of the palace.

She was sure that several soldiers were calling after her, but she couldn't care less. The wind that beat through her hair until it was untangled from her bun was not enough to stop her. Her shoes were long gone in her strides, her feet allowing for the road to tear the skin apart. Hiking up the skirt of her dress, she tried to ignore the burn in her chest from her lack of endurance, and she wasn't close enough to the apartment to stop running.

Knees shaking, she braced her hands on her knees upon reaching the teashop, but she still had a ways to go. She straightened out while meandering down the streets where slants of sunlight marked the roads while the sun dipped low below the horizon in a mix of red, orange and purple haze. She stopped a moment to watch the sunset, wishing that there was a memory with it, but there was nothing. She had no memories of the sunset…

When she reached the apartment, she felt like her legs were going to give out on her. She furiously knocked on the door, and when no answer came, she decided to let herself in. Finding no one there, she rushed over to Zuko's room, yanking the screen door aside to find him lying across the floor, shivering underneath several wool blankets. Her heart throbbed while she fell to his side.

"What's happened to you?" she muttered.

Upon hearing her muffled voice, one that he hadn't heard in weeks, Zuko rolled over onto his back to stare up at her, "Br-Briar-?"

She quickly held his hand as he held it out to her face, pressing his palm to her cheek, "I'm right here. I'm here for you."

"I've be-been dre-dreaming of you."

"Don't try to speak." She felt his hand shaking in hers, "I'm not a dream anymore."

He turned away from her, coughing violently enough to draw blood to his lips. Wiping the smudge away weakly, he bundled himself under his blankets while trying to bottle his cries of agony. When he felt Briar's arms around him, he nestled his head in the crook of her neck, "I-It h-hurts…"

She gently kissed his forehead, "You said I could hurt you." She bit back tears, "Why I let myself do it, I'll never know."

She held him as tight as she could, whispering nonsensical words while his hands fought to hold her. His fingers dragged down her arms while he strained to keep himself tucked against her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she felt him shaking against her, groaning as the fire in his chest stabbed at his heart, shredding it to pieces. He was yelling for help and all she could do was pray that the lapse would pass.

When he finally lay still in her arms, she felt his fingers twist into her hair, combing out the knots. She half smiled as he stared up at her, amber eyes lost to suffering, though he forced a smile to break across his pallid face. He pulled her down with him as he collapsed against his bed cot, nestling himself against her bosom to hear her steadying heartbeats. Why the sound helped him, she couldn't guess, but she was happy to see him at peace for a moment.

"What have I done to you…?" she whispered.

"I-I wo-won't lis-listen to th-them." Zuko held her hand in his, pressing it over his heart no matter how much his wrist shook, "I nee-need yo-you, Br-Briar."

She felt those tears again as he rolled over to the side as another coughing fit seized hold of him. When he looked back at her, face plagued by anguish, she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Zuko! I never meant for all this to happen!" She shook her head furiously, fighting against all confessions as he embraced her, despite his weakened body, "I don't want to keep lying to you, but I have to." She tore herself from his arms, staring down into his amber eyes that were fluttering to stay open, "I need you too, Zuko."

He reached out to her, fingertips brushing her cheek, "I h-have t-to tel-tell you som-something."

"Pl-Please don't-!"

He silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips, "I lo-love y-you."

Tears flooded from bloodshot eyes while he huddled under his blankets and fell asleep. She listened to his breathing for awhile, mindlessly wiping away the tears that streamed down her flushed cheeks. Why did she have to feel this way? Running her hand along his pale cheek, she shivered as a coughing fit grabbed hold of him him, though he was hardly thwarted from his sleep. She bit down on her bottom lip, wanting him to hear her, "I love you too."

She rose to her feet, deciding it was best to leave him as he was. It was obvious to her that she was causing his pain, despite how her maddened heart wished it wasn't true. When she closed the door to the apartment, she heard voices coming closer. Dodging into the alleyway, she watched Hikaru and Iroh walk inside the house, talking quietly as if they knew she was listening. She shivered against the night air while slowly walking further into the shadows.

But the comfort of being alone was stolen from her as she heard the sound of leather shoes padding across stone. Brows knitting, she went to reach for her knife in her sash, though only to find that it was not there. Defenseless? How could that happen? She didn't have any further a chance to think on it before a blade hooked around her throat. She cried out upon the feel of a slit in her flesh, inching closer and closer to that pumping jugular vein.

"Hey, there…"

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So, Chronos and Jet just had some serious "bro time". And Jet's talking revenge? What's in store for Briar? and her dear Knight is sick, so who's going to help her!<strong>

**that's what other chess pieces are for...haha**

**the king is still in question! who's really behind Briar's schemes? **

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED BRIAR AND ZUKO'S MOMENT! omg, it's possibly one of my faves- but he didn't hear her say she loved him! aww... :(**

**please review! i'm serious about how it inspires me... :)**

**-TSA**


	16. Chapter 16

**hello. here's another installment. soooo...can i have a few more reviews? haha**

**oh! and please don't be angry with me after this first part of the chapter. you kinda have to figure that this is how it's suppose to turn out. :(**

**hope you still like it though! I actually worked really hard on this. **

**review!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

'_The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason he wants woman, as the most dangerous plaything.__'~__Friedrich Nietzsche_

"How did you escape?"

That was the simplest question, but the only one that needed to be answered. She couldn't care less about why he came after her as she was sure he knew her response. He was searching for the answer of why she used him. He had proven useless in her game, just a thorn in her side that tormented her affections for Zuko. But he couldn't control her any longer, for she had been assured of Zuko's feelings for her. Once more, he had become a thorn in her side.

"Long Feng is still in control of the Dai Li." The blade sat dangerously close to her vein, "He let me go under the condition that I rid of you."

"Is Long Feng aware that The Earth King will have him executed should any harm come to me?"

"He will be dealing with The Earth King…" Briar was thrown to the ground, dust kicking up at Jet's feet. She stared up at him, and for once, she felt fear. Fingers digging into the earth, she uprooted a sharp stone and threw it at him, but he easily sidestepped away from it, "Bend all you want. I'm still going to kill you."

She scrambled to her feet, but was seized by her hair and shoved into the wall. Her head bounced off the stone walls of the building, blood trickling from her hairline. She was dizzy while her legs shook to keep her standing, Jet's grip tightening in her hair and tilting her head backward to expose her trembling neck. His blade skimmed over her skin until he heard her whimper while a tiny tear streamed down her cheek.

His lips, still warm, kissed away her runaway tear, sending shivers down her spine, "I want to enjoy this, Princess."

The sword was removed, though her sigh of relief was wasted as the sword was stabbed through her side. She screamed, never before in her life having experienced the pain that ripped through her body. She wanted to crumble to her knees, but he had her held tightly, pressed between him and the wall. When the sword slid from its sheath of muscle and flesh, she felt Jet seize the folds of her dress, ripping it apart to reveal the skin of her stomach and bosom.

"Such a shame to mar you when I was just looking for a good time!"

She wanted to cry as he laughed hysterically. The tip of his sword dragged along her abdomen while he kissed her quivering throat. Screaming again as he cut a thin line from between her breasts down to her navel, she stomped her foot and a column of rock erupted from the ground, separating him and her. Hands clutched around her torn dress to keep herself covered, she scrambled out onto the streets while trying to run as far as she could before she collapsed from exhaustion.

Crawling to keep her distance as she watched him advance on her, she dug her toes into the ground, a fissure breaking between them. But it was stopped in its tracks when he threw her dagger at her, the tip grazing her shoulder. Hand instinctively grabbing the fresh wound, she blinked away a tear while he stood over her. She was practically dead now. Her body hurt so much that she wasn't sure she was even living anymore. Desperately drawing up a pillar between them, she braced herself as he shattered it with a swinging kick.

"You've got nothing left, Princess." He stood over her, "Since I'm curious, what was your purpose in screwing me over?"

Her hand fell to the gash in her side, her body wobbling back and forth as she tried to hold onto her consciousness. Defeated? How could her pawn have countered her? Staring up into his vengeful eyes, she shook her head, "You were my guilt." She glanced down at her blood stained hand that was trying to apply pressure to her seeping wound while her fingers shook, "You were everything I wanted to forget. I couldn't let you control me."

He smirked, overly pleased with her response, "Check mate, Princess."

She closed her eyes as he raised his sword to the sky. Goodbye everything she had ever loved, for none of it had been enough to rescue her. Reunited with her parents- A lovely thought indeed it was! But the blade never met her skin. One eye peeking open, she saw Jet kneeling in the dusty road, swords at his sides as the blade of a hulking figure adorned by blood splattered golden armor had impaled him through his chest. Tears rushed down her cheeks- My, it was a day for crying!

"N-Nal-Nalren!" She was so surprised to see him standing there. Shaking her head, she welcomed his arms around her waist while he drew her up off the ground, "Certainly took you long enough!"

"You're fortunate that I found you when I did!" He half smiled as she nestled her head under his chin, "You're in bad condition, Princess."

"Br-Briar…" She glanced down at where Jet lie on the ground, hands pressed over the gaping hole in his chest, "Lo-Long Feng w-will tr-try to-to-!" He coughed, blood sputtering from her lips, "-ki-kill you…"

His eyes turned dark, glossed with regret as he left the Earth. She felt a swarm of guilt for leaving him in the road, the least he deserved was a burial. Glancing up at Nalren, she saw that his face read the same thing.

Nalren nodded to her, "I will see to it that he is given a proper burial."

There was a silence where the whistling wind became the only sound around them. She sighed heavily while watching his defeated body become nothing but a speck in the road as Nalren carried her back toward the Upper Ring.

"How did you find me?" she asked as they made their way down the road.

He shrugged, "I had heard that Jet escaped, so I went to interrogating the Dai Li. No one seemed to know anything and I wandered through the palace asking until the messenger boy ran up to me. By the way, he's the eavesdropping sort-" Nalren paused when he heard Briar groan in agony, "Anyway, he said he read the address of the letter that he gave you, and that's how I found you."

She laughed lightly until her side tinged with pain, "Thank you, Nalren."

"What kind of rook would I be if I didn't protect the queen?"

She stared up at his grin, smiling to herself before closing her eyes. Ear pressed to his neck, she listened to his steady heartbeats, steady like the war drums of the Earth Kingdom's armies. She was asleep for a long while, unsure of where she had been taken, though all she was assured of was that Nalren had taken care of her. But even as she slept, she feared the chance of not waking up. There was still so much to be done…

. . . .

Waking up, of all things, was the largest relief she had experienced. Struggling into an upright position, she brought her hand to her waist to find bandages secured around her, a pearly white where only the faintest trace of blood spotted them. She still felt weak, plagued by the torturous feel of his blade cutting through her skin. The worst sentiment was that his life had to be taken, in exchange for her plans to continue being set into motion.

A high price to allow a traitor to breathe…

As her eyes panned across the room, she saw someone standing out on her balcony, his armor glinting in the morning sun. Slipping out of her bed, she wrapped herself up in her yukata robe that was draped over the chair at her desk. She walked up beside Nalren, eyes squinting into the light of the bright sun, the scent of the orchids fresh in the air. She glanced over at him to find his face eased with tranquility.

"I'm surprised you're walking," he whispered.

"I'm surprised that I'm alive." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I've come to the conclusion that it's my job." He was grinning, "Though a certain thought passed my mind…"

She somehow felt she knew what he was going to say, "And what thought was that?"

"If I should just let you die."

There a silence, a moment where the smell of the orchids became dizzying. She almost faltered a step backward upon the feel of her knees shaking, but she kept her ground while she set her hand against the bandages on her waist. Eyes finding his, which were unmoved by her dazed expression, she bit her bottom lip while the sun's rays fell heavily against her face. Her body felt a hundred degrees hotter, "That would have seemed to be the most reasonable thing to do."

"I hesitated." He lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing over her flushed face, "There are more reasons to kill you than to keep you alive."

"So, why did you let me live?"

He was grinning again while he smacked her on the cheek, "I've been starting to wonder who you're playing chess against…"

"Enjoy wondering!" She laughed while meandering back into her bedroom, "I believe my pillows are calling my name." She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Am I to assume that you've dealt with Long Feng?"

Nalren bowed his head to her, "He is once more in custody. The Avatar proved his claim of the war." His brow furrowed, "There is a drill making its way through the walls of Ba Sing Se."

"And what will a noble general, such as yourself, do to prevent this?"

"You will soon find out, Princess."

She gave him a nod of the head and resumed her trek over to the bed. She struggled under the sheets, relieved when her head hit the pillows. Eyes fluttering closed, she watched Nalren shuffle out of the room, closing the door with a quiet 'thud'. But even as she dozed off, she was plagued by nightmares of Jet's hysterical laughter and his blade cutting through her skin.

. . . .

Sipping on her cup of tea, Hikaru made herself comfy in Iroh's small apartment. She tugged a blanket; she had been given, over her shoulders while staring at the far corner of the room where Briar's war hammer was leaned against the wall. She decided against rummaging through the bag that sat with it, knowing she had found out too much and she didn't want any further part in this. The steam rising from her tea tingled her nose, which made her smile a little.

When she closed her eyes for a moment, she heard footsteps. Iroh walked out of Zuko's room, a faint smile on his lips. He sat down beside her and gratefully accepted the cup of tea she poured for him. The silence was comforting, reminding her of their encounters in Briar's palace, always serene events. She was glad to have memories with him, for she felt she wouldn't want them with anyone else.

"Zuko has broken his fever." Iroh took along sip from his teacup, "He still needs rest, but he should be up and moving within the next day."

Hikaru began to giggle as she saw Zuko stumble out of his room, shirtless, while trying to comb through his unruly hair with his fingers, "Or maybe even by this evening."

Zuko turned his head, staring at Hikaru, "When did you get to Ba Sing Se?"

"A week ago." She laughed as he wearily sat across from her, "You look worse for wear."

Zuko's eyes were fixated on the teacup Hikaru was holding, though it held no significance to him. He just needed to focus on something while his thoughts escaped him. He was fighting to remember what he had said to Briar in that instance that she had been there, weeping as confessions fell from their lips. But what was it that she hadn't wanted him to say? Head shooting up, he met Hikaru's concerned gaze, "I told her I loved her."

Iroh lifted a brow, "Who are you talking about, Zuko?"

"Briar was here!" Zuko rose to his feet, pacing around the room, "She was…with me…"

Iroh glanced over at Hikaru, who simply nodded, "I had told her of your condition. You kept whispering her name in your sleep."

Zuko was smiling, his pale face enticing a blush, "I love her, Uncle." He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing profusely while thinking over those words, "I love her." He sat down again, his smile engulfing his face while he grabbed his uncle by the shoulders, "I love her!"

"Hold up there, Prince Zuko." Hikaru snapped her fingers, the sound bringing Zuko's attention to her, "Have you not been informed of her betrayal-?"

But Zuko was already on his feet, walking into his room, "I have to see her! I need to know if she feels the same way!"

Iroh bowed his head while Zuko closed his door, "It's no use. If he gets hurt, then maybe he'll learn?"

Hikaru wrinkled her nose, but chose not to reply to that. She sipped on her tea, finding that it wasn't as hot as she would have wanted it. She hadn't assumed that Briar knew anything of the arts of seduction, but whatever spell she had cast on Zuko was going to be the death of him.

. . . .

"A drill? Does the Fire Nation truly expect that to be able enough to defeat Ba Sing Se's walls?"

"Maybe it's a decoy?"

"Don't give them that much credit! They're foolhardy-"

"They've gone undetected! The war is finally at our doorstep!"

"Then we need to attack them! Enough wasting time just talking! The armies can be assembled by the morning-!"

"Don't you think that's a bit hasty? There _is_ only one drill."

"Who knows where else they have soldiers? For all _we_ know, they've already breached us!"

"Good Sirs, I ask that we reevaluate this threat." All eyes turned to Nalren, who had been sitting silently with his feet kicked up on the table, "I doubt the Fire Nation has soldiers in Ba Sing Se-"

"What about those teashop fellows? I heard that someone set up a claim that they were fire benders."

Nalren sighed, "They've caused no trouble in Ba Sing Se. I doubt they're spies or soldiers of any sort." He began to laugh, "Unless we intend on arresting them for making the best tea in Ba Sing Se, then I think they're rather innocent!"

But the other generals seemed less than amused by his joke.

"We can never be too sure." General How returned to his seat, staring at the map drawn across the table, "There has to be someone who's helping them orchestrate this. Someone who is in Ba Sing Se, let alone the palace."

"We've already arrested Long Feng," General Sung replied.

"But I don't feel any better about the situation." General How glanced over at Nalren, who was staring off to his left, "Something on your mind, Boy?"

Nalren lifted a brow, "Hm? Oh, my apologies." He finally rose to his feet and paced around the War Chamber, "The matter at hand is not to capture a traitor. We need to stop this invasion."

"You still think in juvenile terms, Boy." General How shook his head, "Finding the traitor will end this invasion without getting us involved in the war."

"I doubt the Fire Nation cares for the life of a_ precious_ betrayer."

"What knowledge do you have that you are refraining from telling us?" General Sung snapped.

Nalren shrugged, "No knowledge at all, General."

"If I find that you're lying, you'll be expelled from this council-!"

"That'll be enough, General Sung." General How's eyes narrowed on Nalren, "You're asking us to attack the Fire Nation, Nalren. We aren't strong enough yet."

Nalren nodded, "Lord Chronos, who I serve, has an advisor who had been granted entrance in his youth to the library of Wan Shi Tong, located in the Si Wong Desert." There was a moment where the generals gasped in aw, "The man is an astronomer. If I can get word to him, I can verify the date of a certain event that may be our only shot at killing The Fire Lord." Again, the silence had won, "The Day of the Black Sun."

"The eclipse? You do realize that it only lasts for maybe eight minutes!" General Sung howled.

"Eight minutes is all we need!" A thought suddenly hit Nalren, two pieces of his queen's puzzle being put together, "All we need is someone on the inside…"

"A spy? In the Fire Nation?" General Sung was livid, "Are you that naïve?"

Even General How was unimpressed with the idea of it, "Nalren, again you aren't thinking thoroughly-"

"General How, I ask that you refer to me by the rank I have achieved." He stood taller, light reflecting off his golden armor, "I am a general, rightfully named to the Council of Five by all of you. You think it naïve to have a spy inside the Fire Nation, but it's obviously a well exercised practice as one has already breached The Earth King's palace."

The generals were up in arms, "A spy? In the palace?"

"This spy has perfected the art." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I will see if I can enlist this spy's aid."

"Who is it?" General How asked.

Nalren bowed his head, "I would tell you, General, but Lord Chronos' life will be in danger should I speak outwardly of their identity."

"This is a matter of Ba Sing Se's security! Lord Chronos must be willing to make the sacrifice if it means revealing this traitor!" General Sung bellowed.

Nalren leapt up onto the table, knocking over the assembled pieces marking the placement of soldiers and grabbing General Sung by his collar. They were face to face, Nalren seething, "You fucking coward. You're willing to allow anyone's death if it means you get to hide behind Ba Sing Se's walls! Let's throw you out on the frontline to deal with this, you ungrateful bastard-!"

"That will be enough, Nalren!" General How waited for the silence to return to room and for Nalren to let go of General Sung before speaking, "You will never be addressed as 'General' if you keep this behavior up. You're young and brash, which we commend you for, but this is not the time for your reckless actions. We need to know who this traitor is."

Nalren sighed profusely, "I'm sorry, General, but I can't tell you." His brow furrowed and he bit his lip, "I won't let my best friend die for the name of one person. That seems an uneven trade when you can't assure me that the exchange is a life for a life."

"You have knowledge of this traitor, Nalren. If you want the exchange of a 'life for a life', then I suggest you kill whoever it is orchestrating this."

* * *

><p><strong>...hope you're not mad at me! i had to kill him! sorry!<strong>

**But! another thought for you is what Nalren is gonna do? he's got his honor and loyalty on the line!**

**and zuzu is in love! (but i'm sure you're all a bit distracted by the fact that Jet has been killed...)**

**i'll write you all another chapter soon. **

**PLEASE review. :)**

**-TSA**


	17. Chapter 17

**WOAH! took too long to update! sorry!**

**thanks everyone for the faves and alerts! that was super spectacular!**

**Disclaimer: don't own ATLA nor the song "Black is the Color" by Cara Dillon. (FYI: that is a irish folk song. i suggest you listen to it! it's rather lovely and i felt it fit with Nalren's simplistic views in affection since he has limited experience with women)**

**enjoy this installment!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."__Ingrid Bergman_

Nalren rushed through the palace, skidding to a stop as he came to the throne room. He was grateful to hear that General How had agreed to summon the Kyoshi Warriors to protect the palace, and even he was willing to admit that they were exceptional soldiers that could possibly match any man's skill in combat. Walking into the chamber, he saw The Earth King sitting on his throne, a look of boredom on his face as his bear, Bosco, watched one of the girls do a backbend.

He gave a bow, fist pressed over his chest. He glanced over at the other two warriors in the room. One was fiddling with knives, her lips pursed while she sat on the steps leading to the throne. The third was standing behind The Earth King, hands at her sides and a dangerous gleam in her eyes. He stared long and hard at those amber eyes, a color he had not often seen in Earth Kingdom women, but he refrained from giving them any sign that he was becoming suspicious.

"Are the armies assembled, General?"

Nalren gave The Earth King a stern glare, "Prepared to protect the walls, Sire."

"And what of The Day of-"

"I ask that you leave that concern to the Council of Five." Nalren saw that the girl twirling her knives was staring at him, "I bid you good afternoon, Your Majesty, as further plans must be made."

He was hoping that one of the girls would follow him to clarify his suspicions. Hiding his grin with a look of surprise, he watched the girl with the knives rise to her feet, fluidity in her edgy posture.

"May I accompany you, General? It would seem fit that we are briefed on these plans of yours."

He bowed his head to her, "Of course, Lady Warrior."

He allowed for her to stride in front of him, watching her slender frame wander down the aisle. Grinning, he strode along behind her while whistling a chipper tune he had heard Briar singing on her balcony when he went to care for her wounds. Such a lovely sound that came from her, he was nearly spellbound. It was a shame to think she never used that talent of hers, for she was convinced her only talent was that of seduction and deception-

His thoughts were cut off when he found that the girl he was following was holding a knife to his throat and a knife to his abdomen. He raised his arms, having half expected a hostile exchange, though her composure wasn't one of a fierce warrior, "Am I to suspect that you're from the Fire Nation?"

"That's a hasty generalization."

"I would have assumed we were exchanging hasty actions, seeing as you've drawn your blades." He was set at ease when she took a step back, knives returning to her sleeves, "The least I ask of you is your name."

"What would you do with it?"

He laughed a little, musing on her stoic features and the way her lips pursed, "I would simply address you by it."

Her lips curled into the faintest grin, "It's Mai."

"I'm Nalren." He gave her a sweeping bow, but when he returned to his upright stance, he was pinned through the sleeves of his tunic to the wall behind him. He tried to nudge the stilettos from their sheath in the stone, but he stopped because he didn't want to tear his tunic, "You have admirable precision, Mai."

_Black is the color of my true loves hair._

"Did you just feel the need to say my name?" she replied.

"That might be truth." He gave her a pleading look to let him go, "I would rather like to move about freely, Mai."

"Again with my name!" She seemed rather agitated by it. Sauntering over to him, she plucked one of the stilettos out, his right arm dropping to his side. As soon as she removed the second one, she was yanked into his arms. Her wrists were locked behind her back by one of his giant hands and her fighting was only making him laugh, "What are you doing?"

_Her lips are like a rose so fair._

He was beginning to enjoy the way she hissed her words, "I'm making a point." His grip on her tightened, which made her scowl, "I don't plan on raising alarm, since I figure that will play into your hands. I am simply warning you that I may be one man, but three girls are no challenge to me." He let her go, quickly seizing her wrist as she released a blade from her sleeve and jabbed it at him, the tip inches from his neck, "I like the fire in your eyes, Mai. It's a nice contrast to your stoic features."

"Are you always this charming?" she sarcastically drawled.

"I've not had that many encounters with women, so 'no'." He gave her a gentle toss backward. She stood before him, back to her unmoved expressions that found boredom in standing in the hallway with him, "Might I compliment you once more?"

_She's got the sweetest face and the gentlest hands._

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever…"

He grinned as she pushed past him, "I would like to see you without all that makeup. I'd hate to continue imagining the splendors of your complexion."

"Nalren, you said your name was?" She gave him a nod of the head, fighting against the smile on her lips, "I'll remember that."

She walked off, leaving him to stare at her slender figure as it disappeared into the throne room. Even as he stood there, all he could think of was those eyes of hers. He'd never seen anything like them! They had been so close to one another, her chest brushing against his as she struggled with his grip. Just once more to see that fire in her eyes was enough for him to fight for-

"I didn't know you were a _romantic_…"

_I love the ground whereon she stands._

Startled by that silky voice, he spun around, his face an immediate shade of red, while he saw Briar slink around the corner with a wide grin on her face. He was surprised that she had even been able to move that far from her chambers, "I'm not completely helpless around girls."

"You just didn't strike me as one to know anything about a compliment." She laughed, "But that's just me going off our recent encounters."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, following her as she meandered down the hall.

She linked her arm with his, wanting to assure that she would be steadier on her feet, "I'm in pain, but I hate sitting in my room all day. I figured a walk wouldn't kill me-" Her knees caved in, though her hold on Nalren kept her on her feet, "I stand corrected…"

"I think even walking is too strenuous." He offered to carry her, but she shooed him away, "You do realize that you're amount of blood loss almost killed you?"

"You do realize that you almost killed me as well?" She gave him a grin, "Yet here I am, _alive_."

"I think the Spirits are in your favor. Most people with your lifestyle don't live this long."

"And what kind of lifestyle do I have?"

He gave her a sideways glare, "For someone who backstabs people as a hobby, I'm surprised Jet was the first person who tried to kill you." He stopped walking as they came to her chambers, "I'm one rook, Princess. You'll need another one to protect you."

"I'll wait for someone to rise to the challenge." She sighed as he opened the door for her, "Until then it looks as though I will be enjoying my balcony view again."

"It's what's best for you."

She gave him a wave before disappearing into her room, door closed behind her. She shuffled her way over to her balcony and sat down in her desk chair that she had set out there in the early morning. Bundling herself under a light blanket, she stared at the orchid trees below her, the petals falling off the branches with each whisper of the wind. The scent was enchanting, drawing her further into her fantasies. Maybe that was why she wore it to begin with?

Everyone was captivated by the smell of orchids.

. . . .

He'd done it! He managed to climb over the palace walls! But now, he was wandering about the bushes of the royal garden, praying that the soldiers pacing back and forth hadn't seen him clamber behind the rose bushels, though all the while careful of the thorns. Glancing around the edge, he saw a balcony where someone sat peering over at the orchid trees. He sighed upon the thought of Briar's skin, the scent that of the enchanting flower.

Seeing that the soldiers were talking amongst each other, he raced off toward the orchid trees, scampering up onto the branches. He climbed higher and higher until he was near leaning against the wall of the palace. Below him, the soldiers were back to pacing around, which gave him time to pull his way up underneath the balcony, covered by the thinner, extending branches of the orchid tree. When he tumbled over the side of the balcony railing, he found that he was alone with only a chair sitting there.

But he knew it was Briar he had seen. For whatever reason, he could recognize every inch of her body, which was frightful to think that he was that familiar with her. Peeking around the corner of the balcony, where the curtains flickered in the wind, he found Briar standing there, her robe hanging on her elbows as her fingers ran over the bandages that suffocated her entire torso. His brow furrowed as he cautiously stepped toward her, his chest aching for not having known that she had been hurt.

"You shouldn't be here…"

Zuko's hands slid over her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest as he gently kissed her neck, "Who did this to you?"

"Names aren't important." She faced him, hands smoothing over his chest until they hooked around his neck, "Why are you here?"

"I need to know something." He cupped her face with his palm, "Do you love me?"

Well, that was sudden. Her eyes betrayed her with a look of alarm, which she knew Zuko had seen. When he retreated a step away from her, it took all her energy to grab him by his collar and press a kiss to his lips. Mouths tangled with longing, she felt the burn of tears in the back of her eyes. Lips parting, both speechless, she tried to ignore the stinging pain of her wound, but it forced her to collapse onto the divan in her room.

"Do you love me, Briar?"

The way he whispered her name, the unsure quake in his voice, the glimmer of disbelief in his eyes- She couldn't bear it. Yes, she loved him. But she needed to protect him to. Her weakness? Her want for him to love her…There was no hiding it unless she could break his heart.

"Zuko, please understand." She paused to see if he would leave, hurt again by her actions. It wasn't truly her fault! Her plans were unfolding and she couldn't risk him getting killed, "There is no happy ending for us. I've done…" Seizing the sleeve of his tunic, she fought with all her might to keep him from leaving, "…unforgivable things! I've caused the death of someone already; please don't make the next person you!"

Zuko sat down beside her, embracing her as she collapsed against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair while mulling over her words. So she truly had betrayed her kingdom? What could he do about the matter? If she needed him to keep his distance, then he needed to obey her command, strictly because he loved her.

"What would you have me do?" he muttered.

"Stay as far away from me as you can." She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, "That doesn't mean forever. Go back to the Southern Earth Kingdom, and I promise to be there in the end." She kissed him, though his secure embrace faltered upon the sound of footsteps outside her door. She rushed him to his feet, hiding a grimace as she brought her hand to her side, "You must leave."

"You promise that this isn't forever?" He drew her up into his arms as she succeeded in pushing him out to the balcony, "You have to promise me that."

She kissed him, "I promise this isn't forever." She heard the turn of the doorknob, glancing over her shoulder, "Now, go!"

Spinning around, she drew the curtains of her balcony together and faced the intruder in her chambers. She adjusted her robes before tying the sash tightly around her waist. When she glanced at her hand, she noticed that her fingertips held faint traces of blood. Curling her hand into a fist, she brought her eyes to the ones that watched her like a hawk.

"Are you still planning on killing Lord Chronos?" Briar asked.

The intruder laughed spitefully, "Having seconds thoughts, are we?"

"I don't see why he needs to die."

"Should I choose to kill The Earth King, Lord Chronos is most apt to succeed the throne."

"I don't see how that is a reasonable claim-"

"His power alone is renowned in even the Fire Nation." The intruder smirked, "But his political ambition is legendary, though he's young. His advisor, Ulysses, has arranged for him to be second in line for the throne should The Earth King not bear an offspring, which seems to be the case." Briar tried to remain as still as stone, but her side was aching unbearably. Droplets of sweat began trickling from her forehead, "I've been thoroughly planning this since I was asked to capture the traitors of the Fire Nation."

Briar instinctively brought her hand to her wound, wrinkling her nose, "You told me you wouldn't hurt him."

"Depends if the situation asks me to." The intruder yawned and made their way to the door, "I would hate to think that you've grown soft. You were asked, by the Fire Lord himself, to capture the traitors, which you have neglected to do."

"The Fire Lord asked you to capture them. My help was enlisted when you lost track of him inside my kingdom." Briar's eyes narrowed, "You just don't want to take the blame for failing to capture them. I won't take the fall for you. I never agreed to be a loyal soldier."

"It's indifferent to me." The intruder opened the door to leave, "You've collected enough players for this game."

Once Briar was alone, she collapsed to one knee, though she was glaring at where intruder had been standing, "How can you be sure that you're even a piece in _my_ game…?"

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH DAMN! Mkay, let me see if i can assure that everyone is with me. :) <strong>

**Chronos can inherit the throne to Ba Sing Se thanks to Ulysses, if the Earth King is killed. You all know very well who those "Kyoshi Warriors" are, so is The Earth King in trouble? and if he dies, then chronos is next!**

**not to mention...Zuko was being hunt down by his sister bc Ozai wants him captured (aka dead). that should explain why she had Jet meddling in her plans a bit, because she had been asked to capture him and Iroh. but obviously, she loves Zuko too much to let him get hurt.**

**anyone think they know EXACTLY what Briar is planning? I've left you clues, recently in chapter 16. :) **

**also: does anyone approve of Mai and Nalren? I need a bit of a vote on that! haha**

**umm...last request- PLEASE REVIEW! i'm working hard here! :)**

**Look forward to more soon!**

**-TSA**


	18. Chapter 18

**hello again! this is a tad overdue, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**thanks for all of the support so far! i do hope i'm not boring you. :)**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

_"__I'd rather betray the world than let the world betray me."__Cao Cao_

It was a rather astounding teashop. Emerald walls adorned by golden dragons, pillars of marble holding up a jade tiled roof, a hundred tables scattered about the smooth floors (each one full of lively people). The smell of freshly brewed tea was an aroma that could warm any heart. As she sat down in a seat beside Iroh, she found her eyes on Zuko as he made his rounds about the room. He was smiling, which seemed a tad odd since his eyes were trying to fight back a saddened gleam.

She had refrained from asking him about his encounter with Briar in the palace, assuming that he had managed to speak with her. Whatever their drama was, she didn't want to get involved. The most important matter was seizing the opportunity to get into the palace. So much of her wanted to just strangle Briar for all this bullshit, but she figured a stern talking to might make her break. If there was one thing she knew her niece hated, it was someone being disappointed with her.

"You're thinking about it again, Hikaru."

She glanced over at Iroh, smiling while he slid his hand over hers, "How can you tell?"

"It's fair to say I know you well enough." Iroh chuckled, "I don't want you to worry so much. I hear The Avatar is inside the palace walls."

"It still doesn't sit well in my stomach. I just wish I knew something of her plan."

"I'm not sure anyone knows her _real _plan…" Iroh sighed when he saw Hikaru shake her head sorrowfully. He tapped her on the nose, which made her blush like a silly school girl. Facing him, she welcomed his gentle kiss, wishing with all her might that she was years younger, "Let The Avatar take care of this."

"Iroh, should The Avatar succeed…" She blushed while twirling her finger in her hair, "What will become of us?"

He seemed pleased to hear that she had been thinking of the same thing, "What would you like to become of us?"

"Don't pin this on me!" She laughed, though the tiny ache in her chest made her gaze darken. What means would it take to spend the rest of her life beside him, "There was a gloom over me when you left. I'd like to think you're going to be my light in whatever comes of my niece's mess."

"I would hope that you intend on being my light as well." He gave her another kiss, and she found herself forgetful of the people in the teashop, "For I've spent many years unable to let go of the darkness in my past." He affectionately set his hand against her cheek, "But your smile makes things all the brighter."

Of course she'd smile at that! But their tiny romance was thwarted as someone came walking up to them. It was a young boy, adorned in emerald robes with rich, gold embroidery. He gave them both a bow before handing Iroh a sealed scroll. As the messenger left, Iroh opened it to find an invitation to the palace.

Hikaru's eyes were wide, the cogs of her brain turning, "Guess I'll be paying a visit to Briar..."

Iroh glanced over at her, laughing at her features that contorted with the thirst for vengeance, "Be careful, Hikaru. You wouldn't want to cause a stir!"

"Oh, I won't!" She playfully punched his shoulder, "I just plan on straightening her out."

. . . .

She back to wearing a cheongsam instead of her heavy, layered robes. It was crimson, dark enough to be the color of blood, with a gold tiger stretched out across the back with its claws tearing apart a blazing sun. There was a high collar that hid her tanned skin as she powdered her face white. Drawing a brush along her lips, she painted them the same crimson of her dress before sweeping rouge across her cheekbones. She slid on a pair of gloves that climbed up to her shoulders almost to connect with the cap sleeves of her dress

The face staring back at her wasn't one she recognized. It was ugly, the face of a young ruler that accepted her arranged marriage. Prim, pristine, and obedient, all the things that she prided herself on not becoming…They were etched into her stone cold features that donned her mask of expressionless beauty. That glare of her eyes was glistening with defiance, a look that Zuko hated (as he had insisted on telling her that).

If only he were with her again to rave about the things he hated about her. She truly liked him better that way.

Striding from her room, bare feet silent against the marble floors, she made her way to the audience chamber, where she had been told to meet for the arrival of "the finest tea makers in Ba Sing Se". Her braided hair bounced against her hips while she quickened her pace until she was standing at the door. She listened to the sounds inside until there was utter silence. A fitting entrance for her- _'__It's because my presence provokes silence to ensue.'_

Met by the solemn stares of the Dai Li officers, she found that the metal encasing of her heart was slowly rusting enough to break. Seeing Zuko's misunderstanding eyes, she tried to keep her composure. Her most faltering gesture was running her tongue along her top lip. Inclining her head to the men surrounding them, they each took a less defensive stance while she stood in front of Zuko, who had risen to his feet.

"What's going on, Briar?" he asked.

There were tears in the back of her eyes that wanted to smear the green that lined her eyelids, "The Earth King should be with us momentarily." She sat down, resting back on her legs while trying her hardest to keep her façade intact, "I see you two look well."

She feigned a smile, but Zuko wasn't sold by it.

"Why are you acting like this?" he snapped.

She lifted a brow, giving him that same quizzical look she had given Jet as he was being dragged away by the Dai Li, "I am resuming my duties as Queen Amaterasu. I would hate to think that you're upset with me over my formality."

Zuko was staring down at her, but his temper was thwarted as the doors opened and The Earth King entered. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the trace of fear in his taut movements while he sat down beside Briar. He refused to sit, finding that he was bothered by the twelve Dai Li officers that surrounded them.

"Is something wrong, _Sir_?" Briar whispered.

Their gaze met and he watched a runaway tear flee down her cheek, wiping a thin line of powder off her face before rolling into the material of her high collared cheongsam. He slowly walked over to her, but when he went to touch her cheek, he was seized from behind by a Dai Li officer. Struggling with all his might, he saw the glint of a dagger that sat in Briar's lap.

The doors to the chamber opened with a crash, and Zuko was wide eyed upon the sight of the last person he wanted to see in his entire lifetime.

"Miss me, Zuzu?"

He cursed loudly, still struggling against the soldier that had him restrained, "Azula! You're behind all this?"

"Even _I'm_ not vain enough to admit that this was all my doing." She circled around the room, smirking as her eyes fell upon Briar, who was staring blankly at the knife in her hands, "I believe you're acquainted with Queen Amaterasu?" Briar shivered as Azula's fingertips brushed along her rouged cheekbone, "She has singlehandedly conquered Ba Sing Se-"

"It's still my city," The Earth King hissed.

Azula narrowed her eyes on him, "Not for long." She glanced back over at Zuko, who looked to have accepted defeat when he realized that Briar wouldn't look at him, "Shall I explain her part in all this?" The silence was enough to make goose bumps crawl over Briar's skin, "Or should I have her tell it?"

Briar suddenly rose to her feet, fingers curled around the hilt of her dagger, "Enough, Azula. You easily forget that the last piece you've asked me to play is still in my hands."

"I've not forgotten." Azula yawned, "Why don't you just get it over with?"

Briar turned her eyes to The Earth King, who was staring at her in disbelief. The Spirits would surely haunt her for this. Two Dai Li officers took hold of him, forcing him to his feet while Briar held the blade up to his throat. It would be quick, Azula had told her. Just draw the line across his throat. He wouldn't sputter a word, he'd simply fall. Gazing into his misunderstanding eyes, she found herself wondering what look those orbs would carry as his soul left his body.

Then she began to wonder what would have happened if she accepted his marriage proposal. A true queen and ruler, the most powerful in the Earth Kingdom…But what was the price?

"What are you waiting for? I gave you an order!" Azula bellowed.

Briar reached a hand out to The Earth King's cheek, but he shuddered away from her touch. Hand shaking to hold the dagger, she finally turned away, the blade clattering to the floor. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she turned to Zuko, who was fighting to comprehend the entire situation.

Azula sighed impatiently, picking the dagger off the ground. She gesture for her guards to surround her uncle while twirling the knife in her hands, "Weak. I would have thought you were able enough to conquer the entire city. Obviously, you're not as worthy a queen as I thought." Azula shrugged, clutching the blade tightly until her knuckles turned white, "I'll consider our proposal of helping your kingdom. I don't think you deserve our full agreement since you can't follow a command."

Briar stood taller, wiping her eyes dry, "I may have committed treason, but the Earth Kingdom's blood, the blood of its people, still flows in my veins-!"

"Spare me your speech." Azula turned her gaze to The Earth King, "It's not that difficult, Queen Amaterasu. All you do is-!"

Briar wasn't sure what words had left her lips; for all that she could hear was her scream mixed with the cry of The Earth King as the dagger was plunged into the side of his neck. He crumbled to the floor, blood pooling around his head, left to the mercy of the eyes that had watched him die. It was her fault. It was _her_ fault. Kuei? The Earth King? That meant Chronos was in danger. She was praying that Nalren had received her message about Azula's order and that he was with The Avatar-

"That was simple." Azula stepped over his body, waltzing up to Zuko, who was pale faced, "Would you like to know the story of your Beautiful Betrayer?" She inclined her head to Briar as she fell to her knees, hugging herself, "When my men lost track of you inside the Southern Earth Kingdom, Father enlisted Briar's aid in capturing you. She took a rather personified approach, a true credit to the Art of Seduction that she has prided herself in mastering." She laughed at the sight of Zuko's trembling lip, "She was leading you around in circles, keeping you occupied with fake affections."

"Azula, stop it!" Briar begged.

"The next step was to secure Ba Sing Se, and with you following after her like a lost puppy, it was all too simple!" Azula strutted around the room, "Under my guidance, she lured The Earth King into her web, earning his trust without argument. Arresting Long Feng allowed us access to the Dai Li, who were more than willing to listen to a _real_ commander." She lifted a brow in mock concern as she caught onto the stares of Zuko and Briar as they found each other's eyes, "Our disguises and her insistence allowed us entrance to the palace. Now, there are a few more pieces-"

"Leave it alone, Azula!" Briar had risen to her feet, though however wavering. She walked over to Zuko, wanting to hold him securely in her arms for one last time, "I already told you what I am. I am The Thorn." She saw his eyes watering, fighting to not shed a tear, "You told me you loved me-" Holding his face in her hands, she gently kissed him, "Don't let this get in the way."

Azula yawned, snapping her fingers so that Briar was dragged away from Zuko, "I wasn't done with my story." She smirked while Briar glared at her, "With The Earth King dead, the next in line for the throne is Lord Chronos, Briar's betrothed, who sits in a cell below us. When I have him executed, Ba Sing Se will have no other option than to bow to me."

"Ba Sing Se is too proud to bow to you, Azula!" Zuko yelled.

She waved him off, "Ba Sing Se can only be conquered by the _strong_." She turned her gaze to Iroh, who seemed to patiently waiting for his moment to speak, "That's why you failed, Uncle."

Iroh bowed his head while rising to his feet, no alarm to the Dai Li officers around him, "Did I ever tell you the story of how I came to be known as the Dragon of the West?"

"Now isn't the time to be reminiscing on 'old memories'."

"Well, then I will just have to show you."

Zuko closed his eyes as a stream of fire spewed from his uncle's mouth, scorching the offices around him and the blinding the others. Slamming an elbow into the stomachs of the men holding him, he made to go after Azula, but was thrown through an opening in the wall blasted by his uncle. He raced down the hallway, ever so often glancing over his shoulder to see how many had followed them. Of the twelve from the room, there looked to only be seven.

Despite his need to escape, he couldn't help his thoughts about Briar.

. . . .

Briar knelt down beside Kuei, having removed the dagger from his neck. It was to be done by her own hand, though she was grateful that it had not been, that didn't excuse the fact that it would have been her. She'd help keep him hostage, and he had known very well the danger of Azula's coup d'état of Ba Sing Se. She ran her fingertips along his pallid cheek while staring into his glossed over eyes that had accepted death before it came.

"You weren't supposed to get hurt." She sighed heavily, "But how could it be avoided? It was Azula's plan from the beginning. Though it was her who drove the blade, it was I who asked you to trust me. Ba Sing Se will fall if I don't protect Chronos." She held his hand, sliding the ring off his finger with the insignia of Ba Sing Se, "If there is anything I manage to do right, please let it be this."

"The dead stop listening after ten minutes." Briar glanced over her shoulder, skin going cold as Hikaru strode into the chamber, adorned by a blue-black cheongsam, "Most people believe them to be truly dead within the second the wound is dealt, but I've come to find that they continue to hear the sounds around them much longer than they actually see it."

Briar's eyes were fixated on the silver serpent that wove its way around the bosom of the long sleeved gown, "What do you know of the dead?"

Hikaru laughed at the naivety of her niece's response, "I was at your mother's deathbed, Brat." She drew in a tight breath, mulling over how the delicate features of her sister's face were reflected in Briar's, though the latter had turned them sharper, "I'll never forget the sight of her jade eyes glossing over until they were a dismal grey. She ordered me to raise you, scolding me for wanting to runaway. She never believed your father was kind enough to care for you-"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Briar rose to her feet, hands clenched into fists to hide Kuei's ring, "My father loved me-!"

"If he loved you, then why was his time spent training you to become this?" Hikaru shook her head, "You should have never learned to spy and deceive, let alone how to seduce. Why would he have wanted you to _hurt_ people?"

"I was taught to be observant and put myself before anyone else. Disagree with it all you want, but it made him a shrewd ruler and powerful king. I won't disappoint him with being soft!"

"You softened when you met Zuko."

She didn't need to yell that to get her attention.

Briar's lips pursed, tears rushing freely down her flushed cheeks as she tried to convince herself that she had a heart of stone. But who was she kidding? There was a pulsing organ inside her, despite its metal encasing. She was strong, though in appearance alone. Truth of the matter, no matter her refusal to accept it, was that she was a sixteen year old girl whose only amount of affection from her father came from his brutal teachings.

There hadn't been much kindness, not until she met Zuko.

"You're wrong, Hikaru." She studied her aunt's offense in being so directly addressed, "There is still metal that surrounds my heart. I'm not free to seek true affection because I can never assure that I will return such beautiful emotions."

"Then you're farther gone that I thought." Hikaru knelt down; picking up a box that Briar hadn't even noticed was at her feet. Opening it, she revealed a crown of emeralds that were embedded into silver, "Maybe this will one day lead you home?"

She set it on the table before turning on her heel. Where she went from there was beyond Briar, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Her eyes were fixed on the crown that would normally be sitting on a pillow of velvet. That table did its splendor no justice. Taking it up into her hands, she set it atop her head, closing her eyes to remember the first day she wore it, the day of her coronation, the day her father passed on. Blasphemous it was, but a statement to her people.

She would rule and protect them _without_ a husband.

But what ruler was she?

Her silence was disturbed when footsteps echoed behind her. She spun around, hiding the crown behind her back as she saw Azula make her way inside the chamber, Dai Li officers behind her. Briar tried to compose herself as she saw Zuko weakly fighting against the cuffs that bound his wrists together, but it was a futile effort. She ran past Azula, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head into his chest, though her eyes were purged of all tears.

She stared up at him, disbelieving the cold gleam in his eyes. There were no words that could be spoken as he gave up all hope of escaping, his energy wasted in the burn of his glare. She retreated away from him while drawing in her composure as she took a stance beside Azula, the side she had chosen. When the Dai Li led him off, she turned on Azula, who was smirking over her many victories of the past hour.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt him," Briar hissed.

Azula rolled her eyes, "I have no intention of hurting him if he intends on helping me."

Briar seized Azula by her collar, pulling their faces close enough to each other that they could perfectly read the surge of emotions that flooded inside them, "If you hurt him, I'll unleash tenfold that on you."

"Your threats mean nothing to me." Azula shoved her backward, "If I were you, I'd be less concerned about Zuko and more concerned about your crumbling kingdom."

Briar allowed the conversation to be left at that. She stomped out of the chamber, despite her guilt of leaving Kuei alone in a pool of his blood. Retreating to her chambers, crown clutched in her hand, she found a letter sitting atop her bed sheets. She seized it quickly and unfolded it, scanning Nalren's words in hopes of comfort. A smile wiggled its way onto her lips as she read of his retrieving of her letter and his search to find Lord Chronos. She was just praying that he had left in enough time to beat the Dai Li to his lord's cell.

* * *

><p><strong>wat did you all think? Do you think Hikaru got through to Briar? Or is there just something we're missing completely in her plotting?<strong>

**I hope you aren't expecting this story to end too soon! there's plenty more to be had and this is only a "modified" version of the second book of the cartoon. there is one more book... :)**

**well then, look for an update within a couple days! chapter 19 is in the process of being written. It's off to save Lord Chronos!**

**-TSA**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOODNESS. I've been rendered speechless...**

**Thanks everyone soooo much for the reviews/faves/alerts! it sure brightened my day!**

**I meant to post this earlier today, but I got a tad busy. OK: Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA nor the song "Pretending" from Glee. (I HIGHLY recommend listening to this song. it is absolutely DIVINE!) unfortunately, i didn't use the full song in this chapter. but expect it to show up again!**

**Sounds like Nalren is slowly becoming a favorite. So, lucky those of you who like him, he is in the first part of this chapter! along with Toph and... (I can't tell you but I'm sure you know who it is)**

**enjoy! I quite like the beginning of this chapter. Toph rocks.**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19:<p>

"_A man never knows how to say goodbye; a woman never knows when to say it." ~__Helen Rowland_

"I think we're close!"

"How would you know? You're blind!"

Toph stopped walking and slammed her foot into Nalren's shin, causing him to topple over and howl with pain. She set her hands on her hips, "I have a seismic sense."

"Which means…?"

"I can sense vibrations in the ground and perceive objects through it."

Nalren nodded while hobbling to his feet. He set a hand against one of the walls, which soon gave way due to Toph opening the passage. He was sent crashing to the ground, staring up at Toph who strode past him with the dignity and pride of a noblewoman. If he told her that, she'd have pounded him into the dirt, so he chose to remain quiet. Once more rising to his feet, he dusted off his tunic while cursing himself for not dressing in his armor.

But everything had happened so fast. Briar's letter was urgent and he had no time to round up The Avatar. He'd found Toph while he was scrambling his way down the hallways. Why he had asked her to join him at first was a question to him, but now he was finding her more helpful. That being said, he couldn't assure himself that anyone else was safe or that even he would be safe. Hand resting on the hilt of his sword, he meandered up beside Toph, who was peering into the darkness of one of the cells.

"Who are you?" Chronos wearily murmured, trying his best to get a better look at the girl.

"The name's Toph."

He pondered the name for a moment, "Toph…You mean the blind earth bender from the Bei Fong Family?"

"How do you know that?"

He caught a glimpse of her stature, a girl no older than twelve with a sturdy stance of her hands on her hips. A smirk wove its way onto his chapped lips that ached for a cool drink of water. He struggled to his knees while his hands curled around the bars of his prison cell, "I didn't expect you to be so small…"

"How do you know who I am?" she shouted, agitated by his reference to her height.

"I tried to unite my city with yours." He felt a blush rise in his cheeks at the notion of what Ulysses had attempted to arrange, "Your parents disapproved of a marriage. They said you were too young and I didn't have enough to offer."

Toph lifted a brow, "You wanted to marry me?"

He wrinkled his nose, "You make me sound like a pervert…"

Toph glanced over her shoulder, seeing Nalren draw his sword, "There isn't any time to be fussing over this. We need to get you out of here."

Chronos went to reply in protest until he watched Toph take hold of the metal cell bars and tear a hole through the center of them. She threw aside the broken material, but he was too shocked to move. Staring at her in disbelief, he was seized by his tattered tunic, by Nalren, and dragged from the prison. Toph's hands braced against the wall and opened a passage, which they rushed into before the Dai Li came stomping into the dungeon, shouting orders to search for the missing lord.

When they found a place to rest, Chronos yanked Nalren into a tight hug. The display was slightly awkward, but the rook returned the gesture. Upon hearing Toph clear her throat, Chronos released his friend and gave him a light punch to his shoulder, "About time you came to my aid."

"I've been caught up in a lot of things." Nalren followed after Toph as she led them along the tunnel, "Princess Briar needed me to assure you were safe-"

"Why would she want me safe? So she can kill me with her own hands?" He laughed spitefully, "When I find that backstabbing bitch, I'm going to wring her throat with my own hands!"

"There's more to this that you're missing, Milord."

"And what would that be? Has she conquered my city already?"

"It's more complicated, Milord-"

"Spit it out, will you, Nalren!"

Nalren grimaced, stopping for a moment to grab Chronos by the shoulders. Staring hard into his eyes, he fought to see his expression in the gloom of the tunnel, though he was sure it was fuming from his "beating around the bush", "Milord, Princess Briar has allied herself with the Fire Nation with a plan that I don't think is reasonable, but I'm going along with it." He sighed, feeling Chronos' glare burn into him, "I penned a letter to Ulysses, asking for clarification of a certain date-"

"Spare me the details and just tell me what's going on!"

Nalren blushed a little, thankful for the darkness, "The Day of the Black Sun. She's been researching it and claims it's the only time that the Fire Nation will be powerless."

There was a silence. Frankly, it lasted longer than he would have thought it to. When he saw Chronos turn his back and shuffle after Toph, he wondered if everyone was being played for a fool. What good would come out of anything Briar had done-?

That was when the thought hit him. It was sinister to say the least, but he wondered how Chronos would feel about it.

"Milord!" Nalren rushed up beside him, "You do realize that if we live through this, you'll inherit Ba Sing Se."

Chronos stopped walking, brow lifting in curiosity, "With that, I'd have no need for Briar's marriage…" He shook his head with a laugh, "I gain a kingdom for the expensive of a life. Seems a tad unfair, don't you think, Nalren?"

"I'm not so sure what is fair and what isn't." Nalren glanced at the cavern that opened before them. His eyes panned over the glowing crystals that allowed him to see the solemn gaze of Chronos, "Not anymore, at least…"

"We live in a crueler world than we have assumed." Chronos stepped into the light of the crystal cavern, stretching his aching limbs while Toph strode through the emptiness, "Why are you in Ba Sing Se, Toph?"

She glanced over her shoulder, and by the way she looked at him, he would have sworn that she wasn't blind, "From what I can tell, I'm here to rescue you."

He took that as an insult, "I don't need rescuing-!"

"Explains why you were sitting in a prison cell for three weeks…"

He wrinkled his nose while stomping over to her, but all his anger washed away as he stared down at her smirk and that challenging expression on her face. He gave a little laugh, feeling foolish for being intimidated by a small girl, though she certainly didn't act her age. Nor did she act like a girl… "You can bend metal. That's an impressive skill."

"Keep admiring it!" She laughed while he groaned with frustration, "You want me to teach you it, don't you?"

"It crossed my mind."

"We can worry about that if we get out of here alive." Toph punched his shoulder, which made him let out a tiny 'yelp', "I don't trust that princess, no matter what Nalren says!"

"Well, it's not like I trust her either!" Nalren strode up between them, defending himself, "I just have a bit of an insight, that's all…"

Chronos sighed, "What _exactly_ is she planning? And what's this shit about the Day of the Black Sun?"

"I told you, it's the only time fire benders lose their powers-"

"Why would Princess Briar care about that?"

Nalren shrugged, "I don't know, Milord."

But he truly had a notion that he knew what she was planning. It was practically suicidal, and he was hoping that all her "training" would let her live through it. There were just other people she'd need removed if she wanted a clean escape. He was praying that she wouldn't ask him to kill anyone.

. . . .

The crystal catacombs, possibly the most beautiful thing she had set her eyes on since her stay in Ba Sing Se. Running her fingers along the green stones, she circled around the small cavern that served as a dungeon for her prince. They hadn't said a word to each other, as she expected, when she was given permission to see him. It pained her to take orders from Azula, but it was her only way of securing herself passage to the Fire Nation once Ba Sing Se was conquered.

_Face to face and heart to heart. We're so close yet so far apart._

But no matter how long she paced around, admiring the natural beauty about her, he wouldn't look at her. His eyes were cast to the ground, where he sat so still, knees tucked up and arms lazily resting against his thighs. He looked to be in thought, though about what was beyond her. When she strode closer to him, he balled his hand into a fist and lashed out at her, an arch of fire sweeping in front of her face. She used her arms to shield herself, stumbling away from him while grasping hold of a wound that was scorched black.

_I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay._

Tears threatened to fall, but she pushed them back while staring at the bleeding gash on her forearm. She tenderly ran her fingers across it, the sight of her own blood a painful memory as it were. Jet…his blade ripping through her side…The bandages around her waist seemed to grow heavy, as if the wound had reopened. Turning to face Zuko, she saw him with his head in his hands, and she wished she knew if there were any tears that cried for her.

_But I hold on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong._

"You never loved me, did you?"

His words stabbed at her heart, piercing through the softened metal, "Do you truly believe Azula?"

"I don't know which one of you lies more." He glanced over to his right, shaking his head, "But it all makes sense doesn't it? You were just playing me for a fool. I've fallen right into your hands-"

"Shut up!" She stomped over to him, "You don't understand anything! You don't know what I've been through!"

He rose to his feet, seizing hold of her wrist and holding her close to himself, "Why won't you just tell me that you love me?"

"Because I don't know if I do!"

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_

She tried to wiggle herself away from him, ashamed to have caused the shocked glint of his eyes. His lips trembled, his body quaked, and his eyes betrayed him. All his lovesick emotions poured out as tears, but he wouldn't release her. Slave to his broken face, she felt herself crumble as his lips met hers. She could taste his tears, taste his confessions, taste his strengths and weaknesses. There were no words for it, just a torrential downpour of affections.

_Will we ever have our happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?_

He pushed her backward, turning his back while cursing quietly, "My Beautiful Betrayer…" His hands were clenched into fists, "Why do I love you?"

She stumbled over to him, hands sliding along his shoulders that tensed under her touch. She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before wrapping her arms around his midsection and burying her face between his shoulder blades, "You don't want to love me, Zuko. I'll only hurt you."

She felt him sigh, smiling at the calming beats of his heart. He covered her hands with his own, entwining her fingers with his before spinning her in front of himself, "Hurt me, heal me…That was our bargain."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore…that's all I'm good for."

_Will we always, always, always be pretending?_

He threw his hands up in the air, shouting nonsensical words while storming about the cavern. Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced over at Briar, finding her green eyes. A single tear streamed down her cheek, rolling down her chin, then along her neck. It was a mesmerizing sight, that small droplet of water. He stepped toward her, but retreated with a shake of his head. He was done fighting for her.

"Is this goodbye?" he whispered.

_How long do I fantasize? Make believe that it's still alive?_

He closed his eyes, not bothering to look as she held his face in her hands. He bit his bottom lip to fight against falling victim to her tender mouth as she kissed him. There were more tears, a salty taste that made him shiver while he allowed himself to envelope in a tight kiss that was a battle of dominance. Tongues tangling, he suffocated her in his embrace, aching to feel her heartbeat in her chest. She gasped for a moment, air becoming the most important commodity, before his mouth found hers again.

_Imagine that I am good enough and we can choose the ones we love. _

He'd won. It was enough. He didn't need to fight for her anymore. He could just fight against her. Her body grew limp against him, her nails digging into the material of his tunic so she could hold herself up on her feet. His hands slid along her spine, entangling themselves in her cascading waves of brown hair, keeping her mouth from venturing too far from his own. It wasn't a beautiful bond that they had made with one another. No, it was a fierce battle of never wanting to let go, but knowing it was all they could do.

_But I hold on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong._

Those damnable tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let her know that she had that ability, the ability to make him cry. Both gasping for oxygen, chests heaving against one another's, he gently ran his thumb along her cheek to wipe away her final tears. For once, those green eyes had completely surrendered, and if he wanted it, she would have submitted to all his desires. But he was done with all it, having spent his last bit of affection in their goodbye kiss.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_

"Is this goodbye?" she muttered.

"You know it has to be this way," he replied.

She ran her fingers along his cheek, trekking over his scarred half, "The sad truth, and I'm the one driving the stake."

"You promised to be there in the end." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "So, don't make this forever."

_Will we ever have our happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?_

There was a smile, though however small, that cracked a bit of sunlight onto her grave features. Staring into those amber eyes, she wanted him to kiss her again so she could be left to his merciful affections. Could she truly say goodbye? For the one instance that she had found love, she was finding it more difficult than any physical challenge she had experienced in her sixteen years. But what more could be done? Their paths were set for two different places.

They had arrived at the crossroads of their destinies.

_Will we always, always, always be-?_

* * *

><p><strong>Idk about all of you...but Toph totally OWNS Chronos! He tried to marry her! As if she'd have agreed to that...<strong>

**then there's Briar and Zuko. they have finally been confronted with the paths of their destinies, but is there a chance that those paths lead to the same place should certain choices be made? **

**just food for thought, my dears!**

**i hope everyone is still enjoying this story! I know I haven't revealed Briar's full plot, but i want all of you to keep thinking on the Day of the Black Sun and why she would be interested in it...**

**Hmm...that is all i leave you with aside from my request: REVIEW.**

**thanks! chapter 20 will be out in a couple days!**

**-TSA**


	20. Chapter 20

**AHHHH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I am soooo sorry! I got very busy!**

**hope this makes up for it- so here you go! **

**enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20:<p>

"_Control your own destiny or someone else will."__Jack Welch_

It felt like a thousand things had been packed away, thousands of tiny memories that she would have been thankful to have, though now she wanted them to be whisked away. Then she wouldn't have to feel guilty for any of it. She could just go on living as she always had- a diplomat free to travel the world. No rules binding her to a throne, to being an advisor. Her sister had been willing to give her the freedom to go about as she pleased. But the night she died, the night she gave birth at the cost of her life and the child's, freedom wasn't an option anymore.

The night she was told to care for Briar, a ten year old with a stone cold complexion, something that had saddened her mother, she hadn't even experienced responsibility. A ten year old with exceptional skill in bending, though the secret pleasure of dabbling in the dark tactics of war, she hardly spoke a word when her father was near. What that man had told her was beyond Hikaru, but it didn't sit any better in her stomach. Hikaru was of the belief that her sister had died of heartbreak, a sickness that took the child as well.

Her father had no right in wanting that child to be a spy. A cunning, deceptive ruler that would be able to destroy a city by squeezing it dry like a python. What was the purpose of it all? A daughter with the cold, loyal nature of a serpent-

Hikaru shook her head, hands curling around the handle of the giant hammer that sat in the corner of the apartment. It was a gift to Briar from her father while he was on his deathbed. How fitting from the man with not a single drop of kindness in his heart? A marriage purely of power, the unhappy years of her sister's life…What limited joy came from Briar when she was a tiny toddler? Those years had not lasted long enough to heal a broken heart.

Slinging the hammer over her shoulder, she made her way outside to find Iroh standing there with his hands hidden in his sleeves. She gave him a nod of the head as they strolled down the empty street. She cursed the silence for it was leaving her to a thousand miserable thoughts. Tears threatened her eyes, her heart wishing she had done as her sister wished- raise Briar. What could she have done? Briar was corrupted.

"There's nothing more you can do, Hikaru."

"I'm not satisfied by that." She sighed while tugging a letter from her sash, "I found this sitting at your desk. It's addressed to Lord Chronos."

Iroh lifted a brow, "Zuko found it in her bag when we first arrived in Ba Sing Se. I took it from him as I assumed it was none of his business the contents of it."

"I didn't read it. I only saw who it was addressed to." Hikaru sighed while fiddling with the folded parchment, "I wanted to read it. I wanted to understand her. But it's not meant for my eyes."

"We can want a thousand things, though the Spirits only grant us one or two of them." Iroh smiled while entwining his fingers with hers as they wandered down the dusty roads, "I can think of one that we both can have."

Hikaru blushed, shaking her head while tugging her hand from his, "It's not that easy, Iroh."

"It's only difficult if you want it to be-"

"Iroh, please listen." She stopped walking, feeling silly as she bit on her bottom lip, "We can't make this work unless your brother is destroyed." Her brow furrowed as she looked past him, not wanting to see his somber eyes, "We can't marry outside our nations-"

"I wouldn't say can't." Iroh smiled, still his optimistic self, as he gently pressed his palm to her cheek to draw her gaze to his, "It's a matter of won't."

Hikaru laughed a little, "What is left in our lives anyway? It's not like we can have our own family-" She paused, seeing Iroh's eyes glisten with tears, "Iroh, wait I didn't mean-"

"Have I ever told you why I never conquered Ba Sing Se?" She shook her head, worried to know the truth. Iroh started walking again with her close beside him, "It was my greatest feat I had ever attempted as a general, though my greatest disappointment. I had no heart to destroy Ba Sing Se when I lost my son." Hikaru suppressed her gasp, though her look of alarm couldn't be helped, "I forfeited my breech of the wall as well as the crown to my nation."

Hikaru kept silent for a moment, watching the buildings disappear behind them as their walk led them along the deserted streets. She took in a deep breath, "I was never able to have children." Iroh could see her fighting with the tears that had already begun to build in her eyes, "I was told I was barren when I was twenty one. I had a husband, a soldier I trusted my life with. He left me because I could never give him the son he wanted."

Iroh chose silence while Hikaru twirled Briar's hammer in circles. He watched her force the tears back with a few sniffles before setting the hammer back on her shoulder. There were hardly any words that could soothe a woman unable to bear a child of her own, "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"I coped with it after my sister lost a son in birth. I realize that the pain is one in the same." She gave him a smile, "I'm sorry too, Iroh."

"The pain remains some days." He titled his bamboo shade further over his eyes, "But maybe it will subside when Zuko finally realizes who he is?"

. . . .

Destiny is not determined by the Spirits, her father had told her. It is determined by those strong enough to combat it. Reasonable enough? She wasn't sure anymore. Sitting in her chambers, staring at the luxuries of her royal status, she tried to decide what path she wanted to wander down. Zuko was no longer in her life, for they had both split off to find wherever it was they were supposed to go. Knowing him, he'd already figured out what he wanted.

As for her, she wasn't having much luck.

Braiding her waist length brown hair, she stared at the proud warrior that reflected in the mirror of her vanity desk. It was back to her traditional, skin tight dress that she had worn upon her arrival in Ba Sing Se. The only thing missing was her hammer, which she had foolishly forgotten upon spinning her web of deceit inside the palace. It was the last thing her father had left her with when he died. The handle fit perfectly in her hands, calloused from years of combat training under his ever watchful eye. Had he lived, he'd have made her the perfect soldier and commander.

Hikaru had softened her, though only a little. Behind the sugary smile were those stone eyes, the ones she constantly told herself Zuko hated. Spirits, she missed him already. A day or two had passed, she was hardly keeping track due to her sleepless nights. She was too afraid that Azula would kill her in her sleep. She'd heard no word from Nalren and was afraid that Azula knew full well of her extended plans.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she tightened the braces on her forearms, the leather strings pulling with ease from how often they used to be worn. The metal was a bit rusted, though they served their purpose in her form of fighting. It was all power, dangerous movements that were aimed to kill fast. She'd never actually killed someone with her own hands, but she was beginning to think that whatever innocence she had left was about to be expended.

As far as she could tell, she had a few paths to choose from. One was to live as the traitor to her nation and join Azula on their voyage home once Ba Sing Se was conquered. The second was to backstab Azula as she had done everyone else and hope she could unite the Earth Kingdom's soldiers to defeat the Fire Lord on the Day of the Black Sun. And third…

She smirked while tucking a stiletto into the sash around her waist. Third…a lovely option that she had assumed would be practically suicidal, but she liked the idea of it. All it would take was her purest form of her seduction art and the swiftness of a knife. The throat, as Azula had told her, was the quickest way to kill. There would be no chance of survival, though she hoped that meant she could get out of there alive. The chances of life after it were slim, for the Day of the Black Sun only lasted eight minutes.

Walking from her chambers, she slinked down the empty hallways, searching for the passageway to the crystal catacombs. She hardly remembered the twists and turns Azula had showed her when she was allowed to see Zuko. Hands pressed to the wall, she tried to find the weakened pulse of the earth that would give way to a tunnel. Focusing became an issue as she began to panic about whether Nalren had rescued Chronos or not.

That was when a moment of fear swept over her. The letter, the letter from her bag…It hadn't been in there when she looked for it. Fuck! Someone had taken her letter addressed to Chronos! How stupid had she been for not looking for it when she had the chance?

Deciding that it was too late to worry about such a thing, she finally found the passageway she was looking for. She glided along the dark tunnel, her toes digging into the cold earth, which made her smile. She would always be a warrior before she was a princess, a temptress, and a spy. Though she could admit to being rusty, she had never lost her sense for a good fight. Verbal or physical, she was ready for anything this time. For the moment, she had chosen her destiny.

She rushed into the cavern where Zuko had been kept, finding that no one was there. Eyes narrowing, she kept her hand on the hilt of her stiletto until she was seized around the shoulders and hoisted off the ground. She kicked and yelled, the arm going around her throat, but she grabbed her assailant's wrist and threw him over her shoulder once she managed to get her feet on the ground. Fists raised, she was blasted into the wall when a boulder pummeled her.

Staggering to stay on her feet, she brought a hand to the back of her head, feeling for any sign of blood. She took up her defensive stance, though her assailant had ceased his advancement. Her body went rigid as she realized that he had all intentions of burying her in the ground.

"You're time is up, Briar."

She wrinkled her nose at the way he hissed her name, "Don't do this, Chronos."

"Why not?" He slammed his hands into the ground, cracking a fissure between them that nearly sent her through the floor, "You betrayed the Earth Kingdom! You tried to get me killed! You murdered the Earth King-!"

"Shut up, Chronos!" She uprooted a pillar and sent it crashing into him, though he hardly budged while shattering it, "You are correct on only one account. My hand did not slay the Earth King and I have no intention of letting you get killed."

He circled around her, the ground shaking under their feet, though he remained perfectly upright, "What do you expect me to say to that? I'm a loyal knight and will follow your twisted plans? Well, fuck that!" He lunged at her, grabbing her by her collar and slamming her up against the wall. His thumbs pressed into her trachea, enough to make her gasp though enough to keep her breathing, "What do you want with me?"

Briar clawed at his hands, "Y-You mu-must prot-tect our n-nat-tion!"

He threw her into the ground, "That's not a good enough answer." He knelt over her, holding her wrists above her head with one hand while taking out her stiletto from her sash, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

His eyes were glazed with bloodlust, the blade slowly digging into the skin of her neck, which trembled under the notion that he truly wanted to kill her. Setting her eyes to stone, she took in a deep breath, "I can't die here, Chronos."

He let out a cry, the blade starting at incision below her chin, but he was hurtled off her by a barrage of flames.

Briar brought her hand to her neck, feeling the small cut that was dripping with blood. Eyes staring up in disbelief, she eagerly accepted the hand that was held out to her. She wanted to envelope him an endless embrace, though she knew that now wasn't the time for such displays. Dusting off her dress, she glanced over at Chronos, who was unconscious against the ground.

"What are you doing here, Zuko?" she asked while making her way down the tunnel before her.

"Am I supposed to have a reason? I heard your scuffle from around the way." He hesitated reaching out to take her hand, though it bounced so close to his, "I thought I could find a way out of this place."

"You need to avoid Azula for as long as possible. She's going to kill you-"

"And what about you, Briar?" She stopped walking and stared up at him, sighing as those amber eyes found hers, "You're in as much danger as me."

She lightly tapped him on the cheek, "Danger is fun for me."

"I don't care what it is for you." He grabbed her wrist, afraid to fall victim to her sensual caresses, "We've said our goodbyes, but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring for you."

"I like you better when you hate me." She gave him a tiny shove before strolling down the tunnel until they were greeted by a bright cavern with a high ceiling. A pool lay in the middle that was fed by the raging waterfall that echoed in the vastness surrounding them. Washing her dirty feet off, she saw Zuko circling around while watching her, "I decided my destiny, Zuko."

"I haven't been as fortunate." He stopped on the other side of the water, staring at her playful smirk, "I don't know where I'm going."

"I can't make that decision for you."

"But _I_ can."

Zuko turned around, hands clenching to fists as Azula sauntered over to him, flanked by Dai Li officers, "My destiny is my own, Azula."

She shrugged, sighing as if uninterested in him, "Where that may be true, others can certainly affect it." She set her eyes on him while squaring her shoulders, "I never expected such treachery from you. You've easily forgotten who you are-"

"Who am I?" he bellowed.

"You are _Prince_ Zuko." She glanced over at Briar, who was staring at the waterfall, "You are many things, but a traitor is not one of them. Join me, and we'll end this day in victory, restoring your honor. You'll be welcomed home as a hero. Isn't that what you want? Father's love?"

Zuko was glaring at Briar, hoping that he could find an answer in her complacent expression, but she gave him no further indication of what he should do. He waded through the water while taking hold of her hands to keep her where she stood. He looked up at her, pulling her down until their lips ghosted over one another's, "What if I followed you?"

"I can't promise that we'll ever find 'happily ever after'." She nuzzled her nose against his, "But your destiny is your own."

He would have kissed her, but a loud crash erupted from behind them. He spun around, eyes narrowing as The Avatar appeared. Moments of waiting, moments of wanting to be welcomed back home, they were all bottled up. Hands clenching to fists, he wasted little time before sprinting forward with fire shooting from each of his punches. He wasn't sure if he was making contact with anything, but he was succeeding in backing Aang into a corner.

Briar watched with intrigued until a tidal wave sent her across the floor. Coughing while rising to her feet, her dress drenched, she started to laugh as the water bending girl began preparing for her next move. She rolled her eyes before slamming her hands to the ground. Her nails dug into the ground as the floor began to shake until a fissure formed and threw the girl off balance so that she was late to react to the column that crushed her.

Cracking her knuckles, Briar stood overtop her, grabbing her by her collar and hoisting her off her feet, "You've got nothing on me, Water Bending Bitch."

She pounded her into the ground, burying her in a crater that slowly began to fill with water. Briar was quick to summon a slab from the ground to block the whips of water that crashed against her barriers. When she went to counter with an offensive strike, she was thrown into the pool, finding that she was being bound underneath. Her lungs began to heave and she tried to keep herself from opening her mouth, but soon the water rushed into her system.

She wasn't sure when she was released, but she was grateful to be breathing in oxygen. Clambering out of the pool, she shook out her limbs until feeling had been restored. When she looked up, pushing wisps of her hair from her eyes, she saw Zuko engaged against the water bender and Azula fighting the Avatar. A moment to breath was much appreciated-

That thought was cut short as she rolled to the side, a pillar dropping from the ceiling and nearly crushing her. Rising to her feet, she broke the boulder hurtled at her in half, though at the expense of a couple fingers jamming enough to break. She ignored the pain in her hands as her aunt dropped down from the waterfall, wielding her hammer. Briar's eyes were wide as Hikaru slammed the weapon into the ground, the impact enough to completely split the earth.

Briar fell through the floor, unsure of where she would land. Crashing onto the unpaved ground, she fought to inhale as much oxygen as she could, but the wind was knocked out of her. Her hand came around her side, feeling for the scab of her wound and the ache of her ribcage. She sat back on her legs while her breathing steadied, though she felt broken. A sharp stabbing was pulsing through her chest.

Propelling herself out of the chasm, she wobbling gained her footing, but was soon pummeled back into a crater by the swinging hammer her aunt wielded madly. The metal head pounded against her thighs before driving her into the ground. She screamed from the pain roaring through her body, tears trickling down her cheeks. Struggling to her feet, she summoned the crystals around her, creating an armor to protect her breaking body.

Skating forward, she dodged each swing her aunt delivered until she found an opening. Crashing an upper cut under Hikaru's jaw, Briar drove her into the waterfall. At her feet now lay her hammer, which she gratefully gathered in her hands. When she saw her aunt push through the raging waters, she swung her hammer over her head a few times to build her momentum before shattering the earth by slamming it into the ground at her feet.

The entire catacomb began to shake, throwing everyone off balance, but she had achieved her victory. The floor caved in, opening a giant chasm below Hikaru. Her aunt dropped through the floor while boulders from the ceiling trapped her underneath. Breathing heavily, Briar fought against the guilt rising in her chest as she saw no movement from her aunt's earthly grave. Hammer resting over her shoulder; she looked over to see Aang shot out of the air by a bolt of lightning from Azula.

She watched as Aang fell to the ground, quickly caught by a fleeting Katara. Her heart beat slower in her chest as the water bender gazed at them with pleading eyes. Sighing, she shed her armor of crystal while limping over to where Zuko stood, about to deliver what she would have assumed to be a deathblow. But Zuko and Azula were both thrown backward as Iroh dropped from the ceiling, fire spouting from his mouth. Katara left in a hurry, Aang bundled in her arms as the Dai Li captured a surrendering Iroh.

Ba Sing Se had finally been conquered.

. . . .

"I'm pretty sure you're the biggest idiot I've met."

"You must have a lot of encounters with idiots…"

"How could you let him walk off? He was standing right next to you!"

"I'm sorry I don't have a seismic sense that can tell his every footstep."

Nalren yelped while rushing ahead of Toph to avoid her smashing her foot into his shin. When he straightened himself out, he saw Chronos lying on the ground at his feet. His lord wearily sat up, rubbing his aching head. Kneeling beside him, Nalren helped him stand, which resulted in his lord leaning against him.

Toph snickered, "Looks like we found your partner, Captain Awesome."

"I told you I don't like that name!" Nalren bellowed.

Chronos lifted a brow, "What does that make me?"

Toph was smirking while trying to restrain her laughter, "Mr. Fabulous…"

Chronos would have lunged at her, but his head was reeling. Lolling against Nalren, he followed Toph down the tunnel, where she opened a new passageway that she had created by herself. But he was still confused about her nicknames, "Toph, what the fuck is up with the nickname?"

"You two are practically attached at the hip." She began to laugh, "Aside from the fact that Nalren lost you-"

"Shut up…"

"So basically, you two are such 'bros' that I came up with something fun to address you two by."

"I hate it," Chronos bitched.

"Oh, you know you like it, Mr. Fabulous."

Nalren shifted Chronos' weight that was bearing against his left side as the tunnel wound round and round. Reaching into his belt, he tugged a letter out that was crumbled and a bit tattered, but it was still legible. Once they were outside of the catacombs, met by the flying bison that Sokka was sitting atop, Nalren handed the note to Chronos. This was as far as he went. Unfortunately, Briar would need him if she expected to survive in the Fire Nation.

"This letter is for you, Chronos. Princess Briar explains everything in it. She has one last mission for you." Nalren bowed his head as his lord took the paper from him, "I have chosen to stay behind, for the queen needs my protection."

Chronos wrinkled his nose, "I thought you served me, General."

"And I do, Milord." Nalren clapped him on the shoulder, "But I have sworn my allegiance to her as well. You'll be safe with Toph, trust me." He spared a tiny laugh, "Lady Susanoo told me to give it to you as I'm sure it was Briar's wish as well."

"You need to be careful. I don't know where you're headed, but I can't imagine it's safe."

"I will, Milord…that much I can promise you."

There was a rushed embrace before Nalren helped Chronos onto Appa, who was lowing for them to leave. Watching his lord disappear into the sky was a relief, for he had at least kept his promise to keep him safe. Now, he was in Toph's hands, which he wasn't sure was a good thing. Wandering back into the catacombs, he hoped not to find himself too lost in his search for the entrance back to the palace. When he meandered into the main chamber, he found a peculiar emptiness.

His eyes soon found a pile of boulders that were shaking. Rushing over, he helped move the rocks until he released Hikaru from her tomb. She collapsed into his arms, lungs suckling the oxygen around her while she coughed violently. He cradled her in his arms while staring down at her bruised face.

"Lady Susanoo-?"

"General, where's Briar?"

He shrugged, "I believe she will be on her way to the Fire Nation, though I beg that you don't chase after her."

Hikaru wasn't strong enough to argue with him, "Did Ulysses ever contact you about that date?"

"I haven't received his letter-"

"I fear that the Fire Nation has a hold of my kingdom." Hikaru, with Nalren's help, rose to her feet, "I need to return to the Southern Earth Kingdom. As for you-" She seized him by the collar of his tunic and dragged his face down to hers, "-you will follow Briar like her shadow. Should you suspect that her treachery goes beyond this, I hereby order you to kill her."

Nalren cringed, "That's not my duty, Lady Susanoo."

"It is now if you wish to return to the Earth Kingdom alive." She gave him a shove while limping behind the waterfall, "That's an order, General."

Nalren sighed, slapping himself on the forehead while thinking over the craziness of the past situation. He had met Lady Susanoo as he was running around looking for Chronos. She gave him little explanation for anything when she gave him the tattered letter and few instructions. But to take an order from her? She must not have read the note, which was a noble thing for her to have done. He just had to pray that Chronos would do as he was instructed. There wasn't much time left before the Day of the Black Sun would be upon them.

"I'm guessing that you're having second thoughts."

Nalren slowly turned around as Briar strolled up beside him, "I no longer doubt you, Queen Amaterasu."

"That's kind of you." She gave him a little nudge to the shoulder, "My aunt is alive, is she not?"

"Yes, Milady." He gave her his leering eye that he always did when he figured her out, "You buried her underneath there to avoid her being captured."

"It was a long shot that she'd survive, but I knew she would have been executed the minute we set foot on Fire Nation soil."

Nalren shook his head with a laugh, "You take more risks than any commander I have ever encountered."

"I'm just more than willing to expend people." She linked her arm with his, "You sure you want to venture to the Fire Nation with me?"

"I figure that means I can keep an eye on you. You claim that there is only one piece left, which would be a relief for me." He began walking with her, "But if you so much as step out of line, I have orders to kill you."

She smirked, "You would tell me that…"

"I'm giving you a warning. I thought you would appreciate me letting you know my intentions should they be asked of me."

"I'm beginning to think that you trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Queen Amaterasu."

She kept close to him as they wandered into the palace, which felt empty and lifeless. She still couldn't shake the guilt of the Earth King dying. That was the plan from the beginning, though she had tried her hardest to avoid it being set into motion. Pushing her thoughts away and cursing the silence, she wandered into the throne room to find Azula sitting on a throne while Zuko stood beside her. She gave him a nod of the head before Azula addressed her.

"You've outdone yourself, Queen Amaterasu." Azula began to laugh, "Killing your aunt in cold blood!"

"People are expendable," Briar shrugged.

"Spoken like a true ruler."

Briar toned out the rest of Azula's rant, not wanting to listen to the bullshit she'd come up with about power. She turned her eyes to Zuko, who looked to be fighting with himself. Slowly walking up to him, she slid her hand along his bicep and leaned against him, lips pressed delicately against the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Zuko."

She felt him sigh heavily, "I betrayed my uncle."

She let him go, realizing that he needed to be left alone. Upon stepping down the throne room steps, a young woman swept into the chamber. Her eyes narrowed on the black haired beauty that strode along the isle. Briar caught her bored glare, but she strode past her to stand in front of Zuko. Refusing to look at whatever display was made, she gestured for Nalren, who followed her out into the hallway. There were no words to be said and she didn't want to bother with any form of emotion.

She was too worried about the task ahead.

. . . .

_Dear Lord Chronos,_

_I wish I were the type of person that actually felt sorry for my actions, but there are few things that I have ever regretted in my life. I ask that you understand this and understand me as not a traitor, but as a ruler. I have risked my kingdom for a chance to end this war. No, I am not a defector to the Fire Nation. I am what I have practiced to be- a spy. _

_Ba Sing Se has fallen and the Earth King with her. I know that Ulysses has secured you as the rightful heir in the instance that Kuei did not have a son. You must protect the Earth Kingdom, for she is now in your hands. The rest of the nation will follow you as you are strong enough to lead them. They need to stand up for themselves or the Fire Nation has already won._

_There are very few things that I can tell you, but here goes nothing._

_The Day of the Black Sun will happen on the ninth day of the seventh month. During this time, I ask that you assemble the armies of the Earth Kingdom and band together with the Avatar. Eight minutes is how long the eclipse will last, in which all fire benders will lose their ability to bend. I ask that you keep their forces distracted. My work is a much simpler job in that it requires me to make one move. I am putting my life and crown on the line, but I feel that I have no choice._

_I am planning on assassinating Fire Lord Ozai on the Day of the Black Sun._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? What are you're thoughts on Briar's little plan? Hope you all realize just what her events have led her up to... :)<strong>

**nalren will remain her loyal guardian and Chronos needs to decide if he's going to help her.**

**And OH NO! Mai and Zuko- is that for real?**

**guess you'll find out next chapter. haha.**

**thanks everyone for the faves/alerts/reviews. love ya tons!**

**review!**

**-TSA**


	21. Chapter 21

**I figured I owed everyone a fast update. promise that we'll be back on schedule with updates every 2-3 days. I will let you know if you should expect otherwise. :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own ATLA or the song "Total Eclipse of the Heart" **

**please enjoy! and get ready for more adventures since Briar is on this suicidal mission high...haha**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21:<p>

"_A life with love will have some thorns, but a life without love will have no roses."__ ~Author Unknown_

The night was beautiful, millions of stars twinkling above her. The half moon shone in the sky to reflect a path of light across the metal ship. The ocean water was mesmerizing as the waves bounced along to the pull of gravity. Though she much preferred being on land, she wasn't going to say that she hated the water. She just hated ships. Arms swinging over the side railing, she wondered if she stretched a little more, then she could touch the waves that laced the air with brine.

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around._

It had been three days since they left Ba Sing Se, which now sat in the hands of the Fire Nation. The Earth King was dead, which left it to fall into the command of Lord Chronos, who needed to assemble his armies and reclaim his newfound throne. If she was fortunate enough, then Hikaru was home safe in the Southern Earth Kingdom while preparing to hunt her down. It all seemed a bit weird, to be sailing to the Fire Nation as a traitorous earth bender.

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

Shaking her head with a laugh, she tugged at the sleeves of her new dress. It was a crimson red with gold trimming along the skirt. The Fire Nation emblem was sewn on the back of it, which was an even stranger feeling than being in red. Though she admired the color, she didn't expect to be wearing it often. She'd left her shoes somewhere on the deck and wasn't keen on looking for them anytime soon. Being trapped out on open water was tough as it was, so she figured that being barefoot would be one way to sense some form of the earth in the metal deck.

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._

She stretched her arms to the sky while sauntering around the deck, spinning in circles as if she were dancing. It seemed like so long ago that she had been at the festival for the coming of Spring, but now the months were melting into Summer. Smiling to herself, she imagined how angry Zuko had been that she "forced" him to attend the event, and then that moment where he leaned against her hand as if to savor the delicate touch that soothed his scarred face, soothed his misery of searching for who he was.

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eye._

But had he truly discovered himself?

Stopping her silly twirling, she glanced around the deck to see someone standing at the starboard side. She slipped into the shadows, discerning the person to be Zuko, but she didn't approach him, for he wasn't alone. Her heart weighed heavily in her chest no matter how she tried to push aside all jealous thoughts. That black haired girl strode up next to him and she strained to hear their exchange of words. Nothing but silence met her.

_Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

She cursed herself for the attachment she felt toward him. There had been a goodbye in Ba Sing Se, but it had been off the notion that he would not return to the Fire Nation. Now that he was, she felt he was trying to take back what had been his in the past. What was the point of that? The past can't be repeated in the future…or so she was telling herself. Her throat ran dry when she saw Zuko lean closer to the girl, hands tentatively embracing her skinny waist, before he brought his lips against hers.

_Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

Dignity was all she could ask herself to have. There weren't tears this time around, for she felt she had cried her eyes dry from her adventures in Ba Sing Se. Her emotions were proving to get in the way. Her father told her over and over again that emotions would kill a soldier sooner than a blade did, but she didn't want to listen to that. It always felt like he had been telling her that she couldn't love anyone, not even her mother or him.

_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, and if you'll only hold me tight._

When the girl walked away, Briar fought with herself about whether to confront him. If she did, would she crumble? Hands hiding in the sleeves of her gown, she strode from her shadowed haven and made her way to the side of the ship, where Zuko stood staring out at the ocean waves. She cursed herself so many times that she was starting to find stupid reasons to be angry with him. Those arms of his were meant to hold her tight as if she were the last gasp of oxygen in his lungs as he was drowned under a raging current of her scorned affections.

_We'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong._

He was hers.

"Who's she?"

Why beat around the bush? Straightforwardness was the way to catch him off guard, despite that his response was calm.

"She's my old girlfriend."

"I see you're rekindling that flame." She impatiently tossed her hair over her shoulder, combing through it so she could avoid looking at him, "I hadn't realized it was so easy to fall back in love with someone."

Zuko grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him, "What's your problem?"

_Together we can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time._

She wanted to hit him, but refrained from giving him the satisfaction of seeing her weak, "Did nothing in Ba Sing Se mean anything to you?"

"You seduced me! It wasn't like you ever wanted to be with me!"

"I told you now wasn't the right time!" Damn those tears coming back, "That didn't mean forever-!"

"It feels like forever to me!" His grip on her was shaky, "You pushed me away, Briar. We said our goodbyes at the crossroads of our destinies."

"Your destiny wasn't supposed to lead us down the same path!" She tore herself away from him, shaking her head in disbelief, "You were supposed to decide your own fate, not let your sister decide it for you!"

"My destiny was my own!" He went to take her hand, but she viscously slapped him across the face. He felt that familiar burn of her nails tearing through skin and leaving gashes in his cheek, "Why are you so mad at me?"

"I didn't want to say goodbye!"

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._

Zuko glanced around nervously, hoping that their yelling wasn't drawing anyone's attention. When he looked back at Briar, he saw her try to choke down her sobs. One arm latching around her waist and the other crossing around her shoulders, he suffocated her against himself and drew her lips to his in a heated kiss that longed for painful memories. He was fighting to keep her close to himself, keep her lips against his while he strained to regain that beautiful familiarity.

_I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight._

But it just hurt worse.

Lips falling from each other, they could feel one another slipping apart. He still held her tightly while her fingers gently stroked the flushed skin of his neck. Their breathing was in tandem, chests pressing against each other with each drawn breath. Her bottom lip stuck out as if inviting him to kiss her, as if that kiss would make all the difference.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart._

"Hold me tight…" she muttered.

"You don't love me, Briar."

"Am I supposed to?" She laughed spitefully, "Am I supposed to love someone who can't decide who he is?" Pushing him away, she turned her back, "I fell in love with the Zuko who was too stubborn to let me know he thought I was attractive, too stubborn to go off his impulses and just kiss me, too stubborn to share a dance…"

_There's nothing I can do…A total eclipse of the heart._

She let her words linger, deciding she needn't say more. Her last tear was wiped away by the back of her hand as she stumbled along the deck with her heart weighing heavily in her breast. She wanted that metal encasing back, that sense of not knowing how to act on those ugly things called "emotions". She wished she'd never fallen in love with Zuko, especially now that their destinies were interwoven. Why did she have to have forced him into her life?

_Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark._

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Zuko leaning against the side railing of the ship, eyes caught up in the tug and pull of the ocean's waves. She shook her head, for it was all she could do, and ran as far away from him as she could. What was the point now? She had assembled the rest of her pieces in her little game, preparing for the moment that she'd reclaim her position in the Earth Kingdom. But that one knight was causing problems. If she felt she could do it, she'd allow him to be sacrificed for the sake of better positioning and focus in her game.

_Nothing I can say…A total eclipse of the heart._

But would victory become fruitless?

. . . .

He was glad to have the definition in his muscles again, glad to have eaten a few decent meals, glad to be on the shore of a quiet beach where the water tumbled through his toes. He stretched his arms to the blue sky above him, the cloudless rays of sunshine that danced across his face. It felt like eons since he had last seen the light of a glorious afternoon. Closing his eyes as the salty wind washed through his mangled brown hair, he held his hands out in an attempt to capture the cool breeze.

Staring out across the glistening water, he waded further out from shore. He made it out to his hips, where he could still see the sand and fish beneath him. He cupped the clear water into his hands and ran it up along his sleeveless arms, pleased by the cold feel that left a trail of goose bumps. Shifting his weight, he licked his lips to taste the salt of the wind, which was a delicacy compared to the dust and dirt of his prison cell. He was sure that he'd never see such a beautiful sight again.

In the back of his mind, he was wondering if Nalren was still alive. If he figured he knew anything about Briar, it was that she thought people were expendable. Though her letter preached of different means, he wasn't sold by it. Why he was so worried about Nalren seemed quite a bit silly. He was rightfully accepted into the Council of Five as an eighteen year old. That was a phenomenal feat as it were, but that didn't make him feel much better.

Reaching into his steel blue tunic, he yanked out the gold pendant on a chain around his neck and stared at the emblem of his city. He smiled upon remembering that Ulysses had it crafted for him upon his father's death. Such a sad day in his life! Losing the man who had been his closest friend and wisest advisor…He was thankful that his mother lived well still despite the loss of her companion and lover. And that thought made him wonder if she would be pleased with his ascension to the throne of Ba Sing Se, of the entire Earth Kingdom.

In his opinion, as strange as he felt it sounded, he needed a woman to rule beside him. A woman with her own ideals and a headstrong attitude that looked for what was best for the people, but she was soft enough to be rational if he begged her a little. Ideal as it sounded, he felt it would be impossible to find such a woman.

"Hey! Mr. Fabulous! What're ya doing out in the water?"

His hands clenched into fists while he slowly turned around to see Toph standing on shore with her hands on her hips and the water bender, Katara, beside her, "Will you quit calling me that?"

"Nope!" Toph was laughing hysterically. He really wished she knew how much he hated her at the moment, "Though seriously, what are you doing in the water?"

"Why don't you join me and I'll show you." He waded closer to shore, but Toph threw a boulder at him. He ducked under the waves, surfacing with a gasp as Katara began laughing, "It's only water, Toph!"

"I don't like it!"

Chronos rolled his eyes, stomping onto shore. Discarding his salt soaked tunic onto the sandy beach, he held his hand out Toph. Though he knew she couldn't see it, he had a feeling that she knew it was there. Getting the hint, she extended her hand out and allowed him to take it. He carefully led her down to where the water tickled her toes, watching as her features contorted, but she didn't push him away. Closer and closer, further and further, until she was waist deep. He could tell she was uncomfortable, but he was glad to see that she had trusted him enough to venture out.

"Not so bad anymore, eh?" he asked.

Toph dug her toes into the sand, "I still don't like it."

He still held her hand tightly, for he knew that even she was nervous to let go. The waves washed over them, building momentum as they clawed at the shore and were yanked back out to sea. When Chronos looked over his shoulder, he saw a larger wave coming, one that was certainly taller than Toph. But he didn't get the words out to warn her before the water crashed over them. Instinctively, and he was glad Nalren wasn't around to make fun of him for it, he nestled Toph tight against his chest before they were tossed under.

Surfacing, he listened to her cough a few times while he tucked her hair out of her face, trying his best not to laugh. When she gained her footing, he was very surprised that she didn't punch him or something. Instead, she held onto his forearms to assure she would remain standing and turned her blind gaze as if she were looking up at his face. He laughed to himself, thinking about the natural imperfections of her face. She certainly looked prettier up close-

"What's up with the flirty feelings, Mr. Fabulous?"

"Can you do me a favor and not announce my emotions?"

Toph was smirking, trying to restrain a fit of laughter, "I want to get out of the water."

Chronos' face was a deep shade of red, thankful that she couldn't see it. Guiding her back to the shore, he saw Katara standing there, smirking, with his tunic in her hands. He wiggled back into it to find that it was still damp and heavy with salt. When he went to say something to Toph, he found that she and Katara were already walking back to their little camp. He sighed, finding himself just a bit saddened to be alone again.

Picking up his sandals, he shuffled along after them, figuring it was now or never if he wanted to get to know his new companions. It was strange being in the company of such ordinary, yet extraordinary people who were an unlikely group of friends. He wanted to assume that he could take command as the Earth King, but he wasn't going to push his luck. At the moment, he needed to get back into the Earth Kingdom and assemble her armies.

First, he needed to contact Lady Susanoo and Ulysses.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he needed a pen, ink, and paper first….

Strolling over to where Sokka had started a fire, he smiled at the smell of fish that he assumed Katara or Aang had caught. He felt awkward, nonetheless, as he sat down with all of them, the silence bringing more heat to his skin than the rays of the sun. He didn't want to think that he had bad people skills, but he honestly didn't know what to say, so he resorted to just staring at the fire.

"So, where're you from, Lord Chronos?" Katara asked, noticing his silence.

"I'm from The Southern Earth Kingdom." He sat up a little taller, "Although, now I'm the Fifty Third Earth King…"

"How'd that happen?"

He shrugged, "Guess my advisor, Ulysses, was more ambitious than my father. He arranged that should the late Earth King not produce an heir that I would be most apt to ascend the throne."

"That's a lot of responsibility," Sokka muttered.

Chronos gave him a nod of the head, "But I think in this time of war, I'm the best choice in uniting my fallen nation."

"That's a rather arrogant statement, Mr. Fabulous," Toph snickered.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He was blushing furiously, "And I'm not being arrogant!"

"Yes, you are! What makes you think that Ba Sing Se will even listen to you, let alone the Earth Kingdom?" Toph rolled her eyes, "You can't do it alone."

He smirked, slipping over next to her, "Would you care to assist me with this?"

"What makes you think that I want to?"

"Well, I just figure that two is better than one-"

"What he really thinks is that he likes you, so he wants to spend more time _alone_ with you…" Sokka sneered.

Chronos nearly leapt across the fire and strangled him, especially when Toph stood up and moved to seat herself beside Katara. His face was so red that he could feel his skin melting. Falling backward, he laid across the ground while grumbling to himself about how stupid he was acting…but maybe that was how one was supposed to feel in the company of friends?

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are! Another ending! Soooo...anyone think that Toph and Chronos have a chance? They are seriosuly amusing for me. He's probably as bad with girls as Zuko is. haha. and he's got a lot to learn about hanging with the GAANG.<strong>

**I kinda really liked Toph's little water moment with Chronos. Idk about anyone else...**

**and Briar and Zuko are now facing some serious relationship issues. Zuko wants everything in his old life back, but at the expense of his newfound affections for Briar? That seems a bit rough... So what's Nalren going to think? **

**All just a bunch a questions for you all to keep in mind.**

**please review!**

**-TSA**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok. I lied. Updates won't be as frequent as they used to be. I have hit a very busy time, though I promise that you will get a chapter once a week. :) **

**thanks for the faves/alerts/reviews... you all make me very happy. :) i hope i can do the same for you!**

**more stuff for you... we are onto the tiny adventures inside the Fire Nation. I promise to give you more juicy stuff in the next chapter. **

**enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22:<p>

"_Perhaps a great love is never returned." ~Dag Hammarskjold_

They were whispering about him and he damn well knew it. He was fidgety, to say the least, and was trying not to show that he heard their giggles. He kept his nose in his book, one that he found in the royal library that spoke of military tactics, but that only made their little noises grow louder. He had probably read the same sentence five or six times from his lack of focus, which he was certain they knew. Leaning his head back against the tree he was sitting against, he gazed up at the blue sky with a sigh.

He hated the Fire Nation.

It was always hot! With summer rolling in faster, he was sure that the temperatures would continue to increase until he would find himself leaving behind his armor and tunic, despite that the display might be inappropriate. Sweat was trickling down his temples, and he was furiously wiping it away with his tunic, and for whatever reason, those servant girls watching him found it alluring to see him lift up the bottom of his shirt. Glancing over at them, finally, he saw them all blush furiously and scurry off behind the pillars of the walkway around the courtyard.

He rose to his feet, closing his book after sliding his marker inside. Shaking his head, he made his way around the courtyard, finding a quieter place by the fountain. He kicked his sandals off and rolled the bottom of his pants up before setting his feet into the cool water. He opened his book again, hoping that he had found solace away from his "admirers". As he found himself enthralled again in his researching, he was not aware of the girl who was peering over his shoulder until she took the book from his hands to examine the title.

"A war strategies book? How lame can you get?"

He sighed dreamily, admiring the drawling voice of his "true love", "Is that not expected from a general?"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

She laughed a little, "So, no, it is not expected from a general of your age."

He beckoned for her to sit beside him, which she hesitantly did. The skirt of her gown fanned out around her feet while she set her hands on her lap. The image of her, calm and dignified, was enough for him to lose his heart from his chest. Yep, she'd stolen it, even if she didn't know that.

"What brings you out here, Mai?"

"I don't have to explain that to you." He was glad to see her trying to hide a smirk, "I was simply taking a walk and saw you here."

"I'm honored that you wanted to join me-"

"You looked rather pathetic sitting by yourself with your nose stuck in a book."

Mai handed him back the text he was reading, which made him smile. He took her hand, her slender fingers swallowed by his giant palms. Their eyes met, though however brief before she pulled her hand from his and blushed furiously. He inched closer to her, tapping her under the chin to get her to look back at him.

"I can admit that I'm pathetic, but you quite enjoy that or else you wouldn't bother telling me."

Mai rolled her eyes, leaning just a little closer to him, "So? Maybe I like how pathetic you are?"

"Would you want to know what I like about you?" Mai nodded her head, but before Nalren could speak, the sound of yelling erupted. Nalren stood up, watching as several soldiers stormed about the courtyard, shouting for Mai, "I think you're being summoned."

"Why can't they just go away?" She sighed impatiently while rising to her feet, "I'm sure it's Zuko wondering where I am…"

Nalren's brow furrowed, "Why is he looking for you?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Nalren tried not to look like those words had stabbed his heart. He smiled as best he could while taking her hand and kissing it, "Until we meet again, Mai."

"Try not to look like a loser next time, ok?" She smirked before turning on her heel and strutting over to where the soldiers were frantically searching for her, "Goodbye, General Nalren."

The least he could be happy about was that she remembered his name. He smiled as best he could, though he couldn't ignore the little pang in his chest. It was difficult to accept that maybe he couldn't win "fair maiden's heart", but he didn't intend to go down without a fight.

. . . .

He was pacing back and forth, tugging at the collar of his armored suit, a polished onyx with a hint of crimson outlined by shimmering gold. The look of worry on his face was rather cute, and she was sure if she told him that then he would get angry with her. It wasn't like they talked much anymore, not since he decided he had a girlfriend. It stung, no doubt, but she didn't want him to know that she hated how quickly he discarded her.

Briar sat on a bench outside the chamber doors, smoothing her hands over the wrinkles of her gown. Again with the crimson reds embroidered with gold. She rested her hand against the metal and clicked her nails on it. It had been awhile since she'd had a manicure, though it was often useless as an earth bender. Nails clacking against the bench, she found herself waiting for Zuko to snap and tell her that he hated the sound. She laughed as he threw his hands in the air, whirling on her.

"Will you stop that?"

She was still laughing, "Finally! The silence is broken!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You refuse to say anything to me." She sighed while taking the fan from her sash and opening it, "I was just musing on the fact that _you_ are actually talking to me."

Zuko walked over to her, hands clutched into fists as she fanned herself, "You're nothing but trouble. I should have known that all you were good for was backstabbing. I had that notion from the beginning! But you messed around with me-"

"Messed around?" She stood up, nearly bumping into him, "You were the one who kissed me! I didn't make that first move!"

"But you continued screwing with my emotions! I don't need you anymore!"

She slapped him, her body shaking as he recoiled to look at her, "You don't need me, huh? That's right…All you need is your father's acceptance and life is all golden again. You can't go back to the past, Prince Zuko. If we could, we wouldn't have the present and the future."

She turned on her heel, but Zuko grabbed her wrist. Glancing back at him, she saw that misunderstanding in his eyes. Damn him for his pitiful looks. She allowed him to tug her back into his arms, foreheads resting against one another until they closed their eyes.

"I don't enjoy our arguments…" he mumbled.

"I don't enjoy knowing you can never be mine." She wanted to push him away, but the heat of his body was too comforting, "This game isn't over. You know as well as I do that chess takes hours of strategizing."

"Who are you playing against?"

She wanted to tell him, but the sound of clanking armor interrupted them. She retreated back to her bench while Zuko turned around to see Mai being escorted by his guards. He'd almost forgotten that he'd called for her to see if she could console him. Now, staring at her, he wasn't sure if she could. He gave Mai a hug, noticing that Briar's eyes had darkened. He could feel the burn of her gaze even as he turned his back.

Briar rolled his eyes while blocking out their little exchange of words. If Zuko was seriously afraid of confronting his father, then nothing was bound to change. She wasn't sure what Azula had told the Fire Lord about the Avatar, but she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to fair well for Zuko. She tapped her feet until the doors to the throne room opened and a servant asked for Zuko to enter. Suddenly, there was silence and the awkward stare of Mai on her solemn face.

"I don't think I got your name…" Mai murmured.

"It's Queen Amaterasu." She saw Mai lift an eyebrow, which made her smile a bit, "Actually, I'm just Briar."

"I'm Mai." Another silence and Mai sat down next to Briar, "I heard you're an earth bender."

"You heard correctly."

"Then what are you doing here in the Fire Nation?"

Briar shrugged, not entirely sure of the right answer, "I'm looking to take back what was mine."

Mai lifted a brow, "Which means…?"

"There are things I have lost, despite knowing where they are." She smirked while rising to her feet in a fluid motion that made Mai flinch, "I do believe you and Zuko have a strong relationship, unless I'm mistaken?"

"Yes, we do."

"Take good care of him, will you?" Briar began to walk off, the train of her dress dragging behind her, "He could make a great ruler if the people surrounding him believe it as much as he wants to."

She left with no other words, though that didn't change the throbbing in her chest. A strong relationship? That was highly doubtful. Seeing Mai's eyes as she answered made her wonder who it was that she truly wanted in her life. It wouldn't be difficult to split them up; she just needed to know who this other "fellow" was that was on Mai's mind-

Sighing, she decided to push those thoughts away. She had no need to force a breakup between them; it was just something that she wanted. She had a week left before the Day of the Black Sun and she needed to find where Chronos was and if he had reclaimed his new throne. She needed to move fast. Her best option was to enlist Hikaru and Ulysses' help, which probably meant that she needed to tell them exactly what was going on.

Not that she felt her aunt needed to know it all…

. . . .

"I told you- I'm fine!"

Fending off her servants who were trying to redress her wounds, she hobbled to her feet and tugged her robe across her shoulders, tying it loosely around her bruised waist. Stomping from her chambers, she shouted for a servant to bring a cup of tea for her into the library. There wasn't much time left. She needed to plan a siege to retake Ba Sing Se, but she needed to know where Chronos was. She threw open the doors to the library and to her surprise, someone was seated at _her_ table.

"I am already in the process of tracking Lord Chronos," Ulysses dryly said.

"You're at my table…" she growled.

"There's an open seat." He glanced up at her, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "He was last seen in a harbor town in the western part of the kingdom."

"I'm surprised the Fire Nation isn't hunting him."

"The Fire Nation has no need to hunt him." Ulysses was smiling, "I assured that very few people knew he would inherit Ba Sing Se's throne."

"You're a cunning son of a bitch." Hikaru grudgingly sat across from him, glancing over the papers he had scattered across the table, "For what purpose did you have for securing Chronos the throne?"

He sat up taller, spectacles back on his face, "I have been well aware of this war since it began. The Fifty Second Earth King was not apt to rule since he had been turned into a figurehead. Alongside Chronos' father, I raised that boy into a perfect king, but he needed a more valuable kingdom. I was relying on his marriage to Briar or the death of the Earth King."

"Would you have resorted to murder to assure he would rule in a higher place?" Hikaru retorted.

"I'm cunning, but not ruthless." Ulysses scribbled onto the parchment in front of him before folding it up into an envelope, "I ask that you let me handle this, Lady Susanoo."

"Bite me, Ulysses." She smirked while he glared at her, "I pummeled your guards in order to get to Ba Sing Se. Don't think for a second that I won't pummel you."

She rose to her feet as a servant came and handed her a cup of hot tea. Sipping on it, she gave Ulysses a little curtsy before sauntering out of the library. Sure, she'd let Ulysses find Chronos, but that meant that once correspondence was achieved, she would be the one taking over. First step was to take back the Earth Kingdom from the Fire Nation, second was to secure the armies, and third was to place Chronos as the Fifty Third Earth King.

And it was all dependent on the Day of the Black Sun.

* * *

><p><strong>So chronos has made his move! He's going after his kingdom! One week until the Day of the Black Sun- how is Briar going to orchestrate this assassination? Ulysses and Hikaru aren't going to see eye to eye...haha<strong>

**Zuko and Briar need to get a better hobby aside from arguing with each other. haha. but both Mai and Zuko love someone else...when are they going to realize it?**

**update will be within a week, maybe less depending on my schedule. **

**-TSA**


	23. Chapter 23

**hi! i'm back from my little vacation so here's a chapter! i am sorry that my updates won't be as frequent, but i promise to complete this story!**

**have fun reading. reviews are appreciated. thank you for the faves/alerts/reviews already! **

**enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23:<p>

"_He who has never experienced hurt, cannot experience true love." ~Tristan J. Leo_

Acceptance at last, yet he didn't feel good about it. And how could he? Azula had made their father believe that he had killed the Avatar, but deep in his heart he knew that it wasn't true. He didn't even deliver the blow that debilitated him. Storming into his bedroom chambers, he threw off his armor, listening to it clatter against the floors. When he tossed off his tunic, he heard a knock at the door. He stared at it for what felt like thirty minutes before finally walking over and opening it.

He caught his breath in his chest, wanting more than the world to not have seen her standing there. If it was later in the night and they weren't in the Fire Nation, he knew he would have snapped. She was wearing a new dress, a silk the color of wine underneath a sheer, white robe. He shivered at the sight of her lips, painted a crimson red, but he shook his head to keep his composure.

"We've been looking for you." Briar leaned in the doorway, the scent of her orchid skin intoxicating, "Dinner is ready."

"Why'd they send you?" he replied.

She laughed, running a finger under his chin, "I volunteered."

"I have a girlfriend, Briar-"

"You're missing the 'princess' part." She turned on her heel, sauntering down the hallway, "You call her a girlfriend, I call her a distraction. But that's just a preference." She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Are you coming or not?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

She shrugged, "Don't make it sound like it's a burden."

She disappeared around the corner, met by Nalren, who was trying to break the buttons of the collar of his jacket. She laughed when he finally succeeded and strode up to her side to accompany her to the dining chamber.

"Now that you're back to square one with Prince Zuko, what am I supposed to do?" Nalren muttered.

Briar linked her arm with his, "Do you figure you can seduce Mai?"

"I'm not very good with women…"

"Then just be your charming self!" She pinched his cheek, which made his face turn red, "She's bound to fall for you!"

He glared at her, "You're mocking me."

"I think I'm going to have to give you a lesson on romance."

"Does that mean we'll be engaging in awkward situations?"

She laughed, "Only if you make them awkward!"

Entering the dining chamber, she found that Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were already eating. They were quick to follow suit, especially in Nalren's case as he felt like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks. Briar found herself poking at her dish, zoning out, until Zuko walked in. He parked himself in a seat next to her, but she didn't give him any notion that she knew he was there.

"Are you enjoying your stay in the Fire Nation, Princess Briar?" Azula asked, hissing her words.

Briar caught her stare, "It's certainly a different climate to adjust to, though I feel that I'm adapting well."

"I've been wondering about something…" Azula rested her elbows on the table and held her chin in her palms, "How fares your kingdom?"

"You know the conditions of my home. I'm waiting for our bargain to be set into motion."

"Oh…about that…" Azula smirked while rising to her feet to face the tapestry, with the Fire Nation emblem, behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't see how I can agree to all of it. You failed to kill the Earth King-"

"But he died nonetheless. My kingdom needs help."

"I'll consider it. I'm not so sure my father would agree to help the Earth Kingdom, not even when you've betrayed them and handed us Ba Sing Se."

Briar's hand was clenched into a fist under the table, but a hand wrapped around hers until she relaxed her fingers. She didn't glance at Zuko, didn't want to let anyone know about his gesture. She held her head higher while Azula paced around before sitting back at the head of the table, "Then I guess I will need to prove my loyalty, Princess Azula."

"It would seem as such." Azula lifted her chalice in a toast, "But for now, here's to victory."

Briar didn't follow suit and she was surprised to see that Zuko didn't either. She glanced over at him to watch as he bowed his head and stared off to the right. Underneath the table, she carefully interwove his fingers with hers in a loose embrace until he pulled away from her to finish eating. She tapped her feet while watching the other faces that sat around the table. It made her smile when she saw Mai's eyes on Nalren, which didn't seem to bother Zuko…

Leaving from the table, Briar wove around the hallways of the palace, examining the towering pillars of stone that were painted a fiery red. She ran her hand along the wall, mesmerized by the cold feel of it underneath her fingertips. She leaned against it, her robe falling down off her shoulders and resting on her elbows. When she closed her eyes, she heard footsteps along the hallway. With an airy sigh, she waited to see if the person would stop.

"A fruitless victory, right?"

She grinned, "I'll just need to force Azula to give me what we bargained for."

"You should have known better than to trust her."

She opened her eyes, which danced gleefully, "Funny, we've run into the same problem."

Zuko narrowed his eyes on her as she danced around the columns of the hallway, hiding for moments then reappearing in a flash of white from the sunset reflecting off her white robe. He followed after, though each time he looked around a pillar, she wasn't there. He moved closer and closer in pursuit of the twirl of the skirt of her dress, but when he thought he'd caught her, she slipped away. As he leaned against the column, he felt a hand slink along his arm.

He smiled, letting out an airy breath as her fingertips caressed his neck, slowly running along underneath his chin. Stumbling forward, he closed his eyes upon the feel of her lips against his. Tongues brushing over one another's, he backed her up against a column while tugging her robe from her shoulders. He titled his head to the side, gaining better access to her mouth as she moaned-a quiet, chilling sound to his ears. The sunset's dying rays scorched his skin, but he refused to let her go.

"You're…" He rested his forehead against hers, "…seducing me."

"Would you rather it be any other way?" she whispered.

Her hands slid around his waist, her lips tickling the side of his neck. He bit his lip while trying to breathe as steadily as he could, "St-Stop."

"Of course…"

But she didn't get far in trying to push him away. Her back was against the smooth stone of the column, his mouth claiming hers and muffling her gasp. She tried to keep herself from laughing, thrilled to be in a familiar tangle with him. But that thrill hardly lasted as he tore himself away from her, eyes cast to the floor while his hands gripped into her bare shoulders. His brow furrowed and he shook his head while she gently placed her hand against his cheek.

"Leave."

She stepped away from him, sauntering around the pillar to disappear in the sunset's glow. A smirk decorated her pretty features as she slipped along another hallway to her bedroom chambers. A fruitless victory? Not in the slightest way. If Azula wouldn't give her what she needed for her kingdom, then she'd just have to spend a little more time in the Fire Nation. Fine by her.

She wandered a bit farther, past her chambers, until she came to the entrance to the courtyard. Sitting down under the shade of a tree, she slid her robe back over her shoulders while staring at the grass beneath her. She pulled at the blades absentmindedly, staring off at the white walls that surrounded her. When she felt her mind gone, she licked her lips in hope of tasting Zuko's kiss that had scalded the sensitive skin. But she tasted nothing-

"You're going to _love_ this."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Nalren walking up to her, waving a letter in his hands, "Don't tell me that's from my aunt."

"Actually, it's from your ex-fiancé." He handed her the envelope, which she hastily tore open, "Maybe he's assembled the armies-?"

"He's on his way to Ba Sing Se," she interrupted him. Rising to her feet, she paced around, "He plans to take back his city before the Day of the Black Sun."

Nalren took the letter back from her, eyes wide, "Is he's suicidal?"

"You tell me! He's _your_ best friend!"

"That doesn't mean I expect this behavior from him!"

Briar grabbed the note back, skimming over it again. She couldn't believe he was going to risk that much after Ba Sing Se had just been conquered!

_Queen Amaterasu,_

_Your letter appalled me, and I didn't want to believe that there was any spark of "good" inside of you. I ask that you continue to surprise me by succeeding in killing the Fire Lord. Now, it would seem that it is my turn to surprise you- I am inside the Western Earth Kingdom assembling anyone willing to revolt. I'm taking my new kingdom back from the Fire Nation. My own army inside the Southern Earth Kingdom will not be able to assist me as they have been amassed by my advisor, Ulysses, and your aunt, Hikaru. (I find it a bit amusing how poorly they get along)_

_I'm working my way through this great nation in pursuit of supporters. I will let you know that word has gotten around about your betrayal. Upon your request, I will vanquish these, though I have come to believe that it is what you want. You've asked that I wait for the Day of the Black Sun, but I must inform you that Ba Sing Se cannot wait that long. Her people suffer with each hour I take to build a strong enough force to take her back._

_I am the rightful Fifty Third Earth King and I want my throne. I am under the impression that I am the only one who can unite this nation that has been torn apart by fire benders. Though I've been told it's an arrogant statement, you believe it is my path. I can't say I trust you, but for the moment you leave me no choice. I ask that you don't disappoint me or double cross me as I would like to avoid being thrown into a cell without food and water and limited light. Not sure my body can handle that for another time…_

_I'm running out of ink, which seems a better excuse than "running out of time". I'm moving into the Northern Earth Kingdom then back down along the coast. The next destination you can reach me in will be Ba Sing Se. I think you have the ability to send letters there since you are technically from the Fire Nation now. I will be there in a couple days at most and have my true army assembled by the Day of the Black Sun. By the next time you see me, I'll be coroneted under a new city emblem. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Chronos_

"He's going to get killed…" Briar groaned.

"He's such a prideful son of a bitch," Nalren chimed.

"Does he really think-?" She caught herself with a laugh and a shake of her head, "Of course, he does. Who am I kidding?" She turned her eyes to Nalren, who was rubbing the crease between his eyes, "I just hope that he manages to do so without being killed."

"That would defeat the purpose of it all, wouldn't it?"

She smirked, "I wonder if he knows that…?"

. . . .

The village of Makapu, at the base of Mt. Makapu, was possibly the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. The streets were clean, paved smooth, the buildings were perfectly aligned, the people were smiling-! (This seemed a feat in itself…) Linking his arm with Toph's, much to her displeasure, Chronos walked further into the village where venders were shouting for him to buy fresh fruit. He continued on his way, feeling Toph struggle to keep up with his stopping and starting.

He was searching for a reason to get these people to revolt with him, but it didn't look like there was anything he could say that would rouse them. They had a perfect life, untouched by the Fire Nation as of the moment. Of course, he wasn't sure that anyone really knew about this place. Spirits, he had merely stumbled upon it himself! His small battalion of rebels was waiting out in the forests for his direction toward Ba Sing Se, but what he really wanted was a good night's sleep.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Toph whispered.

Chronos sighed, "I'd like to spend a night at an inn, but I have a small army waiting out in the woods."

"Then let's just set up camp. You're not exactly going to take over a city when you can hardly stand up straight."

Chronos circled around the market place before deciding that he needed to just go back to the forest. Toph still on his arm, which he was beginning to assume that she liked, they trekked along the beaten path. The sun was beginning to set, the sky a hazy orange, and in his bitter state, all it made him think of was the Fire Nation. Why had he so easily fallen into Briar's hands? Though she stated that she had a pure motive, he could have at least prevented the takeover of Ba Sing Se.

_The takeover of my city…_that was such an interesting thought...It seemed effortless for him to take the throne, since no one would argue in the current state of the Earth Kingdom. But was that fair to this great nation that he called home? Would they honor and follow him even at his young age? He shook his head as their path brought them out to a river where his battalion was seated freshening up for the next journey. Toph let go of his arm, which he had to admit brought a chill down his spine, and explained to each traveler that they would be spending the night out here. He was surprised to find that none argued.

Standing by the river shore, he removed his sandals and stepped in. The water felt cold for the first few minutes, pebbles washing between his toes as he curled and uncurled them into the sandy bottom. He stared across to the other bank, watching the trees and bushes. The longer he spent looking at them, the more he began to think that something was over there. Wading into the water, he made his way across the river, but upon reaching the other shoreline, a stream of fire came hurtling towards him.

He collapsed under the water, surfacing quickly to prepare for the next strike. Staring with wide eyes, he watched as Fire Nation soldiers burst from the forests. He clambered out of the river with his hands sweeping across the ground. He buried the first two soldiers while shouting for his battalion to take cover in the woods. It didn't take him long to find Toph, who was sending boulders from across the shore, pummeling the fire benders that were in his blind spots. He danced around each blast of fire, keeping near shore for the instance that he would be burned.

Driving a column into the three soldiers charging toward him, he didn't see the knife hurtling toward him. With an arm sweeping to protect his face, the blade buried into skin and muscle, the tip breaking to the other side between his eyes. He crashed into the river, blood seeping around him only to be swept away by the current. His vision was blurry, his head swimming while he tried to find where Toph was amongst the barrages of fire.

His vision went black and he didn't know for how long, but when he regained his sight, he saw Toph standing over him, hands on her hips. He grimaced while pulling himself up into a sitting position, hand reaching for the hit of the dagger embedded into his arm. Holding his breath, he yanked it out, though was unable to suppress a cry of agony, "Are the others alright?"

Toph knelt beside him in the water, hand hovering over the wound on his forearm, "They're fine…" Chronos swore that a look of worry glossed over her eyes, "Will you be ok?"

"Of course, Toph." He wearily rose to his feet, "It's just a scratch."

He glanced down at the dagger, which now sat under the water. The blood was washed away in the blink of an eye, but there was something that he couldn't put his finger on. Who knew he was here? Ulysses and Briar were the last people he contacted, but he didn't think that Briar would try to kill him. That just meant that someone had followed them or there was a leak in his battalion. Wandering along another path into the forest with Toph at his side, he tried to come up with a list of who he knew that was after him.

Every thought linked back to Briar, but he was sure that she wasn't trying to kill him.

But that wasn't comforting enough a thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! please leave a review as i would like to know how you felt about this chapter and the story so far. :)<strong>

**well then, i will be working on the next chapter and look for an update in a week. **

**btw: TophxChronos is my new obsession. haha**

**-TSA**


	24. Chapter 24

**yay for Toph/Chronos fans!**

**i am finally back. pardon my absence- I had no internet for a long time!**

**anyway, those of you that are wondering: Chronos is 16. Toph is 12. yes, that's a weird age group, but all their romance is totally innocent. **

**oh, and i'm warning you now: near sex moment halfway through this chapter. I was quite proud of myself on the steaminess of it... haha**

**enjoy!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24:<p>

_"__Sex is full of lies. The body tries to tell the truth. But, it's usually too battered with rules to be heard, and bound with pretenses so it can hardly move. We cripple ourselves with lies."__ ~Jim Morrison_

Yes, this was wrong. Anyone in the entire four nations would shake their head at him! But he couldn't help himself; it was just the natural order of his life at the moment. That didn't make it right though, and how was he going to explain that to her! Maybe it could just be his best kept secret, something he could bottle up for the rest of his life, despite any misery. Honestly, that sounded more reasonable than confessing any form of emotion.

Now, sitting in the middle of the forest while wrapping a fresh set of bandages around his wounded forearm, he was attempting to remind himself that he needed to focus on how he planned on taking back Ba Sing Se. All he had was a battalion of rebels, which didn't mean they could fight. He wasn't even sure how many were earth benders! With one stretch of the bandage in his mouth, he tried to tie it off, though struggling all the while.

It wasn't as tight as he wanted it to be, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd isolated himself from his companions, sitting on the far side of the camp while they talked amongst themselves. Wasn't that how most rulers behaved anyway? His problem remained that he hadn't bothered to tell them that they were partially fighting for Ba Sing Se so he could assume his role as king. He wondered if he told them that part they would still follow him?

"You're bothered by something, aren't you?"

He sighed, not wanting to glance over at Toph as she sat beside him, "What's the point of talking about it?"

"You don't have to." She her toes curled and uncurled into the dirt, "How did the Fire Nation find us?"

Chronos had been pondering that question since they were ambushed. How could they have known that he was even alive? Better yet, why did they even care! Ulysses swore that not many knew he would assume the throne, so how had word gotten out? He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, "Someone we know must have leaked that information. The Fire Nation knew our exact location."

"There's someone else working with the Fire Nation?" Toph balled her hands into fists, "Whatever happened to loyalty!"

"But who would have done it…?"

"It's that damn Princess Briar," Toph growled.

Chronos shook his head, "It can't be. Nalren would have tried to warn me somehow." He pursed his lips, "Ulysses knew. Spirits, it was his plan! Hikaru as well…Fuck." He stood up, pacing around in circles while reaching to each corner of his mind to find a possible solution, "Maybe I'm over analyzing this. It was crazy enough an idea that I sent a letter to the Fire Nation. I bet Princess Azula read it before giving it to Nalren and Briar."

"Wouldn't those two have noticed if the envelope was opened? Most don't just reseal that easily."

He stared off through the trees, "Maybe I've been fooled by her again?"

"I think it's sketch that she's in the Fire Nation to begin with. How does she expect anyone to trust her?"

"Her letter said that she intended on assassinating Fire Lord Ozai." He was back to pursing his lips, "Why would she say that and not at least attempt it?"

Toph crossed her arms over her chest, "She's a conniving, backstabbing bitch. How can you expect any less?"

He laughed a little, "That I can agree with, but there's more to her than meets the eye as I've come to find." He paced around a few more times before sitting down beside her, "If Nalren trusts her then I don't see why I can't. He's better at judging character than most people I've met."

"I just don't like her." Toph wrinkled her nose, "She's the reason Ba Sing Se fell."

Chronos drew in a deep breath, preparing for her reaction to his next words, "Ba Sing Se fell because it was ruled by incapable hands. We'll be better off when I gain the throne." He glanced over at her to see a smirk on her face, "I thought you were going to hit me for that comment."

"Actually…" She gave him a punch to the shoulder, which made him howl, "…I think I agree with you, Mr. Fabulous."

He rubbed his aching shoulder, "Damn, you hit hard."

"That's how I show affection."

And that was where she left him, pondering over that glorious word "affection". It tickled his ears still as he watched her amble off. There certainly wasn't a very feminine gate in her walk, but it made her all the more appealing to him. If he wasn't so preoccupied with his image, he'd try to pursue something along the line of innocent affections. There weren't any ugly, sinful feelings inside him, but more of a fondness for everything about her. He wondered if she just knew that he admired her.

. . . .

"He's sending us on a vacation?" Just the thought of it irked her, "What kind of an order is that?"

Nalren shrugged while helping her pack a few things away into a bag, "I think he's on to you…"

"It's not like I waltzed up to the man and said 'Hi, I'm here to assassinate you!' I was just looking around!"

"You were wandering around his corridors. That's suspicious as it is. No one wanders around there."

She rolled her eyes, "I've not known any place to be restricted to me."

"Well, you're still not a queen." Nalren braced himself for the instance that she'd slap him, "You never married…"

"I think marriage is a juvenile thing to be considering at this present time."

She sat down on her bed while mulling over her past day that she had spent snooping around the palace. With a sigh of defeat, she gave him a sideways glance before stomping into her closet to find her most appealing outfits. If she planned on seducing Zuko, then she needed her best weapons. But that thought saddened her. She hadn't even tried to seduce him the first time. All those wonderful moments were strictly her falling in love, though she knew he'd never believe that.

"I don't see how you're going to be able to kill Fire Lord Ozai," Nalren muttered.

"I'm a very talented spy." She shrugged her shoulders, the straps of her dress tumbling down her shoulders to her elbows. Glancing over her shoulder at Nalren, she licked her lips and beckoned him closer. To her surprise, he staggered toward her as she turned around to face him. Fingers dragging along his cheek, she pressed herself up against his rigid torso while her lips circled around his ear, "I've perfected the Art of Seduction."

Nalren wasn't sure what the sound it was that he made when he was seized by his collar and thrown onto the bed. Eyes wide, he gazed up at Briar, who was straddling him while her hair tumbled over to curtain their faces, "Pr-Princess-"

"Lesson one, Nalren." Her lips ghosted over his, "Always remain in control."

"I don't think I like this."

Briar laughed heartily, sitting up straighter, thighs still encompassing his waist, while her fingers drummed on his chest, "How are you _ever_ going to win Mai over?"

"I plan on being the same prude that I am."

She growled with irritation, "Contrary to most peoples' belief, women desire sexual encounters, especially as teenagers looking for adventure during the summer."

"I highly doubt Mai is like you." Nalren grabbed Briar's wrists and rolled over top her, laughing as her eyes widened while he held her locked underneath him, "Contrary to _your_ belief, I'm rather capable of pleasuring a woman."

He climbed off her, resuming helping her pack the things she had set aside at the bottom of her bed. When he glanced over at her, she was staring out the window while absentmindedly tugging at her bed sheets. Shaking his head, he walked over to her and handed her the dress she picked out for their voyage, "I've given up on guessing what's on your mind."

"My stomach isn't sitting well with me…" Briar turned her eyes to his, "I feel like through each careful step I've taken, someone knows exactly what I'm doing."

Nalren began to laugh, "You've told me your entire plan and I still don't think I know what's going on!" He tapped her on the nose, "Stop worrying."

. . . .

Ember Island, the perfect place for a getaway…Why now of all times was annoying her. As she glided down the ramp from the ship to the dock, she found herself staring at the glistening water that rolled against the wood. She could see the sand beneath it and all the fish that swam merrily. Bag slung over her shoulder, she gratefully accepted Nalren's arm as he strode up beside her, though he was casually sending glancing over at Mai, who looked less than pleased to be here.

The trek up to the house owned by the royal family felt like miles, but once atop the hill that gazed out over the beautiful island, the walk felt worth it. Briar wasted little time wandering inside and declaring one of the rooms with two beds. Nalren was reluctant to follow her, and he noticed that Mai felt the same, despite that she went with Ty Lee. Throwing his things onto the bed on the left, he made to leave the room, but Briar stopped him.

"Can you do me a favor?" she said.

Nalren rolled his eyes while watching as Mai strode past their door, making her way outside, "Since that's not a question, yes."

"Tell Prince Zuko that I need his help for a moment."

He didn't want to argue, didn't want to ask her what the fuck she had planned, since the most important thing to him was catching up to Mai. Bowing his head, he left in a rush.

Briar slowly removed the pins holding her hair in its twist. Each curl cascaded down past her shoulders, glistening in the glow of the sunset that leaked into her room. She listened for the sound of footsteps and upon hearing that familiar pattern, she unclasped the brooch holding where her dress was gathered in the valley of her breasts. The silk material slid down her shoulders, moving delicately along the curve of her hips until it hit the floor at her feet.

That was when she heard the door shut.

Smirking, though hiding it in her look of surprise, she glanced over her shoulder to give Zuko a batted eyed glance. Hands crossing over her exposed chest, she beckoned him closer with no words and no gestures. He was already staggering toward her, but he simply picked up her fallen gown and handed it to her.

"I won't do this, Princess."

Oh dear…He was back to formalities.

Briar held the silk up against her chest, "Won't do what, Prince Zuko?"

He decided against responding since all words were pointless when his body was doing the talking. Arms seizing her, he crushed her against his chest while his lips met hers with bruising force. His hands began their wild trek over her tanned body, untouched by his savage caress. He craved every inch of her. Tossing her backwards onto her bed, he discarded his tunic before crawling over her, tongues meeting before their mouths enclosed over one another.

Her thighs slid along his hips until he pulled them up around his waist, pressing himself between her until she buckled. She dropped her arms from around him; fingers clawing at the sheets of the bed while his mouth moved along her neck. He bit down on her shoulder, savoring the way she arched into him with the faintest gasp erupting from her lips. Hips grinding frantically to find the right rhythm where she could feel each inch of him, she found herself whimpering for his kiss.

But he was more curious about the rest of her.

Tongue sliding over a pert nipple, he reveled the moans vibrating in her throat. His mouth closed over it while her arms came around his shoulders, nails leaving crescent marks on his shoulders. He sucked harder on the nub of flesh, waiting to hear her beg for him. She was stubborn to say the least, but he knew that her body would betray her. Trailing kisses back along her shoulders and neck, he brought his hands to her breasts, kneading them while he silenced her with a kiss.

They were fighting madly for dominance, saliva trickling from the corners of their mouths while he continued to thrust himself against her, despite that both wished for their remaining barriers to be removed. Hand sliding along her hip, he untangled her legs from his waist. Briar's fingers hooked around the metal bars of the head of the bed while her chest heaved to supply her lungs with oxygen. She blushed as he tugged her underwear down to her knees, licking his lips.

She wanted more than the world to take a picture of his handsome face, twisted with desire and lust.

He leaned over top her, lips ghosting over her ear, "Is this what you wanted?"

She writhed underneath him as the tip of his finger circled around her already wet entrance, "Z-Zuko… I-I-!" She bit her bottom lip as his finger slid in to the second knuckle. Trying to grind herself further against his hand, she threw her head back while she gasped for air, "Zuko…!"

So desperate a sound she made. He captured her lips before shoving a second finger inside of her. He felt for that pearl of hers that would send her over the edge, but each twist of her hips kept him blindly searching. Scissoring his fingers, he watched the way her features contorted- She was a beautiful, hot mess underneath him. She shivered, arching up while drawing in a tight breath. He'd found that pearl and he was only barely pressing against it.

Her abdomen hurt and she was restraining herself from begging him for release. She was still admiring the contortion of his features as he relished his control over her. Whimpers escaped her lips until she was driven over the edge, "Zuko!"

He withdrew his fingers from her, smirking over his victory, "Something wrong?"

Her thighs were quaking while she tried to shake the pressure that was slowly dissipating from her body, "Damn you! I was close!"

She gasped as his fingers circled around her entrance again, stroking her nether lips, "I know." He ran his thumb along her clit, which caused her to throw her head back while her hips thrust against his hand, "How badly do you _need_ it?"

"No-Now…" She blushed while he untied the sash of his pants, "Fuck, Zuko. I need it now."

But her little wish was far from being granted.

There was knock on the door. Zuko clambered off her, grabbing his tunic before running off into the bathroom.

Briar tumbled off her bed while rummaging through her bag until she found her robe. Halfway covered, she tied her hair up messily while trying to force away the flush of her cheeks, which was pointless since that sense of arousal was still pounding in her chest. Opening the door, she smiled as best she could at Azula, who had her arms crossed over her chest, "Princess Azula, I wasn't expecting-"

"Of course, you weren't." Azula pushed her way into the room, "I came to give you a letter."

Briar froze, staring at Azula's back while tying her robe tighter, "May I have this letter?"

"Depends…" Azula turned on her, "I'd hate to think that after all I've done for your little kingdom that I would smell treachery." She shrugged while handing her the envelope, "I haven't opened it, but I am growing concerned with your correspondence outside of the Fire Nation." As she made to leave, she glanced over her shoulder, "Traitors don't live long in the Fire Nation, Princess."

Briar feigned a smile, slamming her door shut once Azula was far enough down the hallway. She set her envelope into her bag before shuffling over to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, she waited a moment before opening it. She grinned when she saw Zuko leaning against the wall, tunic in his hands. He looked less than surprised to see her, though she could tell that he was anticipating that moment. Striding in front of him, she parted her robe, inviting him to explore her further.

Zuko drew her close, hands sliding along her body hidden by her robe until he pushed it off her. He kissed her while she fiddled with the sash of his pants, which he hadn't meant to tie tightly as he rushed to hide in the bathroom. Biting back a groan as she fisted him, he pushed himself against her hand, that ache of his erection returning. She'd slide her hand along his length gently then change to a tighter grip that made him nearly collapse to the floor.

Fingertips stroking his head, he felt his vision blur and his muscles tighten to the point that he felt he couldn't breathe. He was muttering her name, but when that sweet release began to wash over him, she drew away. Eyes wide he fumbled to remain standing while she laughed and picked her robe off the floor, "What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that you kept me from climaxing." She winked at him while he blushed, "Karma's a bitch."

He furiously dressed himself, following her as she sauntered out into her room. He found himself in a daze for a moment when he saw her pull on a bikini that certainly didn't cover much of anything (not that he minded). Clearing his throat, he waited to see if she'd look at him, and when she didn't, he threw his hands up in the air, "What's the point of all this?"

"I'm being a territorial bitch." She face him while throwing a sheer white dress over herself, "I don't like that you claim you have a girlfriend now."

He sat down on the edge of her bed, "I'm just trying to make things what they used to be."

She stood in front of him, brushing his hair from his eyes, "Stop living in the past. Be happy with what's happening at this very moment."

He pulled her face down to his, kissing her deeply until she melted into his arms. He held her tightly, wanting more than anything to have the pieces of their true romance put back together. When their lips parted, he smiled at her, something she felt she hadn't seen him do in a long time, "I am happy, Briar."

. . . .

Four more days until the Day of the Black Sun. Her armies were assembled and she was waiting for correspondence from the Northern and Western Earth Kingdoms. The Fire Nation would be unprepared for the retaking of the great Earth Kingdom. Chronos was inches from reclaiming Ba Sing Se, and his recent letter made her smile. He was a genius, tactically speaking. She wasn't sure he would be a fit ruler at sixteen years old, but she could be proven wrong.

Chronos intended on allowing for his own capture so he could be locked into the dungeons of Lake Laogai. Toph would be able to navigate through the tunnel system, free him, and use the underground to stage a recapture of the capital. The Fire Nation would assume they were safe with Chronos detained again. So simple an idea, but so genuine in the way he planned to secure his throne. Once Ba Sing Se was under his control, he could prepare for an attack on the Day of the Black Sun.

But at the current moment, she wasn't concerned with all of that.

Hikaru sat in silence in the library, reading over the old love notes her husband wrote to her in their courting years. He had a beautiful hand in poetry, and she was growing jealous over whatever woman he was with now. She'd be spoiled with these gorgeous words of the purest affections. Even in how sad she felt, she found happiness in knowing that she had discovered love again. Her only concern was Iroh's safety in the prisons of the Fire Nation-

"Are you alright, Lady Susanoo?"

She lifted a brow while Ulysses walked into the library, setting a cup of freshly brewed tea in front of her, "I'm only thinking."

"You've been rather quiet the past couple days." Ulysses watched her gently sip of her steaming green tea, "I wanted to assure that you were feeling well."

"That's awfully nice of you…" A smirk crossed her lips while she caught his dazed stare, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Ulysses blushed, wrinkling his nose, "I'm not incapable of being nice!"

"I didn't say you were." She rested her elbows on the table and set her chin in her palms, batting her eyes at him, "I just want to know why you're suddenly being flirty."

He rose to his seat, face a deep scarlet while he threw his hands up in the air, "I'm not flirting! That's preposterous!"

He left in a rush, shouting a thousand curses as she laughed loudly.

When he was out of sight, Hikaru resumed drinking her tea, "Only liars use the word preposterous…"

* * *

><p><strong>hahaha... Ulysses got OWNED. <strong>

**Chronos feels guilty for liking Toph... :(**

**well then! did you enjoy? Looks like Azula is the one figuring out Briar's plans- NOT GOOD. **

**how many of you liked Briar and Zuko's almost sex moment? let's be real, i've kept them from completely going at it for awhile. i promise that next time they're in a tangle, it will result in sex. now let's be honest, you're all intrigued by this M rated fic and I can assume that everyone likes a good steamy chapter. I know i do! lol**

**please leave a review!**

**-TSA**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG...it's an update!**

**I am so sorry to have kept you waiting but life has been very busy. i managed to put together a chapter so you know that i am still going to continue this story! so sorry...**

**hope ppl are still reading this! please review!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25:<p>

_"Courage consists not in blindly overlooking danger, but in seeing it, and conquering it."__ -Jean Paul _

He still hated hot weather, but he wasn't going to complain much as he sat under the shade of an umbrella with Mai. Every so often, he'd glance over at her to see that she was trying to hide a smile. Inching a little closer to her, arm extended around her shoulders, he silently cheered his victory as she snuggled against him, head resting on his shoulder. He twirled his fingers absentmindedly in her hair, admiring the smooth texture and the way it glided out of his hands.

Staring out across the practically empty beach, he watched the waves roll against the rocky shore, though all he could think about was the way Mai closed her eyes and sighed against him. He wasn't sure at what point she may have dozed off, but he was glad that she found a comfort in his embrace. As he watched the groups of people go by, he swore he saw a familiar looking figure ducking behind groups of people, making his way down the shore until he was hidden by the small cliff that separated the more private sector of the beach.

But that didn't make sense. Maybe he was simply seeing things since it wouldn't make sense to see an earth bender on this island. Anyone could wear green, though it seemed a bit odd…or just plain stupid… Nalren was careful not to shift around too much for fear of disturbing Mai, but when that figure appeared again, this time seeming to be waving his way, he felt panic wash over him. That couldn't be…he wouldn't do that…that would just be dumb…

Chronos wasn't stupid enough to show up on Ember Island…Was he?

Jumping to his feet at the realization that Chronos was indeed trying to flag him down, he began to run off until he heard Mai shout out a curse. He gave her an apologetic smile as she glared at him for having moved, though she looked cute with sand tangled in her hair. He muttered something along the lines of being right back before sprinting off down the shoreline. When he came to the cliff, he was grabbed by the back of his shorts and launched across the rocks and into the sand.

Pushing his hair from his eyes, he glowered to see Toph laughing at him, though what he found more amusing was the look on Chronos faced as he smiled down at her. What a creep…? Dusting the sand from his body, he rose to his feet while trying not to start shouting at the prince for his bad timing.

But that proved fruitless.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nalren shouted, seizing Chronos by the collar of his tunic.

"I had an idea."

"That's a lousy response…You could be killed!"

Chronos was grinning from ear to ear, "I have a plan."

Nalren let him go, shaking his head with a laugh, "Where do we begin, My Lord?"

. . . .

Briar couldn't help the smile on her face as she sat on her bed, Zuko's head on her lap while he slept soundly. She kept running her fingers through his hair, admiring how peaceful he looked. So many emotions in so little time…She wasn't sure how both of them hadn't imploded yet. Laughing to herself, she picked up the letter Azula had given her earlier. She stared at where the envelope was sealed; looking for any trace of breakage, since she figured Azula was lying.

She was walking on thin ice at this point.

Feeling Zuko shift and yawn, she glanced back down at him to see his eyes flutter open a moment before he nestled himself against her lap again. She leaned down and kissed his brow, setting her letter aside, but Zuko quickly seized it. Jumping up as he rolled off her, he started to open it, but she tackled him into the sheets to prevent him from doing so. He held the letter above his head, though it was futile when she grabbed his wrist and yanked the letter from his hand.

She straddled him as she sat up taller, laughing at that smile on his face, "You should ask before you take something that's not yours."

"You shouldn't keep so many secrets from me," he retorted.

She finally decided to open the letter, skimming over its contents. It was from Chronos, detailing that there was a breach in their correspondence that almost had him captured. He was questioning how the Fire Nation discovered him, though he wasn't blaming her. He just wanted answers. Briar clambered off Zuko, walking into the bathroom and burning the letter so that the ashes fell into the sink. Washing them down the drain, she looked into the mirror where her grim reflection stared back at her. Only so much time left…

When she closed her eyes, she felt a pair of hands grapple her, one around her mouth, the other around her waist. Eyes wide in alarm, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Nalren was the one holding her. He released her slowly, gesturing for her to be quiet as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Nalren, what is the meaning of this-?" Briar stopped moving when she saw Chronos sitting on the windowsill and Zuko incapacitated on the floor where Toph stared down at him. She sighed impatiently, "You've got my attention…"

Chronos strolled over to her, giving a curt bow, "I apologize for the tactic, but I need to speak with you."

Briar nodded, but as soon as he seemed to relax, she punched him across the jaw, which sent him into the floor. Adjusting the bosom of her sheer white dress, she glanced at Nalren as if to warn him that he'd be next before she hissed, "You idiot! You're fixing to get killed and then everything I've done will crumble!"

Chronos rubbed his swollen jaw, listening to Toph's quiet snicker, "I realize this was a gutsy move, but I can make it work. If I take Ember Island, I have a base of operations to work with to take back Ba Sing Se."

"I admire your candor, but if I'm spotted with you, then I'm dead!"

"I did think that part through…" Chronos stood up and walked over to Zuko, giving him a little shove to see if he could wake him, "That's why I have a plan, but I need your boyfriend to come back around."

Briar rolled her eyes, "He's not my boyfriend…"

"Alright, fair enough." Chronos shrugged, "How about fuck buddy?"

"Don't give me a reason to kill you."

Chronos couldn't help a laugh, "Ah, but then your plan wouldn't work."

"I'm already starting to improvise."

As soon as Zuko regained consciousness, Chronos covered his mouth to silence him before he went to shout, "Listen closely, Prince Zuko. I need to keep Briar alive, so I advise you not to call for your guards." He gave that a thought, "Or your sister… Anyway, if you hope to keep going at whatever relationship it is you have with Briar then I suggest you follow my plan."

Zuko stood up as soon as Chronos did, sizing himself up against Briar's once betrothed and Earth Kingdom lord, "Depends on what your plan is."

"Trust me, your part is easy."

Zuko glanced over at Briar, "What the hell is going on?"

Well, it figured that he would want to know… She shook her head, "If I could explain it, I would. We don't have the time right now, but trust that I'm not really the 'bad guy'."

The sound of footsteps and voices was a relief to her, though she noticed Zuko was still looking at her. She was glad that her expressions were practically unreadable, but that didn't make her feel any better as Chronos began talking fast through his plan. Zuko walked over to the door, pressing his back against it while watching Nalren disappear out the window. He braced himself as Chronos pulled out a knife. As soon as the voices grew louder and a hand touched the knob, Zuko put his arms in front of his face as a block of stone sent him through the door and into the hallway.

Jumping to his feet, he fired back at Chronos, being mindful about how close his attacks reached Briar. There was another slab of stone that he merely dodged, but he stopped moving, just as Chronos said, when he saw Azula and Ty Lee pinned to the floor, encased in rocks. He tried not to look impressed, feigning anger that Chronos had a knife pressed to Briar's throat.

"Kill him, Zuko!" Azula hissed.

Chronos laughed, "That's difficult when I've got a hold on our beautiful betrayer…"

Zuko cringed at that. It reminded him of everything in Ba Sing Se, every tangle, every confession, every lie… She was still responsible for King Kuei's death, she sold him out to his sister, she betrayed her nation for what? His hands clenched into fists, "Let her go."

"Here's the deal." Chronos stepped onto the stone encasing Azula and Ty Lee to release them, backing away with Briar as his shield, "Ember Island is mine. You can leave with your lives. As for Briar, she's staying here until you're gone-"

"How naïve of you…?" Azula scoffed, "This island is under the control of the Fire Nation."

Chronos shrugged, moving back into Briar's room to point to the window. Outside, chaos had ensued. Earth benders were stationed around the beach, moving up along the island. People were fleeing to the harbor, clearly not prepared for a fight. He smiled, "I suggest you join them. Ember Island is mine."

Azula grinned, "Oh, I don't think so."

Chronos' grip on Briar tightened. He knew Azula would try to attack him through Briar. As soon as that stream of fire burst from her hand, he pushed Briar down into the floor while throwing his knife. There was a piercing scream, a mix between Azula, who had been pinned in the shoulder with the knife, and Briar, whose arms were burnt. He drew his sword, pressing the edge to Briar's neck as she laid there on the ground. He glanced out the window as soon as the sound of victory cheers erupted.

"You'd best be on your way." Chronos picked Briar up, tossing her over to Zuko, "Before I change my mind…"

Azula opened her mouth to yell at him, but she was thrown through the wall and out onto the beach by a slab of stone sent by Toph, who climbed in through the window.

Zuko picked Briar up, gesturing for Ty Lee to follow as they ran from the house down to the dock where their ship was the only one in port. He set Briar on the deck while watching as Azula hobbled on shouting curses with Ty Lee trying to calm her. Nalren soon appeared, Mai striding behind him as if completely unfazed by what was happening. As the ship moved across the water, he stared at the shores where Earth benders, proudly dressed in greens and yellows, cheered on their victory. He sighed; slumping to lean on the side of the ship, but Briar grabbed hold of his robe and yanked him into a seat beside her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, hands tenderly running across his skin in search of bruises or cuts.

He took her hand, lifting her arm up to examine the burnt skin of her underarms. It was much worse than when he'd hurt her, "I'll go look for something to clean that up with…"

She didn't argue, watching him stand and leave. Bowing her head, she tried to think through all that was happening. Chronos had taken Ember Island and was moving into Ba Sing Se before the eclipse? Three more days… She needed to figure out how to get into the throne room. She let out a sigh of frustration – Why was she trying to make it seem so easy? It would take more than sneaking into the throne room to kill him. She had to use the element of surprise and she needed to wait until he couldn't defend himself. There was also the issue of being caught…Without his bending, he was surely stronger than her-

"Let me see your arms."

She blushed while Zuko sat in front of her, "Could we go somewhere more private?"

The question made his face turn red, earning a giggle from her, "Um…why?"

"We need to talk."

He stood and picked her up off the ground, bringing her below deck where they could hide amongst the shadows. She took a seat at a table where the men would usually play dice games; he knelt in front of her and rested his head against her lap. Her fingers wove through his hair.

"What am I doing?" he muttered.

She stooped and kissed his brow, "I didn't want you to become so involved in this…"

"What are you trying to do?"

She sniffled, "If I tell you, you'll be in grave danger."

He looked up at her, those amber eyes tearing away her façade. He reached up for her face and brought her lips down against his. The sigh that left her mouth sent shivers down his spine as he pulled her onto the floor. Pulling her up onto his lap, grinning when her thighs settled around his hips, he kissed the tattoo across her neckline. Her arms loosely hung around his neck, but she seemed to have forgotten about the burns. She showered him with kisses, hardly leaving herself with a moment to breathe.

He nestled his head against her chest, listening to her heart, laughing each time it skipped a beat. When she tapped his chin to bring his lips back to hers, he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Holding her even tighter, he kissed away the next tear, tasting sweet saltiness as he moved along her eyelids. Her hands shakily held his face, her lips burying themselves into his. Rolling overtop of her, he felt her legs entwined with his, chests pressed tightly together. It wasn't entirely sure where she ended and he began.

"What's wrong?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows to see her teary eyes.

"I'm afraid." She closed her eyes for a moment, "I don't want to lose any of this."

"Then let's forgot the war. Let's run away. We could survive anywhere in this world." He smiled, "We could start all over…forget this ever happened and let the world decide when it's done living in fear."

She laughed a little, reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes, "If only it were that easy."

"It could be, if we wanted it to be."

She slid herself out from under him, sitting up and tucking her knees to her chest and staring off to her right, "We'd never be able to start over…I've done too much to be forgiven or forgotten."

Zuko couldn't help his outburst, "If you hadn't been plotting with Azula, this would work!" She didn't look at him, but her body gave a shiver. He grumbled to himself for being insensible and crawled over to her. Arms enveloping her, he kissed her shoulders and her neck, feeling the still wet trails of her tears, "I'm sorry…"

"You're right...you know?" Her voice cracked and she sniffled.

"Why did you do it?" He leveled his gaze on her as she soon as she looked over at him, "This has nothing to do with your kingdom, does it?"

She choked down a laugh, "It has everything to do with my kingdom."

"How so?"

She grinned, figuring she could explain what had happened so far, "My kingdom is suffering because the Fire Nation has blockaded all of our ports and Ba Sing Se thought it was would be too difficult to give us supplies without angering the Fire Nation. It started with a plan to reinstate power in the Earth King, but that required removing the current government. When I found out that Chronos was slated to take Ba Sing Se's throne should the Earth king produce no heirs, I did everything in my power to prevent him from marrying me."

"Why?"

"Because if he did, then the Earth Kingdom wouldn't have agreed with him having control over the Southern Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se. They probably wouldn't have let him take the throne. As for the Earth King, I had a run in with your sister who enlisted my help to find and capture you. When I 'lost' you, I told her that I needed my kingdom to be reimbursed with food supplies for the year while I 'chased' after you and 'captured' you."

"What about killing the Earth King?"

Briar sighed, "That wasn't intended, but it came into light when I realized that Long Feng had complete control over him. The only way to truly remove power would have been to remove Kuei. It all seemed to flow easy since Azula wanted Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation. When Chronos came after me, it was safest to have him arrested to keep him from trouble."

"How did Jet get involved?"

The name stung her ears, "He found out you were Fire Benders because of my error and I couldn't risk him turning you in because of the role you played for me. He was a pawn…" Her hands clenched into fists, "…expendable…"

Zuko was trying to take this all in, "What role did I play?"

"Your capture by my hands and Kuei's death were the only way to help my kingdom…" She bit her lip, "I needed…control over you…"

The warmth of his embrace left her as he stood and paced around, "That's why you seduced me-"

"Zuko, damn it!" She was on her feet fast, slapping him viciously, "I never seduced you! It was all _real_ for me!"

He pressed a hand to the red mark on his face, trying to soothe the sting, "I played into your hands that easily?"

She rolled her eyes, "If that's how you want to look at it." She tiptoed her fingers around his chest, waiting for when he'd embrace her. Her body melted as he enveloped her in a hug, tucking her head beneath his chin, "Hurt me, heal me, remember?"

"I'm trying to…" His chest rose and fell in a deep sigh, but the way she smiled took his breath away. Her eyes fluttered to a close as she listened to his heart while they swayed to the push and pull of the ocean, "What's going to happen now?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer. Everything was too peaceful and she didn't want to talk anymore. Let the silence speak for her. If only she could run away and live the remainder of her life in this one embrace. She would ask for nothing more, she'd never get ambitious, never think that she didn't have enough if it meant she could live this moment over and over. Three days left…

Only three days to make up for hurting him so many times.


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG... AN UPDATE! I am soooo sorry that I have not uploaded a chapter in sooo long! I've just been very busy. But this story will go on! I love it too much.**

**I apologize for the wait and hope people are still reading this! **

**Disclaimer: don't own ATLA**

**Read and review!**

**ENJOY!**

**-TSA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26:<p>

'_If you don't have any fight in you, you might as well be dead.'__Scott Caan_

Two days left…Two days before the Day of the Black Sun and she was only just now trying to maneuver around the palace in an attempt to chart her course to the throne room. She had given up on the attempt to enter the Fire Lord's personal chambers. Ever since Ember Island, ever since Zuko came back into her life, she wasn't prepared to put herself up to the touch of another man, even if it was for the purpose of assassination.

Maybe this was her going soft? Maybe she was forfeiting everything she'd ever been trained to be for the sake of one person. Regardless of her reasoning, she had suddenly become aware of what seduction truly did. She was exposing herself and she couldn't bring herself to desire it. She couldn't even answer herself when she asked why she had been that way before. Why did she enjoy being subject to a man she didn't love all for the sake of gaining control over the situation? She laughed at the thought that maybe it was because she just loved being in control…

But with Zuko…she was willing to sacrifice all her strength and will to be in his arms. He could have her however he wanted – She wasn't ever going to tell him "no". But even he hadn't realized the effect he had on her. He was naïve as anyone their age should have been. So why did she pretend she understood things more?

Without an answer to that, she strode down the hallway while counting how many guards were in attendance since the Fire Lord was holding an audience with his advisors. Six wasn't a terrible number, though she needed to continually remind herself that she was in their arena, their element. She was at a disadvantage with her minimal knowledge of the palace's layout. She'd wasted too much time in her dalliances trying to win Zuko back.

Well, six guards without their ability to bend fire wouldn't be an issue; she just needed to secure them so that when the eclipse ended she wouldn't be killed on the spot. Either she could sneak into the throne room or she could make a grand entrance. Either way, she needed to kill him quickly and escape. As she rested against one of the pillars, hidden by the overhanging shadows from the sunlight seeping through the roof and windows, she came to the most terrifying realization.

She might not make it out alive.

Biting at the insides of her mouth, she mulled over the idea that the Fire Lord could certainly overpower her wit sheer strength alone. So, she needed to be stealthy. But even if she killed him, it was most likely that she wouldn't make it out of the throne room let alone the palace. The eclipse would only last eight minutes! But maybe…that was how it was supposed to be? For all that she'd accomplished, maybe this was her final act?

She nodded her head as the throne room doors opened, watching as several older men walked out. With the throne room doors being so small, she'd need to follow in after servants or soldiers and stake out in the shadows. From what she could see, it was quite dark in there aside from the fire that burned behind the throne. After that she just needed to run and kill until someone took her down-

"Princess."

So startled was she by the voice behind her, that she whirled around and landed a crushing blow with her elbow into the face of whoever had spoken. She immediately started apologizing when she saw Nalren holding his nose while groveling on the ground. She looked around at the passing guards, all who seemed to be looking for wherever that yelping sound was coming from. Rolling her eyes, she knelt beside Nalren and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic.

"Quiet, you idiot! I'm not going to get caught because you can't take a hit!" she hissed, giving him a shake.

He finally stopped whimpering, looking at his hand where blood was crusted, "I'm pretty sure you broke my nose…"

"Then I suggest you don't scare me next time!"

"Sorry for not knowing you're seriously on edge…"

She gave him another shove, his head bouncing off the tile floors which made him howl again. Standing up, she gestured for him to follow her as she made her way back to her chambers, "I think I've realized something, Nalren."

"Go on…"

Briar sighed, "This assassination might be a one-way street."

Nalren nodded his head, "How can you be so sure? Why don't you ask Zuko for help-?"

"Because he finally has his father's love." Briar kept walking, quickening her pace while watching each tile as her feet swept over them, "I can't ask him to set his life on the line. I created this game, so I need to end it." As she moved to storm into her chambers, she was stopped by Nalren's hand on her shoulder. The comfort in his touch was too much for her and she almost felt the need to cry.

"Chess takes several hours to play. You know this." He turned her around and kissed her forehead, which make her choke down a sob, "Just stick to the shadows…"

She wasn't sure where the comfort exactly was in his word, but she felt like her heart had lifted in her chest. Watching him saunter down the hallway, she couldn't help a smile before disappearing into her chambers to analyze the final move in her game.

. . . .

Ember Island…It certainly was peaceful. Toes digging into the sand, Chronos stared out across the glistening water with his arms crossed over his chest. It was hard to think that he was on the eve of a potential military conquest, something he never imagined happening as a seventeen year old. Spirits, at this point he was supposed to be engaged to Briar, and possibly married! And look where he'd found himself…on a beautiful beach contemplating how he was going to capture Ba Sing Se and become the Fifty Third Earth King.

His shoulders were starting to feel heavy, and he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to fulfill this destiny that Briar had thrown upon him. Well, it wasn't entirely her fault, and maybe this would have come at a later time in his life? But here it was now, demanding something of him that he hadn't been sure he could give – The courage to rebuild a nation. How many that had come before him had failed to do such a thing? How was he to expect that the men and women of Ba Sing Se were even going to accept him!

Closing his eyes, he felt the sand shift beneath his feet and the presence of another by his side. He looked down at Toph, the girl that had stolen his heart and, well, his man-card depending on the moment…

"What are you planning, Mr. Fabulous?"

He grinned, finally getting over her use of that as a nickname, "We have only two days left." He gestured for her to follow him as he made his way across the beach to where his army was resting, "I want my throne before the eclipse."

"You think it's a good idea to attack when the Fire Nation still has their bending?"

"I think we can take on a few fire benders." He gave her a little nudge to the shoulder, "But we'll need to leave now."

. . . .

There wasn't really a time for speeches as he and his army traveled across the outer lands of the Earth Kingdom, marching to the giant walls of Ba Sing Se. What was he supposed to say to them anyway? That they were fighting to regain his throne? That they were fighting to expel the Fire Nation from their home? None of those sounded very inspiring…

At the front of his rebel troops, Chronos wished he was adorned in his golden armor with his bo-staff in his hand. He would have felt like a proper commander then. But every last one of the people following him was dressed in clothes worn from camping out in the wilderness. And he? His clothing wasn't in much better condition. The oddity to him was he was still wearing a steel blue tunic rather than the colors of his nation.

Leaving majority of his army in Toph's care, he prepared himself for his plan to possibly go wrong. It was asinine to believe it was going to run smoothly! Assembling a group of fifteen to wait for the gates to be opened before they moved in, Chronos made his way up to the walls of Ba Sing Se.

He was alone in this one. Face to face with the walls he would swear to protect, he reached a hand out to gates, but an arrow was fired into the ground beside him. Teeth grinding in agitation of the Fire Nation soldier at his post, Chronos took a step back to discern how many were pacing the top of the wall. From what he could see, most were armed by spears. Distanced combat was a favorite of his-

"Who goes there?!"

He shook his head, grumbling about how these people couldn't at least _guess_ who he was… "I am Lord Chronos, the Fifty Third Earth King, and I've come to take my throne!"

There was an echo of laughter above him, which caused him to clench his hands into fists. When he was done with this battle, he was going to personally beat every last one of them until they couldn't see out of their swollen eyes…

"Never heard of ya!" The laughter only seemed to get louder, "Why don't you run along unless you wish to be arrested!"

"I'll be having back my city, Good Men." Chronos crossed his arms over his chest, "Open the gates or fear what will become of you when I have my throne."

"What's to fear from a whelp like you?!"

This taunting was really getting on his nerves, but he needed to keep his composure. Shaking his hair from his eyes, he gave the soldiers a bright smile, "You men are quite uneducated about the rulers of the Earth Kingdom. Shall I educate you on why you should worry for your lives when I enter this city?"

"You're not getting into this city, Whelp. Not even the great Dragon of the West could breech these walls!"

"Well, the Dragon of the West was a fire Bender…" Chronos drew in a deep breath, staring at the gate before him. It would take all of his strength to accomplish what he was about to do, "…and I am an earth bender."

"You're giving me no other option than to have you arrested." The fire bender speaking spat down at him, "Or better yet, have you killed…"

"Then why don't you come down here and we can have a bought?" Chronos gave him a mocking bow, "Unless you're one of those soldiers a ruler can't trust on the frontline...?"

The man began barking orders for the archers to be assembled, but it gave Chronos the opportunity to achieve the near impossible. Pressing his hands against the stone gates of Ba Sing Se, he pushed with all his might. He could feel the earth shift around him, the walls beginning to shake as he muttered prayers to the spirits to let him enter his city. He could feel the stone walls bending to his will, the sound from the shouting guards not enough to throw off his focus.

The archers were useless since he was protected by the overhanging of the wall. His skin was flushed red, his veins a bright blue beneath his skin as he fought and fought to move the stone in front of him. Letting out a cry so loud that the birds were shaken from the trees, the gate finally gave way and Chronos pushed his way into the city. The chaos that followed amused him greatly…

Soldiers were just throwing themselves in front of him, assuming that would stop him. Though he was outnumbered, he wasn't outgunned. Dodging each barrage of flame, he slammed his foot into the ground, nearly splitting the street in half as he uprooted several pillars of earth that he sent into several advancing sentries. They all crashed into each other, their metal armor clanking as they scrambled to stand.

Fists raised, Chronos bobbed and weaved around the punches of three men until he found an opening. The first hit was strictly his bare fist crushing the jawbone of one of the fire benders. Sidestepping a flurry of wild haymakers, he summoned a boulder from the earth and pummeled the man swinging at him. The other two guards gave each other a worried glance, but when they chose to turn and run, Chronos opened the ground beneath them and trapped them in a hole.

Picking up the fallen spear of one of the soldiers, he swung it around above his head, the ground shaking beneath him as he sent a fissure across the street that sent the oncoming soldiers to their knees. As they rose to stand, he slammed the staff into the ground, unearthing several large boulders. Every swing that followed crushed each oncoming soldier who was too slow to dodge his attacks.

Glancing at the damage around him, he saw several of Ba Sing Se's citizens peeking their heads out of their houses. The fear in their eyes wasn't reassuring, but soon enough the people bowed to him. Spear in hand, Chronos looked to the man descending from the walls, the one who had been mocking him. Chronos' grin nearly split his face as the man was pale skinned at the sight of the fire nation soldiers incapacitated.

Chronos strolled over to him, twirling the spear between his hands, "Shall I educate you on why you should worry about your life...?"

"You won't do it!" the man shrieked, trying to stand his ground.

Chronos sighed, holding the spear at his side, "You're right, Sir, for I am Lord Chronos, son of Terran and Samira, the rightful Fifty Third Earth King." The man gave him a quizzical look, which made him laugh, "And I've learned that mercy is the only way we can mend this world…" Glancing over his shoulder, Chronos saw that the people of Ba Sing Se's lower district were crowding the streets, watching him. He threw the spear in front of the fire bender, "You're life has been spared, though I know you'd not do me that favor back."

Suddenly, everyone was ushered back into their houses as the Dai Li ran down the street. Chronos held his hands out in front of him as a sign of surrender, very well planning on his capture and sentencing to a cell in Lake Laogai. Where else could they put him? He'd surely escape custody in the palace…but metal bars were going to get the better of him.

Hands cuffed in front of him, he glanced over his shoulder to see one of his rebel leaders giving him a thumbs up from around the corner. His small battalion had breached the walls and would assemble anyone who wanted to pick up their cause and fight. Judging by the reaction he got from the people around him, he wasn't assuming it would be difficult.

. . . .

Back to a cell under Lake Laogai, Chronos paced back and forth, awaiting the arrival of Toph, who hopefully found a way to breech the prison from the outside. If she didn't…then he was just going to have to wait out this invasion and hope he'd done enough. If only he could metal bend…but he hadn't ever asked Toph to teach him that technique. It was certainly be an excuse to spend more time with her-

Blushing at how silly it was to be thinking about that at the given moment, Chronos finally resorted to sitting on the wet, cold ground. How familiar this place was? It seemed like only yesterday that he was trapped there with that fellow Jet claiming justice would be served. He never did know what happened when Long Feng released him…

The wall next to him suddenly shattered and from the bricks' dust came Toph with a group of rebels behind her. She looked his way, those pale eyes seeing more than he'd ever be able to. She took hold of the bars of his cell and bent them until Chronos could climb out.

"Good timing." He stretched his arms to the ceiling, "I was starting to get cramped."

"We've taken care of the officers in this prison. They'll all locked away." Toph gestured for one of the rebels to step forward, "And we found this."

Chronos could have kissed her when his gleaming, golden armor came into view. He'd been stripped of it when Briar had him captured, and to see it again was like a reunion with an old friend. It seemed silly to be so attached, but it had been his father's once and he was afraid to lose it. Quickly donning each piece, he nodded to the rebels all staring at him with wonder and amazement.

"Thank you-" He began to say, but Toph cut him off.

"This isn't the time to be sentimental, Mr. Fabulous. Ba Sing Se isn't yours yet."

Chronos began grumbling under his breath as he followed Toph around the corridors of Lake Laogai. She made quick work of the passageways, even making ones of her own until she had brought them to the Crystal Catacombs. Another place of memories for Chronos…the scrum when he tried to kill Briar, all because of misunderstanding what her actions were done for… Would it ever be appropriate to thank her for the throne she'd now placed him on?

Still following Toph, Chronos was relieved to see the rest of his rebel army waiting for him. They all stopped and looked his way, and he dared to think that he looked more like a king to them now. The silence eventually overwhelmed him and he realized they were expecting him to speak. His face and neck turned scarlet and he felt Toph nudge his back. He cleared his throat several times and diverted his gaze to the waterfall.

"What's there to say?" His throat went dry and he coughed a couple times as confused glances were cast his way, "I mean…" He breathed slowly, finding comfort in the waterfall, "…we've known all our lives that the Fire Nation was the source of ultimate power, and it was only a matter of time before they conquered our kingdoms. We all waited, fearful of having to face their merciless army." His eyes finally panned out across the people surrounding him, "But here we are now, courage amongst our ranks, and why? I think I've only just myself realized it…" He laughed a little, "It's because we know we are different from the Fire Nation. It's because we know what it means to be merciful. That's what makes us stronger. We've seen what years and years of hatred have done, and we won't stand for it anymore." He looked at Toph, who seemed to be hiding a smile, "Though the Fire Nation will show us no mercy and try to break our spirits, we must remember the most important thing that guides us through the darkness." Holding his breath, he let the silence become overwhelming against before speaking, "Hope…We have hope..."

Leaving his words to hang in the air, he moved toward the wall in front of them. Pressing his hands against it, he pushed the earth aside to open an entrance to the palace. Immediately, they were charged by palace guards, but those men were no match for the spirit of those rebels.

Chronos wove his way through the oncoming hoard, picking up a spear as he leveled a guard into the floor. The blade cut through the oncoming men, and he knew not whether the wounds were fatal. Ignoring the blood at his feet, he charged after every man that threatened him while the palace alarm was set off. He hid behind the corner, listening to the rushing of feet. When he glanced around, he saw three men standing amidst their bleeding comrades. Hand pressed to the wall, Chronos sent a pillar into the soldiers that crushed them and threw them out the window.

He ran down the halls, dodging fleeing servants until he reached the balcony that overlooked the city. He smirked when he saw that the higher district had taken up arms and were fighting against the city guards. As he breathed a sigh of relief, he just barely reacted in enough time to dodge the sword swung at him. The blade clattered off the stone railing of the balcony, and Chronos took the moment to take advantage of his stunned opponent.

He drove his spear into the man's stomach. The body hitched beneath the blade, and Chronos found himself staring into amber eyes. He could have cried had this man not tried to kill him. Watching the soul leave his body, Chronos removed his spear while the body crumbled to ground. Suddenly, the crowd below him began to cheer and he looked out beyond the horizon to see an army striding through the higher district. When the flag came into view, Chronos couldn't help a shout for his apparent victory.

It was a gold emblem of a sun and a moon entwined together. The Flag of the Southern Earth Kingdom…Queen Amaterasu's flag…

He could have cried at that sight, but he was interrupted by a punch landing against his arm. Rubbing the now sore spot, he started cursing until he saw that it was Toph next to him, who was snickering. Just showing her affection…

"Looks like you did it, Mr. Fabulous."

"I guess I did…" He set his hands on the railing, "It's more beautiful than I imaged it would be."

"All that's left is your coronation."

"It would seem that way…" He looked down at her, finding so much comfort in her just being next to him. He knew he'd never forgive himself if he missed this moment. Bending down to her, he touched her chin before gently placing a kiss on her cheek. Her face turned so red that he assumed she was going to pummel him over the side of the balcony, but instead she just smiled.

"What's with the flirty feelings, Toph?" he teased.

She grinned, "I hope you realize a kiss isn't going to seal any deal with me."

With the last word, Toph left Chronos to stand there with his jaw dropped. Sighing heavily, he ran his fingers through his unkempt hair while a smile found its way onto his lips. So…maybe he'd have to try a little harder to get Toph to admit she liked him. But he certainly had time to wait before that happened…

When he looked out across the city, he saw that floods of people were standing before him. That overwhelming silence was back and his face and neck were scarlet. He was going to have to get used to this speech thing… Clearing his throat, he slowly removed his gold armor to better show the condition of his bruised and beaten body. He had conquered Ba Sing Se for its people and he wanted them to see his labor worn image so that they understood he would not sit on a throne and send his army out to die. He would always fight beside them.

"People of Ba Sing Se!" His voice echoed more than he wanted it to and he suddenly shrunk away. Forcing back his courage, he faced them once again, "This city is yours now. I brought as many rebels as I could amass, brought with me good men and women that sought justice. And I have brought it to you. It is my gift." There was a round of cheers, but he cut them off with a wave of his hand, "This victory today is not my greatest gift to you. No, there is something more powerful that I wanted to restore to you." He held his arms out as if to embrace all of them, "We are a city of hope! We are the brightest star in the night sky! We are the only ones to stand against the Fire Nation all these long years. But we are only the beginning!" Cheers flooded the city and Chronos breathed a sigh of relief until he felt something placed on his head.

Reaching a hand up, his fingertips caressed the gemstones of the Earth King's crown. Silence washed over the crowd as Lady Susanoo strode up beside Chronos and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"All hail the Earth King!"

Soon, the entire crowd broke into that cheer, and Chronos felt his heart flutter in his chest. And in the back of his mind at this joyous point…

He thought that maybe there was some good to what Briar had done…

. . . .

"Ba Sing Se has fallen!"

That was the shout ringing through the palace. The Fire Lord was being roused from his sleep and his finest generals were to be summoned. How could they have lost that city to a bunch of rebels?!

Enjoying the fresh air outside in the palace garden, Briar was humming to herself as she twirled her feet around in the fountain's water. Oh Lord Chronos… Glancing down at her toes in the water that glistened in the moonlight, she tugged up the skirt of her dress higher until she saw that scar that ran up her shin. It was so easy to forget such a thing since it was a painful memory. Now, of all times seemed to be when she remembered such things.

She had been asked to spar her father as her final piece of training. She'd never expected him to try to hurt her, but this wound was merely the least that he could have done to her. His sword tore through her brace, nearly splitting her shin it to the bone. But Briar had proved to be what he had expected, a ruthless warrior. Bleeding on the ground, she managed one last swing of her hammer that buried her father beneath the earth.

But she felt no sorrow for her actions, especially not now. Not since she'd realized what he turned her into. It was hard to say what really killed her father, but Briar had always believed her last resort to win had caused internal damage. The healers had said over and over that his wounds were not visible. It just sounded more romantic to say he died of heartbreak from losing a woman he never deserved.

With a sigh, she forced those thoughts aside and clasped her hands in prayer. What more was there to do now? Maybe the spirits would favor her once more and let her succeed and live. Or even succeed and die! Just…don't let her fail and die…

Deliverance was the best word to describe what she was asking for. Deliverance from the evil she surrounded herself by. Whether or not she would be forgiven later in life, she just wanted to reach the point where the result of her actions had panned out for better or for worse.

A grin crossed her lips as her pride took over for a moment. Better yet…let her actions name her as the greatest traitor this world will ever know. Then she would live forever…

"You'll freeze out here."

Briar glanced up toward the moon, smiling as Zuko draped a blanket across her shoulders. How handsome he looked with his pale skin and amber eyes lit up by the moonlight, "Not unless I have you to keep me warm."

She was glad to see him grin, "You've been out here for a while."

Tears fought at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was done with her weaknesses. At least…all except the beautiful one that stared deep into her eyes, the ones he said he hated, "I've finally cleared my thoughts."

"What's that mean?" Zuko whispered.

Rising to her feet, she took his hand in hers and led him back into the palace where darkness was kind enough to hide them. She stopped in front of her chamber doors, pressing a finger to his lips when he went to speak, "Let me show you what I mean…"

* * *

><p><strong>...what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! I have chapters planned out, but I kind of need to know who's still reading this...or else i have no purpose in finishing it. sorry.<strong>

**anyway! I'll leave you to ponder what Briar and Zuko are up to in this next chapter...hahaha. as if it ain't obvious!**

**And how about Toph and Chronos! **

**Day of the Black Sun is coming up! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-TSA**


	27. Chapter 27

**AND AN UPDATE! Thank you for all the reviews/faves/alerts. it means a lot!**

**soooo...as I'm sure you all know... this chapter has SEX! woohoo...**

**Disclaimer: dont own ATLA or the song "If I Never Knew You" (yes...from Pocahontas...)**

**OK: so i used a Disney song for part of this... This song gives me chills! look it up on youtube, but make sure you listen to the Mel Gibson and Judy Kuhn version from the movie. not the end credit one.**

**I'm done rambling. Enjoy!  
>-TSA<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 27:<p>

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.__" ~__Lao Tzu_

What were the words used to describe a goddess? Skin as smooth as porcelain? Lips as red as a rose in full bloom? Eyes that sparkled like stars of the night sky? While all those seemed so romantic in his mind…he was glad that the only one that fit her was lips as red as a rose in full bloom. _If I never knew you, if I never felt this love I would have no inkling of how precious life can be._ Her skin was rough to the touch, pale from the lack of time she spent in the sun. He remembered first meeting her and how tanned she was. And he'd never be able to forget those eyes, the ones a deep emerald green that beheld her powerful cunning and unchallenged pride.

He loved her eyes so much…

Sitting at the side of her bath, watching, mesmerized, by the way she ran a cloth down her leg as she lifted one from the water and pointed her toes to the ceiling. He reached out to her and ran his fingertips across the water that rushed down her skin. _And if I never held you, I would never have a clue how at last I find in you, the missing part of me._ She giggled quietly while sitting up further in the tub to reach a hand out to him. He kissed her fingertips, licking the water droplets away. Lifting his eyes, he stared at the tattoos across her neckline, such intricate twists where thorns stuck out.

"How did you come by such markings?" he muttered.

She leaned over the side of the bathtub, pressing his palm against the tattoo, "I was born with it. The nurses said it was a gift from the Spirits…"

_In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes. _He sat up on his knees and stole a kiss from her, "I would like to know what else marks your body…"

Briar rose from the water, orchid flower petals falling from her body while she was ringing her hair out over her shoulder, combing through the knots with her fingers. She grinned as Zuko stared in awe, his eyes beholding her naked body. He stared for what felt like ages until she held her hand out to him. Taking her hand, he pulled her from the bathtub, sighing as those long legs stepped over the ledge and she was finally standing before him. When her hands slowly pushed his robe from his shoulders, he held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, holding her for dear life.

If only she knew what he felt when he kissed her. He wished she could hear all those unspoken confessions that ran through his head the moment their lips touched. _And I'm so grateful to you; I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever, if I never knew you._ He always lost himself to her, and he was sure she knew the control she had over him. That was what had made it so easy for them to fall in and out of love with each other. All because they surrendered themselves to one another by just a simple caress… It was sinful, but he'd have it no other way. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring for them, and he couldn't force himself to care at that moment.

Following her into her bedchamber, he smiled at the way the moonlight shone through the windows where curtains fluttered from the evening breeze. Her skin glowed against the candles lit, bringing a passion to her eyes that he thought only a fire bender could have. But no, this incredible earth bender was crossing the lines that divided their nationalities. _I thought our love would be so beautiful; somehow we'd made the whole world bright._ She was everything. Earth, Air, Fire, Water…she embodied them all.

He leaned against the bedpost as she laid across silken sheets the amber color of his eyes.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he muttered. It was the first time he'd seen her truly caught off guard. Her face beamed a dark shade of red while she tangled her fingers in her hair in pursuit of a response. But she simply bit her bottom lip. Zuko laughed a little, walking to the edge of the bed and tilting her chin up so her eyes met his, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Your words…they just sound so…so…" She lost herself, palm pressed over his scar. He leaned against her touch and closed his eyes, "…genuine…" _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night._

"They are, Briar." He slid next to her on the bed, arms wrapped around her waist to pull her against himself, "They are…"

"Then forgive me for being speechless-" He interrupted her with a kiss that made her sigh. Shaking her head, she averted her eyes from his, "You leave me breathless."

_But still my heart is saying we were right._

"I don't think you realize what those words mean to me."

Zuko rolled over top of her, trailing kisses across her neckline tattoo, listening to her unsteady breathing. He could feel each tremor of her body beneath his while his hands moved across each inch of bare skin. He wanted to explore every inch, appreciate the beauty she possessed instead of just ravaging her. Her skin was covered in goose-bumps as his fingertips slid down the side of her waist, memorizing the way her hips curved out and led to strong thighs. She made a mewling sound when he gently brushed the inside of her legs where he had once explored her.

A kiss to silence her, he brushed his thumb over one of her pert nipples until she began to writhe beneath him. She was moaning senseless things between each kiss, arching into him when his mouth closed around the tender mound. Her hands were buried into his hair as he painfully and oh so blissfully suckled her breast. His tongue darting against the hardened flesh was driving her to madness already. As he drew away from her to stare at her flushed face, he felt the chill of the night's breeze embrace him, beckoning him to delve into the warmth of her body.

With her dwindling strength, Briar sat up and kissed him, hands craving him. She traced the lines of his abdomen and down to those strong lines that made a "v" below his waist. Each caress made him hiss, made him shiver against her. But they both wanted control, wanted to take things slow as agonizing as it may have been. She untied the sash at his waist, pulling the edge of his pants down to follow those strong lines she had admired since he showed up late to breakfast in her palace with his robe untied.

Her lips drifted from his, and she laughed when he moved to claim her again, but she was pressing kisses across his neck, biting at his collarbone to leave a small mark. His hand at her hip tightened, nails digging into her skin as she drifted down to press a kiss over his heart. She left him then. In a flash, her warmth was gone and he shivered as the breeze blew out a candle across the room, making all the other flames flicker like the glare of lust in her eyes.

Climbing back over her once he kicked off his pants, he kissed along her jaw and down her neck, biting at the pulsing veins from where her breathing was hitching. She yelped, though the way her arms came around his shoulders encouraged him to suck and bite at her skin until his own mark had formed. She was his, and he wanted everyone to know it.

"If only I could mark you permanently…" he growled.

She sighed wistfully, "Mhm…and where would be the proper place to mark me…?"

She closed her eyes as he moved down her stomach, though she nearly jumped when he bit the side of her hip. Her stomach twisted with desire – what was so arousing about that?!

"Right there…" He gave her a wink, though his smirk left when he saw that her hands were holding the head of the bed, stretching her muscles until they were taut. Her chest as heaving, her thighs quivering, and her skin slickened from sweat. The sight was enthralling, "I want you…"

Those words would have seemed so strange at another time, but she understood him. As she always did…

"Then take me."

As if she had unraveled him in a single sentence, he crushed her into a kiss, a fight of dominance. Tongues and teeth working furiously to taste each other, Briar was grinning at the prospect that she was winning until he pushed her further into the bed sheets, tongue ravaging the crevices of her mouth. She was intoxicating. From the jasmine of the tea she had drunk and the orchid smell of her skin, he was losing himself to the deafening beats of his heart.

Everyone was captivated by the smell of orchids…especially him.

Parting her strong thighs, his fingertips caressed the inside of her thigh, massaging her nether lips while she muttered incoherent words, though her body seemed to urge him to continue. He felt the wetness of her entrance, gently circling it with the tip of his finger before sliding inside of her. He carefully moved a second digit inside of her, scissoring them while pushing as far inside of her as he could. She mewled about being close, mewled his name until he slipped his fingers out of her.

He wanted her now, and he was afraid he would lose it if he waited much longer. Drawing her legs against his waist, he pressed himself against her until she arched into him, hands braced on his chest as she pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"S-Sorry…" She was blushing again, "I was just alarmed at…at…" She chose not to continue, figuring the way she stared at his waist was enough to explain everything.

"Would you rather not-?"

"It's not that!" She forced herself to laugh at her silliness, "I want to _feel_ you first."

Zuko lifted a brow until her hand snaked between them. He moaned when her fingers slid along his length, slowly at first. He leaned into her shoulder, hissing in her ear while her hand wrapped around him, moving up and down his member, feeling him stiffen and his body go rigid. Breathing heavily against her, she released him before he lost himself for which he was grateful. When her legs moved up around his waist, he saw a grin on her face as he gathered back his wits and held her hips.

His lips captured hers desperately as he carefully pushed inside of her. At first she gasped, arching into him with a look of discomfort on her face, but she eased her body back against the sheets so as not to alarm him. Her body felt a hundred degrees hotter as he pulsed in and out of her wet sheath. She was delectable, so tight and warm around him that the thought alone could make him come undone. He wanted to be deeper, wanted to move faster, but he was afraid of hurting her.

But he should have known better than to think his beautiful betrayer would settle for anything less…

Her moans of encouragement were for his ears alone, and he was more than happy to oblige to her needs. They were so entangled in each other, they could taste sweat in their kisses. Each breath was a struggle with how tight their chests were pressed together. The room was sweltering hot, the night breeze not enough to offer them solace. Senseless words escaped their lips as control left them. He was thrusting harder and faster, hearing only her muffled cries of ecstasy until sweet release washed over him.

He could finally hear his racing heartbeats, hear her panting as he slowly moved inside of her until her body hitched and she welcomed her release. Her face was beautiful with the way it contorted, her mouth open as she gasped and her eyes squinting shut. Muscles weary and head swimming, Zuko untangled himself from her and rolled to her side. How tired he was from such a thing! A smile graced his lips when Briar rested her head against his chest and drew circles around his abdomen with her fingertips. Regardless of how hot he felt, he wanted her to be as close to him as possible.

_And I'm so grateful to you. _

"I love you, Zuko." He wasn't sure he had heard her, so he sat up and looked down at her face to assure that she had spoken. There were tears in her eyes, which he gently wiped away as soon as they came spilling down her cheeks, "I love you so much."

_I'd have lived my whole life through…_

"I love you too, Briar." He hugged her tightly, "I always have and I always will…"

_Empty as the sky… _

"I'm sorry for everything-!"

He silenced her with a kiss, not wanting to hear her confessions. _Never knowing why… _He no longer wanted her to feel guilty, "I forgive you, Briar. Hurt me, heal me, remember?" He kissed her forehead as they curled up under the bed sheets, "You don't have to apologize anymore."

She nodded her head as she nestled up against him. She was happy to fall asleep with a smile, though her thoughts betrayed her throughout the night. The following day would determine her destiny. And for the moment, she wanted to live just to have another night in Zuko's arms. If for nothing else, let her live for that chance.

_Lost forever if I never knew you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... what did you think? I was really playing with Briar's sensitive side that's started to come out. Zuko's just the only one who knows about it...<strong>

**this chapter took me a while to write. I wanted to genuinely LIKE it. not just toss it aside as just another sex scene I've written. haha. the next chapter should be long unless i split it up. there are lots of events to cover as i'm sure you know what's next!**

**review please!**

**-TSA**


End file.
